


Harder To Swim, Than Drown

by gatergirl79



Series: On Thin Ice [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Alpha Pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, No Beta (No pun intended), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Written Before Season Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 76,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha's been hiding a secret since the day he returned to Beacon Hills, running from his own desires. When he gives into his feelings, it makes things complicated and confusing for both him and Stiles. And with Scott and the Alpha's both threatening to pull the pack apart, Derek and Stiles are forced to cling to each other or drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Directly after the events in the warehouse with Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first Teen Wolf story I wrote and have finally decided to post it here on AO3 and testing it out on Fan Fiction.Net. It's not been Beta'ed, for which I apologize. I'm hoping there aren't too many mistake. But if this is likely to distract you, you might no want to continue. 
> 
> The title was inspired by the conversation between Stiles and the mysterious school counsellor. And that both Stiles and Derek are slowly drowning in their sea of troubles. Started this before any information about what's in store for season three was released, and what the Alpha Pack is.

Stiles walked into the large abandoned railway deport. It was eerily quiet but then, it was meant to be. Derek and what remained of his pack had already cleared out, Erica and Boyd already leaving town while Derek had taken up residence back at the Hale house with Isaac and his crazy serial killer uncle who was back from the dead. That's why he was here. It was the last place any of them would think of looking for him, not that anyone planned on looking. It had been a hectic couple of days but he'd survived, barely, so he should be celebrating, only he didn't feel much like doing that.

The bottle of Jack that was hanging from his fingers wasn't for celebrating; it was to help him drown his sorrows, to wallow in his misery. His hand tightened around its neck as he walked further into the large building. He'd lost again, while everyone else saw it as a win, he'd lost. But then, he always did, it was the story of his life. At least Lydia was happy, and Scott was happy. - And everyone else was happy.

"What do you want Stiles?" called a familiar voice he hadn't expected to hear. He jumped at the sound, almost dropping the bottle he's swiped from his dad's liquor cabinet.  _Derek?_ He turned in the direction of the voice, finding himself staring at the old train carriage.

"I know your there Stiles. I can smell you. - Not to mention hear your heart racing."

Taking a deep breath Stiles straightened his posture, raising his chin and headed into the abandoned carriage. "Hey Alpha-man. What's up? - And you know the smelling people thing is creepy as hell, right?"

"Why are you here?" the man growled, looking up at him from the makeshift bed.

"I could ask you the same thing? Why aren't you at the house?"

Derek didn't answer, his just sent him his trademark death glare, causing the teenager to swallow hard and hold up the bottle of Jack as if it was the answer to everything, or maybe a peace offering.

"And that's for?"

Stiles lifted his brow, looking between the bottle and the wolf man. "Huh, to drink."

"Why?"

Stiles shrugged nervously, slightly worried that Derek was going to confiscate it. "Cause when a guy gets dumped, his friend get him drunk." he smiled awkwardly.

"I haven't been dumped Stiles."

"No. - But I have." he sighed, staring down at his feet. "Lydia's back with Jackson, Scott's off with Alison. I'm back to being Robin again, even though I totally saved all your asses and won the championship game. - And got my face pummeled by Alison's crazy old grandpa. Serious does everyone in this town have wacko's in the family?"

Derek raised a brow at the teenager, taking in the healing cuts and bruises on his face, knowing there were others covering his body, he could sense them. He looked at him with a deep frown. "That doesn't explain why you're here?" he said in a harsh angry tone that was totally aimed at Gerard Argent and not the teenager.

The teenager shrugged once more. "Because I thought the place was going to be empty, and I didn't want to get caught by my dad. I've disappointed him enough for one month."

Derek watched him for a long while, listening to his heart, smelling the misery roll off him. He wanted to tell him to leave, to get out of there, to just go away and never show his face again. - But he couldn't. When it came to Stiles, a part of him just couldn't let go, no matter how much he knew he had to. Swallowing hard, he nodded his head in acceptance of the boy's presence.

Stiles grinned in that excited adorable way of his, though beneath it Derek could still see the sadness. He glared at the boy as he dropped heavily down on the bed next to him.

"So." he sighed dramatically, trying to sound causal, turning his attention to the bottle; he twisted the cap and took a swig, cringing at the taste before handing it to Derek.

The alpha looked from Stiles to the bottle and back again. It took him a few minutes before he reached for it. His fingers were barely closed around it when Stiles pulled it back.

"I'm not gonna catch no freaky werewolf disease or anything if we share, right?"

Derek's green eyes flashed red as he snatched the bottle violently out of the boys shaking hand.

The pair sat for a while, passing the bottle between them until Stiles became too restless and got to his feet, walking aimlessly around the small carriage, looking at things. "I'd have thought you would have moved all this stuff back to the house?"

"I will, eventually." Derek remarked, taking a large gulp of the alcohol. He watched him moved, hating himself more and more as he took in the awkward teenager.

"This your sister?" Stiles asked, lifting the small frame with the image of Laura safely inside.

The dark haired man stiffened at the question, his heart pounding in his chest. He was glad the others were gone, so they couldn't hear the way his heart raced, it meant he could relax and stop controlling what he was feeling. Stop hiding everything, for fear of them all finding out his secrets.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at the alpha, noticing the sadness that covered his features. His gut tightened.  _Good one Stiles_. He scolded himself. "Sorry, Sorry." he stuttered, replacing the picture quickly. "I shouldn't have brought it up. - I get it." and he did. He knew the pain never went away, that there was nothing to say that would make it better. That something, someone, would always remind you what you'd lost. He cringed at his own stupidity and fell silent, heading to the other end of the carriage, swooping down to grab the bottle as he went. He paused by an old trunk, staring down at it, the marking the same as Derek's tattoo.

"Get out." Derek snapped, though he didn't sound particularly angry or threatening.

"Huh?" Stiles gaped, turning to stare at the wolf-man.

"I said, get out. Leave. Go away. Get lost." Derek was on his feet but he wasn't stalking towards him, he just stood there, glaring at him, only it wasn't his usual sour-wolf glare, in fact if Stiles was honest it wasn't even a glare, not by Derek's standards. "What? Why? - If this is about….I'm sorry okay."

"Just go!" Derek shouted, his green eyes turning alpha red.

Stiles didn't move, either from fear, stubbornness or stupidity.

Derek got closer, towering over him slightly. "Don't you get it? I don't want you…" he swallowed his words, once again glad Stiles wasn't a wolf and wasn't able to hear his heart racing, or smell the desire flowing off him. He reached out for his anger and pain to anchor him, before he did something that they would both regret. "Just go, will you!"

"No!" Stiles shot back, meeting his gaze. "You owe me." he snapped. "This is all your fault. The least you can do is spear me some an hour or so to get drunk!"

"Stiles…I didn't do anything." he knew it was a lie. "What happened wasn't…"

"You could have let him go!"

Derek frowned at the teenager. "Who?"

"You know who,  _Scott_. You could have let him kill Peter and gain his freedom from the curse. Why didn't you?"

"Because it wouldn't have worked." Derek stated firmly.

"What?"

"It wouldn't have worked. There's no cure to the bite Stiles. I lied about killing Peter releasing Scott."

Stiles stared at him with an open mouth. "Why?" he stuttered.

"I needed Scott's help. I knew the only way to get him to work with me, to learn what he needed to know was to give him hope."

Stiles started at the alpha with wide horrific eyes, his heart racing with anger and hatred. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled, rushing at the larger man furiously, not caring that he didn't stand a chance. "How the hell could you?"

Derek grabbed him by the upper arms, forcing him back till he hit the back of the carriage, then he held him there, soaking in every ounce of hate and fury. "Would you rather I let Peter kill him?"

Stiles glared up at him, breathlessly panting with adrenaline and anger. He knew Derek was right, he knew Scott had needed to learn to control his abilities or die, but the idea that Derek had lied to them filled in with a surprising feeling of betrayal he hadn't felt since Scott kissed Lydia. He pushed the man off him, and was shocked that Derek backed away, turning his back to the teen. Stiles watched him closely, noting the way his body was slumped slightly.

"You need to go Stiles." Derek whispered loud enough for the boy to hear. When he didn't hear the teen move to leave as ordered, he rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at him. The amber eyes of the youth were on him and he felt his heart clench at the sight. "Stiles." he sighed warily. "You don't understand….I  _need_ you to leave. - Now."

Stiles looked at him with concern. Derek never sounded like that, tired and desperate, not even when he'd been dying from the wolfs bane. "Then explain it." the youth said defiantly, his heart racing, Derek could hear it.

"Explain?"

"Yeah. What's wrong? - Are you….changing or something?" he swallowed at the idea that he may be trapped in an abandoned train with a possible killer wolf, then he shook it off. Derek can't be changing, the full moon wasn't for weeks.

"No, Stiles. I'm not changing. - That's the problem." he sighed again, running his hand through his thick dark hair.

"Huh? You're not making much sense."

Derek knew he'd regret it, for a hundred different reason, but if it got Stiles out of there, if it kept Stiles away then maybe it was his only choice. Turning sharply, he cover the few feet that had been between them, pressing the teenager back into the rusty metal, his eyes flashing dangerously a second before his mouth crashed down on the teen. He heard Stiles heart skip and then race. He'd like to think it was a good sign, but he knew it wasn't. It didn't stop him though, tugging on the boy's lower lip, sucking on it hungrily. If this was his only chance, he may as well make the most out of it.

Stiles froze under the onslaught of Derek Hale's mouth. He didn't know what to think, or feel. Part of him desperately demanded that he push him away, while another part of him wanted to surrender. He still hadn't made up his mind when Derek pulled away, releasing him.

"Explained. Now  _leave_."

Stiles stood there on shaky legs, too shocked and confused to move. Then something in his mind clicked, he drew in a deep breath and turned, almost running from the deport, the bottle forgotten.

Derek dropped down onto his bed and allowed his head to fall into his hands, his jaw clenching painfully tight as he cursed himself.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

It wasn't meant to be this hard. He'd thought it would get easier, that it would go away, especially once he'd become the alpha. He thought - hoped - that the need to build a pack, to find a mate would override any other ' _human_ _'_ feelings he was having, but it hadn't. Laura had told him so, that his human side was as much a part of him as his wolf, but he'd ignored her, because it couldn't be true, he had to be  _normal_ , he had to find a mate and rebuild their pack. And now that he and Peter were the last in their blood line, that was twice as important. The Hale clan had to survive and prosper. Not through bite but blood. That had been why he'd taken Erica, she was meant to be his. Help him rebuild, only he couldn't stand her, at least not when it came to her physical touch. When she'd tried to lure him in, he'd tried to surrender, he tried to ignore the boiling desire in his stomach to push her away, telling himself over and again it was for the good of the pack, the bloodline, but his human side - his heart, Laura would say. - had won out and he'd thrown her off without thinking. And he kept waiting and watching for another female, someone he would be attracted to, who would make it easier to forget what he really was and what he really felt.

He hadn't realised it was happening. Not at first. He'd been so caught up in finding out what had happened to Laura that he completely ignored the emotional impact of the new…. _acquaintance_ was having on him. When did it really begin to occur to him? Well it all happened at once really. Standing nose to nose with the boy, trying to intimidate him. It had worked but the boy hadn't allowed his fear to stop him mouthing off. Despite his fear, Stiles had always tries to show him that he wasn't a pushover. It was hard not to be impressed and turned on by that.

Derek closed his eyes and lay back against the ratty pillow, staring up at the rusted metal ceiling. He should go back to the house, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be alone, just for a while, though the way things were going he may end up that way forever. Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

_The smell of fear and nervousness rolled of him in waves, but he didn_ _'_ _t back down, didn_ _'_ _t drop his gaze and didn_ _'_ _t surrender. There was an inner strength to Stiles Stilinski that radiated from his very soul. But with that strength came stupidity. Derek looked into those warm brown eyes and found he had to fight the urge to kiss him. He was just a kid for God_ _'_ _s sake, and as far as Derek could tell, straight. Of course it was hard to tell with teenagers, they could get turned on by a trashcan. So he_ _'_ _d stepped away and then stood quietly listening to him go on about his master plan, all the while telling himself he couldn't, he wasn't allowed. - It was a faze, that never seemed to end._

_Things had gotten uncomfortable when some kid named Danny showed up, apparently to work on a school project, but Stiles had other ideas. Derek felt that tightness in his chest for the first time in years, as he_ _'_ _d sat across Stiles room and watched the two teenagers sitting close together, talking in low voices, though he heard every word, the tightness grew. He heard him introduce him as his cousin Miguel, and didn_ _'_ _t know what irritated him more, the false family relationship or the name. Not that he expected Stiles to introducing as anything so ridiculous as his friend or even his boyfriend. And really, did he look like a Miguel?_

_Things had just gotten worse from there. The instruction to change his blood stained shirt meant that Derek would have the boys scent on him for hours. Something that in other circumstances wouldn_ _'_ _t bother him all that much. He heard the other boys heart rate speed up at the sight of him unclothes, but heard no such reaction from Stiles. This only added to his irritation. Proving that even if he was willing to give in to his human desires, he had no chance with the confident teenager. Maybe that_ _'_ _s why he_ _'_ _d slammed his head into the steering wheel a few hours later? Needing to share his pain. - Or maybe he just resented being pimped out to Stiles friends._

_But as much as he was annoyed and angry mostly at his own foolishness, the instant he_ _'_ _d realised Stiles was in danger from his supposedly comatose uncle, he was there, needing to save and protect him._

After that things hadn't gotten any better, not because of his torn desires, his alpha wolf verses his human heart but because he felt the shift in the boy. From the excitement of adventure to hatred. Stiles hated him, which he'd confirmed tonight, though he'd known it before Stiles even did. He blamed him for not letting Scott go, for what happened to the girl he did care for, and for what he'd done to Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. He hated him for all the lies he'd had to tell and secrets he had to keep and it ripped Derek in two every day.

And now he would hate him for the physical intrusion, but like he'd done for weeks, he except it and carry on, he'd live his life and try to rebuild. He'd find another female, and this time he won't allow his human desires to distract him from doing his duty to his blood and pack.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

 

Stiles woke up with a pounding headache and a sick feeling in his gut. He couldn't completely remember how he'd gotten home but his mouth tasted revolting. Turing over he buried his head beneath his pillow and closed his eyes, glad it was spring break and he didn't have to worry about school, because he'd had more than enough worry over the past couple of months.

Settling beneath the covers Stiles gave a sigh. He could feel sleep dragging him under once more, and that's when it hit him. His eyes flew open and he shot up in the bed grabbing his head as he did so. He winced partly from the pain and partly from the sudden realization that he'd dreamt about kissing Derek. - At least he hoped it was a dream, though he wasn't sure what was more disturbing, the thought of dreaming of the alpha or the idea that said werewolf had actually kissed him. He rubbed at his temples, taking deep breaths to calm his erratic beating heart. How was he ever going to face the wolf again? "God I'm so screwed." he murmured.

When he'd asked if he was attractive to gay guys, he hadn't meant for the universe to answer him like this. He blamed the alcohol and the situation with Lydia. He loved her right, and she'd picked that jerk Jackson over him, who wouldn't have been upset and desperate. - He wasn't gay, and neither was Derek, right? Werewolves weren't gay, they were all about mating and having pups. He swallowed nervously. And if Derek were gay, what was he doing kissing him.

Stiles was under no delusions, he wasn't sexy or hot, he was probably considered cute. - like a baby or puppy. So why would someone like Derek Hale want him? Or maybe the more important question was why did he even care? After all it had only been a dream. Just a dream, his screwy brain short circuiting, because he wasn't in any way, shape or form attracted to the Alpha, so that meant…..

The teenager suddenly felt breathless, his heart pounding in his chest. Was the room spinning or was he? He fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes as the panic attack took hold of his body. He held his breath, he was drowning again, he could feel the ocean of panic closing around him. Just hold your breath. He told himself, that's what the school counselor had said. Hold your breath and fight to the surface. Only for Stiles the surface seemed to be getting furtherer away by the second. Just as he thought he was gaining he was lost.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

"Stiles? Stiles!" Derek looked down at the teen, he'd heard his heart pounding from two streets away and had left his car on the side of the road and ran the rest of the way to the Stilinski house. "Stiles, you need to calm down and breathe." the alpha said firmly, his hand pressed to the boys chest, feeling his heart slam against his palm. "Stiles, breathe. Slowly. In. Out. In. Out." he talked him through the attack, until the boy was calm finally.

Derek stepped back reluctantly and thrust his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket as Stiles scrambled up the bed to rest against the headboard.

"What - What are you doing here?" Stiles demanded nervously.

Derek could smell the fear, different to the other times he confronted the teen. His heart clenched tightly, knowing what it meant. Before Stiles had been intimidated by him, with only the mildest amount of fear, now he was bathed in it. "I heard your panic attack." he said as if that was answer enough.

Stiles glanced around his room, yanking his covers up to cover his body like a prudish virgin, which let's face it, he was. Derek couldn't help the growl that slid from his throat at the action, his hands clenching tighter in his pockets.

"I'm not going to attack you Stiles." he announced, his tone insulted.

"That would be a first." The boy replied sarcastically. "Bit early for new years

resolutions isn't it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. - Last night was….a mistake. I allowed myself to be…..distracted."

"Distracted?" Stiles frowned, now wasn't that romantic. "Gee thanks."

The alpha met the boys amber eyes. "You're sixteen Stiles."

"So?" the boy frowned, letting go of his covers, and leaping out of the bed. "So is Scott and Jackson, it didn't stop them from…."

Derek raised a brow at the boy, his heart racing, was he saying what he thought he was saying. The wolf took a breath, holding it in.

Stiles threw up his hands before grabbing for the jean's he'd been wearing the night before. "What the hell am I saying. I'm not gay."

Derek released the breath as his hope died.

"It was just the drink, okay. And like you said, I'm sixteen. Hormones all over the place. I would have kiss a garbage truck."

The muscle in Derek's jaw twitched as he clenched it harder. "As long as we're clear." he growled.

Stiles paused, looking over at him, surprised by what he saw, or what he thought he saw in the man's green eyes. It couldn't have been hurt.

Derek barely had enough time to calm himself before Stiles bedroom door flew opened and Scott strolled in, pausing at the sight of the alpha. The boy glared at him like he was some kind of threat, as he pulled his head phone's out of his ears.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, looking between Derek and Stiles.

Derek met the other boy with his alpha glare. He wasn't going to answer the beta's questions, especially one who didn't want to be part of his pack. Instead he sent Stiles a final look that said the conversation was over and asking him not to tell Scott about what had happened, then he headed for the exit, dropping smoothly out of the window.

Stiles stared after him for a long moment, unsure whether what he was feeling was relief or regret.

"What did he want?" Scott asked angrily staring at the window.

"He came to help me."

"What?" Scott frowned. "With what?"

"I was having a panic attack, he was passing and heard it."

Scott stared at his best friend. "Are you alright? I didn't think you had them anymore?"

Stiles shrugged. "Guess it's all the stress from the past few weeks." he replied nonchalantly.

"Sorry man."

"Hey, it's cool. It's not your fault you got bit and your girlfriends family are out to kill you and the other, or that Jackson turned into some giant freaking lizard, or that one of our insane class mates used him to kill people or that Lydia still loves him despite the lizard werewolf thing…." or that your damn alpha kissed me last night. Stiles surprised himself that he hadn't said that last one out loud.

"If it's any consolation, Alison's not my girlfriend. She broke up with me."

Stiles dragged a t-shirt over his head. "Wouldn't you guys have had to be together in order to break up?" he remarked from behind his clean tee.

"We were together."

"Secretly, until she started ignoring your calls and texts and messages."

Scott sent him a dangerous glare.

"I'm just saying."

"She just needs some time to deal. We'll get back together, you wait and see."

"I don't doubt it, man." Stiles smiled, slipping into his trainers. "In the meantime, we could both do with a distraction."

Scott smiled. "What you got in mind."

"I was thinking you could help me make first line."

The teen wolf nodded. "I think I can do that. - Now?" he frowned as Stiles grabbed his lacrosse stuff.

"Yep, now." he nodded, thankful his headache had passed.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek got back to the house feeling like he'd been ran over with a truck. He climbed out of his car and froze at the sight of the front door, his stomach tightening. They couldn't be here, not now, not already. It was the last thing they needed at the moment. They'd barely survived the Argents, not to mention he had been abandoned by two pack members, and another two didn't want anything do with him. There was no way he could face the Alpha's now.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know sitting here isn't going to solve anything."

Derek looked up to see the smug face of his uncle. "What exactly do you expect me to do? I can't force Scott and Jackson to join me."

Peter looked at him with a raised brow. "Can't you?"

The younger werewolf glare at the older. "No. I can't."

"You know Derek, that's always been your problem; you're not willing to exert your authority."

"You mean like you did with Scott."

Peter shrugged. "That boy is stubborn but I had the right idea. If you get him away from the Argent girl and Stiles, he'll be much easier to control."

Derek glared at the older man, forcing himself to remain calm at the implied threat. "It goes to show you just don't know Scott. As much as Alison and Stiles keep him from the pack, their deaths would only alienate him further."

"Who said anything about killing? Honestly Derek, where do you get such violent ideas?" Peter sighted, shaking his head. "But if you can't be rid of them, maybe you should think of bringing them into the fold."

"Neither Alison or Stiles would take the bite."

"I know. I've already offered the young man the chance to join us; he turned me down, though he had been lying when he said so. - Maybe you could persuade him otherwise."

Derek tightened his jaw. "You offered Stiles the bite?" he almost growled.

Peter watched him closely and Derek knew he'd shown his hand when Peter raised a brow and smirked. Turning on his heels, the older wolf left.

"Your running out of time Derek." He called back.

Derek sat back down on the rusted old bed and groaned. He had to be more careful. Peter knowing was dangerous; Scott finding out would be a disaster. He didn't know what had gotten into him; he'd been able to keep his mask in place for weeks. Never allowing it as slip even slightly. Now here he was growling at his uncle over something as unimportant as an offered bite, one Stiles had turned down.

He figured his inability to remain in control came from last night. He should never have let his desires override his judgment. Though the plan had clearly worked, if that morning was any judge. Stile feared him now, which meant he would stay away. Of course if Stiles stayed away, so did Scott.

Peter had a point, Stiles and Alison were the barrier, he'd said so himself to Scott. They were his pack and while he remained loyal to them he'd never think of joining him. The Alpha couldn't hold that against him. Protecting your pack, keeping them safe was what it meant to be an alpha. - Which meant one day, Scott would make a strong leader, his only failing was his refusal to except what he was and until he did, he would always be in danger. - And so would Stiles and Alison.

The idea of Stiles being court in the crossfire again, like he had with the Argents, made his wolf rear up. He forced it back, his head falling into his hands with a groan. The pressure of what was to come crashing down on him. He was never going to survive the Alpha's without a pack, and the pack would never survive without him. Why couldn't they see that?"

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

"An alpha pack?" Scott frowned.

"That's what Derek said. A whole pack made up of Alpha's." Isaac explained across the table.

Stiles shifted in his seat. "Well at least Derek will be happy. A whole pack just like him. I can just see it now; them all sat around just scowling at each other."

"I don't think it's like that." Isaac said, shaking his head. "I get the feeling from Peter that this is a very bad thing."

Stiles groaned. "Of course it is." shoving a fry in his mouth.

"Are they here for all of us, or just Derek?" Scott asked, sending a look at his best friend as he heard his heart jump.

"I don't know. Derek's not talking."

"Big surprise." Stiles scoffed.

"What about Peter? Hasn't he said anything?" Scott pressed.

Isaac fidgeted with his fries, shifting uneasily on his chair.

"Isaac?"

The teen sighed. "Only…if we're not together when they come….Derek's dead."

Stiles swallowed hard, his head snapping up to stare at his friend. "I say let them come." he shrugged, trying to give the air of someone who didn't care if the guy who'd kissed him got ripped to pieces by a pack of wild werewolves.

Scott smiled at him, ignoring the lie he heard in the words. "Peter's probably exaggerating."

"He said that without Derek, we're all dead."

Scott scoffed. "They're just trying to scare us. Derek wanted me to join the pack and to except him as my alpha. Well, it ain't happening."

Isaac looked at his friend and wolf-brother uncertainly. "I don't know Scott, Derek is pretty freaked. I can feel his unease."

Stiles stared down at his half eaten meal. Where they really all in danger again, so soon? Maybe Scott was right and Derek was just trying to freak them out so that they'd join the pack, or at least Scott and Jackson would. Maybe that was what the previous night had been about, maybe he figured if he could seduce him or something, that he'd take the alpha's side and convince Scott to join him.  _Bastard_. Stiles swore silently. He really hated that guy. Well if he thought that was going to work, he was in for a surprised.

Stiles sent the message almost the moment Scott had climbed out of his jeep.

**MGS: Derek**

**Deport**

**Midnight.**

The rest of the evening was spent building himself up for the confrontation. He was going to tell that deluded alpha just where he could stick his master plan. By midnight Stiles was so hyped up on adrenaline and Adderall, that it was a miracle he'd been able to get to the rail deport in one peace.

He stood in the dusty warehouse bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Stiles?"

He span around to find Derek stood on the steps, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, staring at him.

"What do you want?"

Stiles stared at him for a long minute, as if he'd forgotten why he was there. "Huh, right. - I came to tell you. I know what you're up to and it ain't gonna work."

"And what that exactly?" Derek asked with a raised brow.

"The whole kissing me thing. You think that seducing me will get me to convince Scott to join the pack."

Derek smirked. " _Seducing_ you?"

"Y-yeah."

Derek laughed, though there was no real humour in the sound, before turning to leave.

"It won't work." Stiles called after him.

"I didn't expect it would. - You're just  _too_ smart for me Stiles."

The teenager heard the sarcasm in the man's voice as he left and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd actually just made an idiot of himself.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Stiles felt like an utter idiot, though he didn't know why. It had been a perfectly reasonable assumption, considering the circumstances. And if Derek hadn't been trying to use him to get to Scott, just like Gerard Argent had, then what the hell had that kiss been about?  _Pity_ his mind provided. After all he had been ranting on about losing Lydia to Jackson, and Scott to Alison, maybe Derek had done it to make him feel better?  _Well, congratulation Mr. Sour wolf, it didn't work_.

Stiles dropped back onto his bed still fully clothes and listened to the silence of the house. At least there had been one good thing to come from his dad's suspension, he'd been home. Now he was sheriff again, things were back to normal. He supposed he should see that as a good thing, it was the only part of his life that was normal.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

For the next few days Stiles was determined not to think about Derek. His manner of distraction being lacrosse. Scott kept his promise and they had spent their spring break trying to get Stiles good enough to make first line permanently. They were joined everyday by Isaac, which at the beginning hadn't felt like a problem to him, except that Isaac and Scott end up playing around like a pair of hyper puppies, leaving him feeling once more like the third wheel. At least with Alison it had been because Scott was getting something Stiles couldn't provide, though maybe that's what was happening with Isaac, after all they were both wolves.

By the third day it had turned into an all-out pack party, Jackson somehow inviting himself to join them, pushing him further out of the loop. It quickly became less of a 'teach-Stiles-to-play' gathering and more of a 'my-fangs-are-bigger-than-your-fangs' one.

Stiles eventually found himself on familiar ground, being benched when Jackson almost took his head off while tackling Isaac to the ground; thankfully Scott had stepped in to pull them apart. There was one high light through, in the form of Lydia, who seemed unwilling to let Jackson out of her sight.

They'd sit and chat casually while watching the chaos.

"So how are you coping with the new insaneness of our normal dull lives?" Stiles asked softly never taking his eyes off his three werewolf team mates.

"My life was never dull." Lydia insisted. "But at least it had been normal. - I can't believe you guys kept this from Me." she said a little hurt.

Stiles looked at her apologetically. "Would you have believed us if we'd told you outright?"

Lydia glared at him for a moment, before sighing. "Of course I would have. - I just wouldn't have admitted it."

"Like when you weren't admitting you've been having problems for weeks?" Stiles asked seriously.

Lydia lifted her chin. "That wasn't my fault. I didn't know Pe…..he was….." she fell silent and Stiles kicked himself for bring it up.

"Well, you seem to be back on form." Stiles grinned.

"Hardly, I'm sat here talking to you."

Stiles stared at hurt for a moment, before seeing the teasing gleam in her eyes. "See, back to normal already."

Lydia gave a little chuckle. "Well, I don't have much choice in the coping area, do I? It's part of my life now. I can't exactly ignore the fact that my boyfriends a werewolf." she said confidently, like it was the most normal thing in the word, her gaze fixed on Jackson.

Stiles swallowed the lump of jealousy in his throat. He really didn't have a chance with her, did he? Fifteen year plan or no, Lydia only had eyes for Jackson and him for her. If anyone in Beacon Hills understood what Jackson saw in Lydia it was him. While everyone in school thought she was just some heartless, prom queen, they knew better. People just didn't pay enough attention, didn't see what was beneath that icy exterior. Lydia had a heart and wasn't at all cold, she was simply blatant and spoke her mind, even when you didn't want to hear it, and that's what Stiles loved about her. It was just a shame that she happened to be in love with an arrogant self-important jerk of a werewolf.

Somehow thinking that brought the image of Derek to mind and his chest tightened. He forced the thought away as Jackson stopped what he was doing and glared at him, all wolf eyes and snarl. Getting to his feet, Stiles held up hands. "Not doing a thing." he said, backing away from Lydia just a bit.

The strawberry blond giggled lightly, blowing a kiss to the wolf while yanking Stiles back down next to her.

"Don't worry Stilinski, I'll protect you." she laughed and Stiles rolled his eyes.

Why did everyone think he needed protecting? Sure he'd gotten his arse kicked by an old coot, but well that was….different. The guy was insane. But he'd been human, so if he couldn't protect himself from an old insane human, how the hell was he meant to protect himself from a pack of wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Nm0594 for giving me the correct spelling for Adderall.


	4. Chapter 4

To anyone observing them, they were just your average group of teenagers, hanging out at a dinner, stuffing their faces with unhealthy fast food and talking about weird on-line games. But they weren't average, far from it. They sat gathered around the table, eating their meals and talking about their lives.

"Dr Deaton says the alpha pack is like some kind of wolf review board. When a new Alpha comes to power they hit town to judge if their ready to be put in control." Scott said around his burger. "They check them and their pack out."

"Check them out?" Lydia asked with a mix of nervousness and interest.

"Test them, make sure the Alpha's up to the job and that the pack is willing to follow him."

"Well, looks to me, like Derek's screwed." Jackson laughed.

"And?" Stiles pressed, ignoring both Jackson's comment and the tightening of his stomach.

"And according to the doc, they test the whole pack to breaking point."

"Well that's alright, I'm not part of his pack." Jackson said defiantly.

"Maybe, but I am." Isaac murmured, looking nervously at his half eaten burger.

Scott looked over at him. "Then maybe you should think about, you know, cutting ties. Deaton says their only interested in Derek's pack, they won't care about omega's."

"I - I can't do that." Isaac whispered. "I can't just turn my back on Derek. He saved me."

Stiles watched him closely, glad to see there was some loyalty around the table.

" _Saved_ you? He made you a wolf." Scott snapped angrily.

"I asked."

"He offered. He knew you were in trouble, he prayed on you because you were weak. Just like he did with Erica and Boyd."

Isaac shook his head disagreeing, but Stiles could see that he was seeing Scott's point of view. Stiles didn't know why but it kind of made him angry.

Stiles shifted in his seat at the mention of the other wolves, wolves he'd last seen tied up in the Argent's basement. Christopher Argent had told them he'd let Erica and Boyd go and they hadn't heard from them since. Apparently they'd decided life in Beacon Hills was too dangerous for them. A sentiment Stiles could heartily agree with.

"Then Derek wouldn't have a pack." Isaac frowned.

"Does he really deserve one?" Scott scoffed.

"Everyone deserves a family." Stiles murmured, forgetting for a moment that he was surrounded by wolves.

"We're not his family." Scott said almost furiously.

"I was just saying, it's gotta suck, he's on his own now." Stiles shrugged, playing absently with his fries.

"Since when have you been president of the Derek Hale fan club, Stilinski?" Jackson scoffed.

"I'm not, I'm just saying." Stiles snapped back.

"Well, he's got Peter."

They all noticed Lydia's discomfort at the man's name and Scott sent her an apologetic look.

"Yeah, cause he's a person you want watching your back." Stiles said sarcastically. "And what if this alpha pack, once it's finished with Derek decides to go after you." Stiles snapped, looking around the table. "Cause we're kinda looking like a pack to me. - Derek already calls you our alpha." he said, looking directly at Scott. "What then huh? What if you're the next to take the test."

"Hey, Scott ain't my alpha any more than Derek is. I don't have…."

Stiles sent him a hard look. "Really, so your sitting with us why?"

Everyone looked at Stiles like he'd grown a second and third head. His heart was racing and he knew they could hear it. "I'm just saying okay, that we're all new to this, and some of us, don't have super powers, so I think I've got a right to be concerned."

"So you're saying we should join Derek's pack?" Scott frowned, looking at his friend with concern.

Stiles pushed back his chair and got to his feet, heaving his lacrosse stuff over his shoulder. "I'm saying that if you had any sense, you'd think about the group rather than just yourselves." with that Stiles left the table then the dinner, fully aware that there were four sets of eyes following him.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Stiles was working away on his computer when a familiar face popped up in the corner of the screen.

"Hey." Scott said nervously.

"Hi." Stiles nodded.

"You still pissed at me?"

"Nuh. - Sorry about earlier. I think it's all the stress of the past few months." Stiles forced a warm smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We good?"

"Of course."

There was an awkward silence as Stiles and Scott shifted in their individual chairs, looking at the screen nervously.

"Did you mean what you said, about Derek?" Scott asked finally.

Stiles shrugged. "You know I can't stand the guy, but it took us weeks longer to figure out about Jackson because you two weren't talking. I just think for the greater good of the group we should at least, you know….talk to him."

Scott looked guiltily at his desk top. "He's just so….unreasonable. He's convinced he's always right, and won't listen to anyone."

"Sounds familiar." Stiles scoffed.

"What's that meant to mean?" Scott frowned through the screen.

"Just that maybe the reason you hate Derek so much, is because he reminds you of you." Stiles shrugged.

"So what's your excuse?" Scott asked harshly.

"I think constantly being shoved and threatened and treated like a play toy is reason enough, don't you?"

Scott laughed a little. "Good point."

The teen wolf heaved a heavy sigh, "Alright, you may have a point. I'll think about it. Okay. - We up for practice tomorrow?"

"When you say practice, you mean me sat on the bench with Lydia while you and the pack play chase the tail? - Sure, why not. Let's just avoid discussions about Alphas okay."

"Deal. See you at nine?"

"Nine? Are you crazy, it's spring break, I'll see you at eleven." Stiles grinned. "Night."

Scott laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, night Stiles."

Stiles signed off and closed down his computer before heading off to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, he was lying in bed staring at the ceiling telling himself that he had to get a grip. He couldn't keep defending Derek, he had to stop letting his heart skip at the mere mention of him. It was ridiculous. If he didn't, the guys would know something was up, and then there would be trouble and like hell was he getting stuck between his best friend and….Derek Hale.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek watched from a distance. He was losing his pack or at least the single member he had. He could feel Isaac pulling away from him, his loyalty shifting to the wayward Omega. Though Scott wasn't so much as an omega as a reluctant alpha. At any other time Derek would have cared, he'd just go out and start again, but then Scott would probably take them too.

Derek wasn't one for jealousy, so it wasn't that that was coursing through his veins at the thought of Scott dismantling his pack piece by piece, it was frustration at the boy for not seeing that he couldn't protect the pack he was creating for himself. Sure he had the loyalty and the brains but he didn't have the knowledge or the experience. There was still so much he didn't know about what he was, about the world he now belonged too. And without those things the pack would crumble.

If Scott would only accept him as alpha, he could teach him, show him how to be a stronger better leader, and then one day hand over control of the pack to him. But Scott was too stubborn and it was going to get them all killed. Because once the Alpha pack were finished ripping him of his position and then into pieces, they would go after the teenagers and they most definitely weren't ready for that.

His attention was drawn to Stiles as he sat with the strawberry blond, Lydia, on the bench. Joking, laughing and trying his best to flirt. Derek clenched his jaw and ignored the anger bubbling in his gut. He'd been furious at the boy for days, unable to believe that he'd honestly thought he'd tried to use him to get to Scott. When had he ever given the impression he was like that? It would however have been easier if that was the truth, it would have saved Derek from countless hours of worry over whether he was going to lose control like that again. Because in the past few months he'd been really wanting too and after the other night, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay so distant if they were forced into the same room together. So maybe it was a good thing that Scott kept to himself, and his pack.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek returned to the house to find Erica and Boyd sat close together on the porch, they looked exhausted. He could see the dark shadows under Erica's eyes, both were pale.

"What are you two doing back here?" He asked walking cautiously up to the house.

"They wouldn't let us leave." Erica murmured pitifully.

Derek didn't need to ask who. His gaze settled on the mark still painted onto his door.

"Aren't ya gonna ask who?"

"I know. - What did they say to you?"

Boyd looked at Erica, pulling her closer. Derek watched them closely. He'd planned for Erica to become Scott's mate, once he'd realised he couldn't take her, it seemed that she'd chosen her own though.

"They asked us a ton of questions. About you. - Then they put us….through tests, made us show them what we'd learnt." Boyd told him.

"Then they said we had to return to our Alpha, and we can't leave town."

Derek stood silently listening to the pair, his gut clenching tight. It had already started. It was only a matter of time before they went after Isaac.

"What did you tell them?" Derek asked, not sounding partially worried.

Boyd and Erica exchanged nervous looks.

"Everything." Erica murmured, staring at her feet.

Derek nodded then turned his head slightly and let out a call, only werewolves would hear. Calling Isaac home, confident that Scott hadn't gained his loyalty yet. "Go inside, rest. School starts in a couple of days, you need to regain your strength."

"School? You want us to…."

"Yes." Derek said, turning as Isaac came rushing out of the woods. "Until then none of you are to leave the property. Understood." he said, looking directly at Isaac, who lowered his gaze submissively.

Derek turned and marched up the stairs, passing Peter on his way in the house. "That goes for you too."

"Where else would I go?" Peter smirked with a shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

No one saw hid nor snout of Isaac over the next couple of days and both Scott and Stiles were worried. Though for entirely different reasons. Scott was convinced that Derek had discovered Isaac was thinking about abandoning the pack and had done something to him, like locking him up in that basement beneath the Hale house. Stiles however was more concerned that Isaac's sudden disappearance signifying that the Alpha pack had made a move on Derek. Yep, that's right, as disturbing as it was Stiles was actually concerned for the Alpha. He kept telling himself it really wasn't Derek's safety that worried him but his own and Scott's. He was still sure they were going to get caught in the crossfire whether Scott wanted to or not.

Okay, so he was just that little bit concerned about Derek too. He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried, the guy had just seemed to worm his way into Stiles head and take root, with no intention of leaving,  _ever_. At least school would save him. He was determined to throw himself into the world of academia and completely ignore the crazy werewolf madness going on around him. He'd had enough of that over the past couple of months.

Sadly it seemed the universe was conspiring against him when on their first day back at school they discovered that their new English Lit' teacher was certain resurrected psycho werewolf. All eyes turned instantly to Lydia, including Peter's. The young strawberry blond stiffened in her seat and Jackson growled at the new teacher and received a detention for his efforts. Stiles clenched his jaw and glared at Peter as he began rambling on about Shakespeare and Macbeth. The teen having the feeling that he was trying to pass a secret message to the gathered wolves.

The rest of the day was spent with the pack playing some type of protection team to Lydia, who was still shaken by Peter's presence in their school. Lacrosse practice wasn't practically eventful but luckily for Stiles, the couch was still on a high after winning the state championships, so he didn't spend the whole practice on the bench. To all their surprise Erica and Boyd were back in school alone with Isaac, who seemed determined to stick like glue to Scott at every available opportunity. Which left Stiles feeling oddly like he'd been replaced. Erica was back to paying his wolf best friend a little too much attention, though Stiles figured out quickly it was most done to get at Allison, who hadn't made any attempts to reconnect with the group. Stiles could help but feel sorry for her, just a bit. She'd trusted her crazy ass grandpa and it had cost her, a boyfriend, her best friend and a lot of respect. But as much as he had sympathy he couldn't forget the beating the old man had given him in front of Erica and Boyd, who he'd sworn to secrecy. He'd found himself wondering once or twice if she'd know what the old man had done to him, occasionally catching guilty looks sent his way. He hoped he was imagining it, because he might not ever forgive her if she'd been in on that little crazy-Argent plan. As much as Allison had been ostracized from the group, Stiles was constantly aware of Scott watching her, pining away for her. He knew Scott was hoping for a second chance, and even after everything, after all Allison and her family had done, the teen wolf was convinced they'd be together again. – One day. –  _Soon_.

And if the first day back at Beacon High wasn't going bad enough, his precious jeep had to go and break down on the way home, leaving him alone and pissed off after Scott had blown him off for work, without so much as I'll call you later.

He was fussing with the engine when he heard the car pull up and a chill ran down his spine. After everything that had happened to him over the past month and a half, he thought he had every right to be nervous and more than a little jumpy. He practically leapt out of his own skin when the familiar voice rang into the silence.

"What are you doing out here?"

Stiles closed his eyes for a second, taking a relieved breath before looking around to meet Derek's green eyes. "Frying eggs, what's it look like." he scoff sarcastically.

"Why aren't you at lacrosse practice?" Derek said from the side, his hands buried deep in his jacket pockets.

Stiles head snapped around ready to speak when he realised what was going on, that Isaac had probably snuck off with Scott to the clinic. Despite feeling annoyed, jealous and angry at being put aside in favor of wolf-bonding time. - Scott had never asked him to go to the clinic, unless it was to save some moody sour wolf's fury arse. – He met Derek's gaze and lied coolly, as was his style. "Oh right, well you know, I never get to actually play unless a psycho has kidnapped half the team or Isaac had sent them to the hospital, so I figured I'd blow it off." he shrugged.

Derek stared at him dead-pan. He could hear that he was lying by the racing of his heart, which meant that Isaac had lied too, that was probably why he'd sent the text rather than called or asked Erica or Boyd to pass on the message. Derek clenched his jaw, the young wolf was most definitely with Scott, not that he really minded all that much, except for the fact that there was an Alpha pack out there waiting to begin another test, and Derek had no idea what that test would be or who they would go after this time.

He glanced around. "You shouldn't be out here. It's not safe."

"Why because of the Alphas?" Stiles scoffed turning his attention back to the engine.

"Isaac told you?" Derek murmured; a little surprised. Clearly the young wolf's friendship with Scott and Stiles was progressing, which would either strengthen them as a pack, or rip them apart.

Stiles shrugged. "It's not like there after me." he murmured into the engine.

Derek frowned at the tone. "There'll go after everyone connected to m…..the pack."

Stiles glanced up nervously.

"So you should warn Scott." Derek added.

Stiles gave a dry laugh. Like Scott would listen to him. All he'd cared about over the past two months was Allison and his new wolf life. Unless he was researching some kind of lizard monster or helping the teen wolf not kill anyone, Scott barely knew he was alive any more. - And besides, now he had Isaac, his new BFF. Stiles knew he was being snippy and childish but he just couldn't help it. He'd gone from being the second most important person in Scott's life to being…like the fifth, behind his mom, Allison, Isaac, Derek and probably even Jackson. Stiles pulled his lower lip though his teeth and sighed miserably.

Derek watched the teenager intensely, feeling his heart skip and his stomach tightened. He could tell he was upset and it didn't take a genius to know why. - He was kinda thankful it wasn't him this time. Taking a breath he opened his mouth to speak only to snap it closed again. Whatever he said, Stiles would only brush it off, rejecting the comfort and friendship he offered because he was cautious around him, now more than ever. So instead Derek clenched his jaw tight and stepped forward, pulling his hands from his pocked, he roughly shoved Stiles away from the engine, causing him to stumble a little and glare at him. Pushing Stiles around was normal; it felt normal, for them, and right now they both needed normal.

Derek ignored the teen and bent over the engine, fiddling with things while Stiles complained beside him. Derek remarked casually that Stiles needed to get a more suitable car, something the teenager saw as a personal insult rather than a general observation.

"Try it now." he ordered, not looking up.

Stiles moved quickly back into the driver's seat, clearly desperate to be as far away from the werewolf as possible. Turning the engine over, he huffing when nothing happened and leant out the window with a raised brow and a smirk, but Derek couldn't see it, hidden by the hood.

Derek continued to fiddle around before poking his head around the side and meeting Stiles impatient yet amused gaze and hating them both for the way it affected him. "Now." he snapped, pulling back behind his shield. This time it worked, the engine making a stony rumbling noise. Derek slammed down the hood knowing Stiles would hate him for it and strolled around to the window.

There was a strange and awkward silence for a few moments, Stiles's gaze fixed on his hands, wrapped around the steering wheel, Derek's fixed to his boots.

"You know Peter's working at the school?" Stiles said. It wasn't really as question.

Derek straightened. "I'm aware."

Stiles glanced around at him. "And you couldn't have stopped him? After what he did to Lydia and Scott, you don't think his presence is a little tactless?"

Derek glowered at the teenager. "And I'm meant to do what exactly."

"Well your Alpha-big-wolf, order him to quit." Stiles demanded.

At any other time, for any other reason, Derek might have considered it but not to spare the feelings of Stiles little crush - And Scott can take care of himself, or so he liked to thinks. Derek allowed a cold callous grin to spread over his face. "I'm hardly going to do that. Being an Alpha doesn't exactly pay well and I've got hungry wolves to feed and a house to rebuild, we need a pay check."

Stiles frowned at him. "So why don't  _you_  get a job? Why send Peter to work at the school? - Is he even qualified?"

"I didn't send him, and yes he'd is. He was a teacher before….and a good one. - And last I checked, thanks to the Argents Beacon High is a couple of teachers down. And Since when do I need to clear pack business with you?"

Stiles gapped for a split second before his irritation and anger took hold. "So you figure you'd replace one insane psycho with another." he snapped, ignoring Derek's last comment.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. The truth was he wasn't all that keen on Peter working at the school either, he didn't think he was quite stable enough – mentally – to be let loose around the general public, and would most likely cause trouble for them all. But with the Alpha's waiting in the shadows, he needed someone watching the pack and Peter was his only option. Not that he was going to tell that to Stiles. "As for me, well…I was thinking Law Enforcement." the Alpha smirked. "After what happened at the station, I'm sure your dad could do with…."

" _No_! Stay away from my dad!" Stiles snapped, fear causing his voice to tremble.

The smirk died on Derek's lips and he glared at the teenager for a second, his eyes flashing red. Slowly and silently turned, heading back to his car. Both hurt and angry at the blatant accusatory tone. Did the boy really think he was some kind of threat to his father? Proof if he needed it that nothing could have come from him and Stiles. If the  _boy_  could honestly belief that about him, he was better off.

Stiles held his breath, watching Derek in the mirror as he climbed into his Camaro. A few moments later the slick black car speed past him and he dropped his head onto the steering wheel with a frustrated groan. He hadn't meant it to sound like it had. He hadn't been thinking…. All he'd thought about when Derek mentioned working for his dad was the danger he could put him in, especially with the Alpha pack, somewhere. He didn't think Derek would actually go out of his way to hurt him, even if he was currently pissed at Stiles, but he'd said himself that the Alpha's would go after those closest to him, and Stiles was already well aware that he, himself, was putting his dad in danger just knowing by being friends with Scott and the others.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles turned over the engine and smiled when it started. So what if Derek hated him, what did he care? With that thought in mind he drove the home to an empty silent house.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The pack, or none pack as the case may be were gathered in the cafeteria two days later enjoying a casual lunch, taking about anything none werewolf related and Stiles was happy, for a while he could pretend everything was normal, well as normal as it could be surrounded by werewolves. So Stiles should know by now that that meant everything was going to go to crap. They were in the middle of arguing about the latest Resident Evil movie when the scrap of a chair drew all their attention, everyone's eyes turning to the end of the table where Peter was lowering himself into a seat. Both Jackson and Stiles moved closer to Lydia protectively, which made the wolf laugh. Danny, the only member of the table not up to date on the family secret, looked around at the gathering with a confused frown.

Peter grinned at them all, stealing an apple off Erica's tray and biting into it. "And how are we all today?" he asked casually, as if he wasn't giving the whole table the creeps.

No one answered, not even the actually members of his pack. Stiles sent a concerned glance to Lydia, only to find her staring at the man with a strange look on her face, as if remembering something. His gut tightened at the sight and he took a deep breath, looking between her and the wolf.

"Okay." Peter sighed dramatically. "Well, just so you know, the new principle just arrived."

They continued to stare at him, each carrying a  _'why should we care about this?'_  look and Stiles had that cramping feeling in his gut again, the one he got when there was trouble on the horizon.

"And she's…." he looked at the confused Danny. "…going to be trouble."

Everyone's eyes widened at the man's words, the wolves all turning their heads a little, smelling the air, sensing the new arrival. A tension settled over the table.

"Derek will want everyone at the house after school." Peter added getting to his feet, his unfinished apple in his hand. He cast Lydia a long look before strolling away calmly.

Stiles looked at the girl he loved and felt his heart skip at the look in her eyes. Surely she wasn't….? She couldn't be? She was with Jackson. She'd chosen Jackson. He wasn't overly sure if he was meant to feel concerned, angry or jealous.

The table sat looking at each other nervously, no one talking, the atmosphere abuzz. It didn't take long for it to make Danny uncomfortable, forcing him to leave. The moment Jackson's best friend was away from the table, Stiles spoke.

"Wonderful, we get rid of one crazy head teacher out to kill us all only to get another." He remarked with a groan.

"We don't know it's anything to do with the Alpha's." Scott murmured, not even bothering to sound convincing, his gaze settling across the room on Allison.

"Oh, so it's just a coincidence that the Alpha's arrive and we end up with a wolf running the school?" Boyd scoffed.

"So what do we do?" Isaac asked, looking to Scott for answers.

The teen wolf frowned uncertainly. "I - We should just….keep our heads down." He shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze going back to Allison.

"Cause that worked so well last time." Stiles slouching low in his chair.

"Look, there not here for us, there here for Derek." Scott said dismissively.

Stiles met his gaze with a spark of anger, disbelieving he'd actually said that.

"What?"

"Nothing." Stiles grumbled; pushing back his chair a little violently. "I've got…" he didn't finish the sentence. Heaving his bag over his shoulder, he walked away without another word.

"Stiles!"

The teen didn't stop; he just kept walking, ignoring the sound of heavy running feet behind him and his friend's concerned voice.

"Hey." Scott caught up with him quickly. "What  _was_  that back there?"

"Nothing."

Scott tugged on his friends arm, drawing him to a halt. "Stiles?"

The teen looked at him warily.

"Talk to me." Scott insisted.

Sighing Stiles glanced around them. "Look, I know you don't want anything to do with Derek. I don't either…." that somehow felt like a lie, but he ignored it. "But you can't just pretend this doesn't affect us…. _you_ …. _them_." he flung an arm in the direction he'd just come from. "So the Alpha's aren't here for you and Jackson because your both all lone-wolf-don't-need-a-pack, but Isaac, Boyd and Erica are pack and they're in danger, and considering how close you and Isaac have become…." And yes he did know he sounded totally jealous, but really couldn't care less. "….I would think you'd want to make sure he doesn't you know, get cut in half or whatever." Stiles hadn't realised how harsh his voice had gotten until he was looking at Scott staring at him with wide saucer like eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Um, well…." Scott looked at his feet shamefully. "Of course I don't want anything to happen to Isaac or the others but….their Derek's pack,  _his_  responsibility." He snapped defensively.

"Yeah, and you've spent the past week trying to get Isaac to leave that pack, to go omega. But that won't stop him being a target, and you know it. Derek's still going to be connected to him because he's his wolf-daddy or whatever, which means they'll still go after him to get to Derek, because Derek won't just ignore Isaac being in danger. – Anymore than he ignores it when you're in danger, and you're not even his pack - And do you _honestly_  think Isaac can make it on his own?" Stiles tone had gone from frustrated to angry despite his attempts to remain his usual cool sarcastic self. "You spend so much time fighting against being pack that you're risking all our lives. -  _Again_!"

Scott's confused frown turned to anger. "I didn't cause what happened with the Argents, or Jackson. He asked for the bite, what happened was Derek's fault. - And I didn't ask for any of this. I don't want…."

"I  _know_!" Stiles snapped, cutting off his friend. "You don't to be a wolf. I get it, we  _all_  get it. But you know what, tuff, you are one and there's no changing that…."

"Thanks to Derek." Scott reminded.

Stiles stiffened, half wanting to tell his friend what he knew, that they had never been any hope of a cure, but he didn't. "Just deal okay!" he said instead.

"Whose side are you on?" Scott said with a dangerous low voice, his eyes flashing amber for a second.

"I'm on the side of not-getting-killed-by-insane-werewolves-because-my -best-friends-a-stubborn-jerk."

"I see and you think what that working with Derek will keep you safe?" his growled.

Stiles shrugged. He wasn't at all sure what he was thinking if he was honest. The past couple of weeks had been an endless stream of confusion that he was scared he'd drown in. What he did know was that he didn't want to get killed. "I just think that we should at least listen to what Derek has to say. He does kinda have all the experience while we're still riding with the training wheels."

Scott was staring at him, open mouthed, shaking his head "Well….why don't you just go join his damn pack then." He said angrily before walking away. Stiles watching him go with frustration and guilt. He wasn't just losing his mind, but his best friend too.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek was working out in the crumbling wreck of his burnt down house, well, at least it felt like a work out the way his muscles burned and sweat coated his skin. Peter had made it clear that they couldn't live in the blackened mass of wood any more than the pack could continue to stay at the railway deport. An alpha's house had to embody his power and his pact, and at that moment the Hale house only represented the past, betrayal and destruction. So reluctantly Derek had set about getting the house back to its original glory. He wished he could hire a work force, seeing as the job was huge, but he didn't have the funds for that. Most of his inheritance was gone or tied up. He'd been completely serious when he'd told Stiles that they needed the money. - Though not so serious about getting a job at the sheriff's office, at least not at first, since then though he'd wondered if maybe it would be a good idea after all.

He had a cousin in the south who was a deputy and he'd said it was the perfect cover; it gave him a way to keep his eye on the town, watch out for his pack and was able to cover up any….accidence. And it wasn't like Derek couldn't pass all the tests. His only real problem was that the Sheriff tended not to trust him, after the whole incident with Laura's murder and finding the body in his backyard. But Stiles reaction to his teasing had been what really angered him. The idea that the boy honestly saw him as a threat was hurtful, considering he'd never given him any reason to think such. - Well, unless you count the endless threats, but Stiles had never really taken them serious. Derek hoped that Stiles sudden wariness had more to do with the events of the past month and a half, mixed with his attack by the Argents and not because of his…thoughtless impulsive actions.

He grunted as he threw the rotted wood through the window to crash on the pile below and rubbed the back of his neck, stretching. He wished he could forget that kiss, wished he'd never delivered it in the first place. He only regretted two things more: trusting Kate Argent and letting Laura return to Beacon Hills alone. But at least kissing Stiles hadn't ended with death, so on the list of regrets it was probably the easiest to live with.

Deciding he needed a break, Derek headed back down stairs to the worthless remains of the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the cooler. After finishing half of it in less than a millisecond he turned to the counter and retrieved the mobile he'd left to charge. He sighed when he looked at the screen and found he had three missed call and a message. Opening the message his heart skipped to see it was from Stiles.

**MSG:**

**Deport. 1hr. Be there.**

Derek checked that time the message had arrive. 45 minutes ago. Leaving his half empty beer on the counter, he rushed to the door, snatching up his jacket from the banister as he left the house.

The drive to the deport left him feeling excited and anxious, and furious for feeling both. What did he think Stiles wanted? To declare his undying love and devotion? Hardly likely. He probably wanted to accuse him of something or pointlessly threaten him. He pulled up outside and just sat there for a moment staring at the building, listening to the single heartbeat inside as it pounded within the boy's chest. After a few minutes Derek opened the car door and climbed out, heading into the large warehouse he'd lived in for a month. He waiting in the shadows for a little while longer, just watching the boy move, feeling his body warm at the sight and once again hating himself.  _He's just a boy. He's only sixteen._  He repeated over and over as he glanced down at his watch and grinned,  _5 past_.  _I think he's waiting long enough_. He stepped out of the dark with a straight back. "Shouldn't you still be at school?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note about this story: Derek's mysterious cousin is a nod to a character called David Hale in one of my favourite shows, Sons of Anarchy. Ever since watching Teen Wolf and meeting Derek, I can't watch David without think that maybe he's a werewolf too. So I decided to make him one for this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles jumped, spinning so quickly he almost lost his balance as he stare up at the man, he swallowed hard and tried to rationalist the flip his stomach made as nervousness or fear.

Derek strolled casually down the step and stopped at their base, his gaze fixed on the teenager. "So what's so important you've decided to skip school?" he murmured coolly. "And why here?" he glanced around the abandon building he called home for the past two months.

Stiles shrugged, not really knowing why he'd wanted to meet at the deport again. "Don't want Scott to know." he said truthfully and frowned at the slight flicker of hurt that passed over Derek's handsome chiseled features. "I mean…." he stuttered.

"What do you want Stiles." Derek sighed warily.

Stiles stared at the coldness that had taken over Derek's momentarily warm face and felt anger seep into him. "What did you do?" he snapped part anger, part desperation.

Derek frowned at the boy for a long moment. "Why are you always accusing me of doing something?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Uh, because your…. _you_."

The alpha's jaw tightened. "And  _what_  am I meant to have done this time?"

"This." Stiles growled, tapping at the side of his head. "You've screwed it up, set up shop and won't leave me the hell alone!"

Derek's heart skipped at the implication but he forced himself to ignore it, Even if Stiles meant what he thought - hoped - he didn't matter, nothing was going to happen between them. Stiles was just a kid. He was Alpha, one who needed to concentrate of building his pack, a  _loyal_  pack, the kind of loyalty that came with blood. He needed a female. Sucking in a deep breath he locked his mask in place.

"I find myself defending you even when I shouldn't be. Scott's giving me weird looks like I've lost my mind. What did you  _do_? Is it some freaky werewolf hypnosis thing!" he said pleadingly, needing it to be something other than what he feared.

Derek stared at him, smelling the desperation, fear and desire flowing off the teenager, his own heart pounding painfully against his ribs. Stiles was too close he suddenly realised, when had Stiles got so close? The wolf moved to step back, only to be shocked motionless as the sixteen year old pressed his mouth to his, before he could take a breath, let alone a step.

Nothing happened, not for a few seconds, Derek and Stiles were too shock by the boys actions. But then it was like something snapped, desire and instinct took over. Derek cradled the back of the Stiles head in his hard strong hand, holding it still as he kissed him back, frantic and hot. His other hand gripped tight into the teen's jacket collar. Stiles body was pressed up against him, his hands curling into the leather of his jacket. Their tongues battled for dominance, sliding against one another, Stiles nipping hungrily at Derek's lower lips before plunging in for more. The teen's hand slipping over the worn warm leather, with the hard muscle beneath till his fingers brushed the belt of Derek's jeans, his fingers curing over the denim waistband, tugging them closer together. The boys groin rubbing of its own accord at Derek's thigh.

It was all it took to bring Derek to his senses and pulled away; taking a physical step back and making Stiles stagger a step. Derek's hand flew out to steady him, before giving him a small rough push back, increasing the distance between them. He saw the confusion and hurt on the teens face and couldn't handle it, turning sharply he made for the stairs.

"The new principle's one of the Alphas!" Stiles announced breathlessly, his voice trembling, grabbing hold of Derek's sleeve.

Derek's head snapped around. "What?"

Stiles swallowed. "Didn't Peter tell you? She started today." he said, trying to sound calm and casual, like nothing had just happened, even while his mind span and burned. His fingers still pressed against the heated leather of Derek's sleeve.

"You sure?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "Peter warned us at lunch that she was a wolf, then I was walking through the corridor with Erica and we saw her. She recognized her. I text you straight away."

Derek stared at him. "So you brought me here to tell me about the Alpha, not…." He glanced down at Stiles hand, and the teen withdraw it like it was on fire. "You know Peter or the others would have told me when they got home and it's not like Scott cares. - So why?" Derek stared into the warm brown eyes.

"I…I don't know…." Stiles dropped his gaze to his sneakers. " _That's_  the problem; I don't  _know_  what the hell is happening to me."

Derek straightened his back once more and let out a heavy breath. "It's called teenage hormones Stiles, it'll ware off. - Thank you for the information, you should get back to school." he said dismissively.

Stiles head shot up to fix the alpha wolf with a glare. "That's it? Just like that, thanks now goodbye?"

Derek shrugged. "You're not my pack Stiles, nor are you a wolf, this isn't your concern."

" _Oh my god_." The teen threw up his hands. "Not two days ago you were all like 'Stiles we're all in danger' and now it's 'you're not my problem.' Jeez thanks." he snapped furiously, shouldering past the alpha. "If I bump into Ms. Chambers or any of her little pack mates, I'll be sure to tell them just where to find you." he shouted back over his shoulder as he marched up the steps and out of the deport.

Leaving Derek stood motionless with his eyes closed, alone and angry at himself, at Stiles – and at the universe for making his life such an utter disaster.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek stood in the parking lot outside the school, leaning against his car staring up at the building; he could sense the wolves inside, all eight of them. His gaze scanned the front windows, searching out the rooms that held the pack. As he continued to look his eyes settled on one in particular and his heart leapt. Stiles was in the room, with Scott, Jackson and Boyd. He knew the wolves would know of his presence and he heard Scott whispering to Stiles.

" _Hey. Why do you smell like Derek?"_ There was accusation in his tone, Derek could hear it and it angered him. Was Stiles no longer even allowed to speak to him?

" _I cut class last period, I needed a sugar fix. Bumped into him in town. And you know Derek, with all the threats and throwing his weight around."_ Stiles said in a convincing rush, and if he'd been telling Scott that story six months ago he would have believed it. Now his hearing detected the lie.

Derek sighed. "I needed to see him. Tried to get him to convince you that you're in as much danger as Isaac, Erica and Boyd." he said, knowing Scott would hear him even at this distance and he was better at concealing his lies. "We need to talk Scott."

" _I don't think so."_

Stiles turned in his seat to stare at his friend, the confused frown giving way to realization as Scott glared at the window, and his heart started pounding, he mouthed the alpha's name and Scott nodded. Stiles head snapped towards the window and his heartbeat increased, panic taking hold. What was Derek telling Scott? Would he tell him about the kiss? He slid down in his seat with shame, praying Scott and the others would take his reaction as fear, though somehow knowing they'd know better. He took calming breaths that didn't quite work. He was still more than a little confused by his actions. What had he been thinking kissing the man? But then that was the point, he obviously hadn't been, he'd just been wound-up tight, drowning in some mysterious tension and had kinda snapped. - And then it had all gone to hell in a hand basket.

Scott was still having a secret conversation with Derek, though from the hushed words Stiles caught it was more of an argument, when the final bell went, cutting though Stiles thoughts. They all shoved their books into their bag. Stiles paused to wait for Scott; the teen wolf nodded his way and moved to his right side. Freakily Jackson took up position on his left like it was the most common thing in the world, holding a casual insult contest with Scott over his shoulder. Boyd walking a few paces in front, constantly glancing back at them with a cautious look on his stern face. The guy was really hanging around Derek too much. The thought caused his heart to leap a little but he didn't think Scott or the others noticed. In the corridor they met up with Lydia, Erica and Isaac. Stiles watched as Jackson moved Lydia between them, put the strawberry blonde at Stiles left and Jackson at hers, before sliding his arm possessively – or maybe protectively – around her shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder to see Isaac and Erica taking up the rear and knew what they were doing, taking up a protective circle around their human co-conspirators. Whether consciously or not. Stiles smirked. "So much for not being a pack." he murmured to himself, knowing that they would all hear it. Which was increasingly beginning to feel like Big Brother was watching him. If Big Brother was a pack of hormonally amped teen werewolf's.

They exited the school together, laughing, talking, making plans here and there. Stiles couldn't help but wonder when they had become a pack. A month ago they could all barely stand each other. He guessed it's what came from working together to defeat a common enemy. Which made Stiles question; if they could work together as a pack a few weeks ago, why couldn't they do so now? Why was Scott so determined to distance himself from them when he clearly felt at ease being surrounded by other wolves? Stiles knew the, it wasn't the pack Scott had a problem with, it was Derek. He blamed Derek for his current situation, whether it was the alpha's fault or not.

He glanced over to find Scott staring across the quad at Allison and knew that Scott's problem wasn't only his current wolf-ness, and Derek involvement in that, but also that he blamed the older wolf for his break-up with Allison. Stiles clenched his jaw and glared at his friend. It wasn't Derek's fault that Allison's grandpa was a wacko, and it wasn't Derek's fault that she'd taken his side against them. - Derek had saved his life when her equally wacko mom had tried to kill him. Surely that gain him some kind of thank you.

Scott turned to stare at him with a raised questioning look, obviously sensing Stiles sudden anger and hostility and he looked away, his gaze turning straight ahead. Skidding to a halt at the sight of Derek talking with the new principle. Everyone else paused with him, staring in nervous suspicion at the youngish woman, talking to Derek. And if Stiles was correct, flirting with him too. They continued their approach slowly, before stopping completely in front of the pair. Stiles swallowed hard as Scott and Lydia's gazes snapped around to lock onto him. The wolf having heard the odd jump of his heart, while Lydia just kinda knowing. Stiles flushed when he felt their eyes on him and dropped his gaze.

Ms. Chambers turned to acknowledge the pack with a smile that wasn't at all wolfish. "Well, the pack's arrived. Wonderful, I was planning an us all introducing ourselves. Of course Boyd and Erica I've already met." she smiled at the pair as they moved closer to each other and the pack. "The others I've not had the pleasure." She smiled flirtatiously at Derek again before her head snapped around and her gaze locked on Stiles for a second.

"Now, uh…." she took a step forward and notice only Erica, Boyd and Isaac moved back.  _Interesting_. "Scott?" she murmured, looking the teenager up and down. "Of course, the reluctantly one. Yes. You know you really should start listening to him, he's got generations of experience over you." the principle smiled warmly, her gaze flickering to Stiles again. "Of course you've already been told that." Her gaze moved from Stiles to Jackson. "And Jackson, our very own Kanima." she looked him over. "Good to see your back to full health." her tone was firm behind the smile.

Jackson's back straightened and he shifted unconsciously closer to Scott without realizing it. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Derek, the Alpha or Stiles.

"Isaac." she nodded with a genuine warm smile clearly she found no fault in him, then her gaze settled on the two none wolf members. "Lydia and Stiles. - The brains and the beauty." she smirked.

The pair met her gaze strongly, both their backs straightening defiantly. Stiles brown eyes especially hard as they met the warm blue of the Alpha principle, her smirk growing wider. Stiles watched as the Alpha turned back to Derek, stepping close. Too close for his liking, her hand brushed Derek's arm. "You have quite a pack Derek." she said softly.

"We're not all his pack!" Scott snapped, glaring at them both.

Ms. Chamber head snapped around to meet the young wolf's gaze. "No?" she gave him a narrow look, with a raised brow.

"No. I'm an omega, not his beta. - And so is Jackson."

Ms. Chambers stepped forward, staring down at the teenager. "He doesn't look much like an Omega." she said seriously, her smile gone and her eyes flashing from blue to red. "And neither do you. - In fact, you're looking very much like an alpha." She glanced over her shoulder to Derek, who stood like a statue, his head high. "So we have one pack, and two alphas. Now this is a situation."

"I'm not an alpha." Scott insisted.

"We'll see." Ms. Chamber's nodded and walked away.

The pack was silent for a long while, just watching after her. When she'd vanished into the building they all reacted, turning to Derek for answers, including Scott. If he'd been in the mood, he would have laughed. Instead he pulled open the passage's side door, shifted the seat and waited, not a word passing his lips. Erica and Boyd moved quickly, climbing into the back seat. Derek didn't wait for Isaac, walking around to the driver's side. The young wolf looked between the car and Scott before rushing to get in. Before he close the door, Derek leant over him and fixed Scott with a hard look.

"I hope you're ready, there's only so much Deaton can teach you." he sent Stiles a cool look before nodded for Isaac to close the door. Then the car was speeding out of the lot.

Stiles watched it go feeling a little abandoned. "See…." he sighed turning to his best friend. "I  _told_  you. Now what are we going to do oh mighty would-be-alpha?"

"I'm  _not_  an alpha." Scott insisted. "I don't  _want_  to be an alpha; I don't even  _want_  to be a god-damn werewolf." Scott snapped with hurt and panic.

Stiles stared at his friend. "Well, tough luck buddy, cause you  _are_ a wolf and you've just challenge Derek for leadership of his pack in front of the big boss Alpha lady." Stiles said with too much anger. "So I guess you better start getting used to it and figure out what you want to do, before we all get ripped to pieces." With that Stiles heaved his bag over his shoulder and marched away from his friends.

"What the hell was that?" Scott and Jackson murmured in unison.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the pair before chasing off after her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stiles! Stiles!"

The teen paused at his car and turned back to look at the strawberry blond rushed towards him.

"You're giving me a ride." Lydia said matter-of-factly.

"What about Jackson?" Stiles frowned looking in the direction they'd come. When he turned back Lydia was already in her seat, staring at him impatiently.

Taking a deep wary breath Stiles climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Soon they were heading out of the student car park, right passed an annoyed Jackson and a confused Scott.

They'd been driving no more than a couple of minutes when Lydia spoke. "So?"

"So what?"

"What's the deal with you and that Derek guy?"

Stiles was so surprised by the question he swerved the jeep a little. "Sorry." he apologized with a smile and kept his eyes on the road.

"Stiles, I'm waiting." the blond pressed.

"What for?" he sniffed, desperate to avoid the girl's question, unsure what he was meant to say.

"Stiles." Lydia tone was forceful.

Stiles rested an elbow on the window and rubbed at his forehead with a pitiful sigh. "Nothing. - He just….kinda…." he was turned and wanted someone to talk to; someone who wouldn't judge him, someone who didn't hate everything Derek was and stood for. And he may end up regretting it, but he need to tell someone and Lydia was there. "….and kinda…..kissed me."

Lydia was silent, staring out of her window as they got closer to her house, the silence drawing on, longer that Stiles thought was possible. - Before the bubble burst. "And?" Lydia pressed, not looking at him.

Stiles didn't answer straight away; unsure he wanted to admit the next past. The words seemed to slip out however without him even realizing it. "And I might of…..kinda…..well….kissed him."

Stiles waiting for the teasing, for the questions, for any reaction at all, but got nothing. Lydia just settled back in the sent and looked out the window. They turned two cornered before Stiles couldn't take any more. "Say something." he snapped.

"Lydia's head turned to fix him with a hard glare that put Derek's to shone - well, almost. "What do you want me to say?"

Stiles shrugged, sighed and ran a hand over his buzz-cut. "I don't know." he murmured. "I don't know anything anymore."

Lydia turned to stare straight ahead. "Do you like him?"

"No." Stiles answered quickly.

Lydia smirked not looking around.

"Okay, obviously I must like him, right? I mean people don't just go around kissing people they hate?"

Stiles was concentrating on the road ahead and didn't see the stiffening of Lydia's posture or the slight hitch in her breathing.

"But I can't like him." Stiles continued.

"Why?" Lydia said after a moment's silence, her breathing shaky and her voice quiet.

Stiles looked at her finally. "You're picturing us making out aren't you?" he laughed.

Lydia turned a bright false smile on him, her breathing evening out. "You know me so well; I spend hours fantasizing about the school dork making out with brooding werewolves."

Stiles laughed. "Who you calling a dork, I'm not a dork."

Lydia gave a questioning realised brow and turned a little more in her seat to face him better. "What can't you like….Derek?"

Stiles shifted behind the wheel, looking around to see how far they were from Lydia's house.

"Stiles?"

"Because, he's like insane, and he's old and a werewolf and a guy and Scott hates him so I have to hate him and I'm not even sure I'm gay, I'm not even sure he's gay, I think he may have done it to piss Scott off." he took a breath.

"Huh?" Lydia turned back around.

They were silent again and only two streets away from Lydia's house. As Stiles took the turn Lydia drew in a deep breath her gaze fixing an abandoned house as they passed. Stiles frowned.

"Lydia?" There was no answer from the girl, so he reached out to shake her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her skin with a gasp. "It's okay, it's just me." Stiles said, holding up his hand in surrender while trying to keep control of the jeep.

"Of course it's you." she snapped.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" the blond huffed. "I - I just zoned out. - Huh, we're here. Thank you for the ride." She smiled warmly, the mask slipping back into place as if it had never dropped.

Stiles pulled the jeep into Lydia's driveway and cut the engine as she jumped out. "Lydia?" Stiles said stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" she turned calmly looking at the young man.

"I'm here. - If you want to talk." he saw something flicker behind her eyes, a spark of gratitude, of thank you.

"You too." she whispered before slamming the door and heading inside.

Stiles waited for her to vanish before he headed home himself, suddenly concerned more about Lydia than himself.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek sat on the mattress in his room, his head in his hands. Things were spinning out of control. Not just with Stiles but with the pack. Couldn't he have had just a little while to adjust, a couple of months to secure his pack and his strength. Why did everything have to happen at once and so soon after the Argents. If he didn't know better he'd swear they'd done it on purpose.

His mind told him that it wasn't all crashing down on him at once; the thing with Stiles had been building up almost from the first. It was just now Stiles knew and  _he'd_ chosen that moment to make his move, no one else.

Derek rubbed at his neck and sighed. And now Scott's challenge had been made official. The Alpha's knew an Omega out for his position. Even if said omega didn't realize it. Derek couldn't help but wonder whose side Stiles was going to take, though it was obvious. After all, Scott was his best friend.

With another world wary sigh Derek fell back against the bed and stared up at the blackened ceiling. It was long past midnight and the pack were settled down for the night. Erica and Boyd having returned to their homes with instructions not to leave the houses unless necessary. Isaac was curled up in one of the rooms down the hall, as was Peter.

Peter hadn't been impressed when Derek had told him about the challenge. Insisting again that he needed to bring Scott to heel. "Before it's too late." And Derek wished he'd heeded that advice earlier, and then maybe his only worry would be fixing the roof. - And of course Stiles, and just what he was going to do about the teen.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, tried not to think about warm brown eyes or the way his mouth quirked at the corner when he was being confrontational and he was definitely trying not to think of the hurt that had been on his face earlier that afternoon, or that he'd kissed him. Stiles had actually made the first move and the kiss had been better for it,

As he lay there he felt himself reliving that kiss, playing it over and again in his mind. His sense coming to life as the memory became more vivid. He could taste him again. - Chili fries and soda. - could smell the desire rolling off the teens flesh and it made his body warm, his blood race.

It soon began to blaze when reality mixed with fantasy in his mind. He bit his lip and tried desperately to fight off the tidal wave of want crashing down on him, wolf and man together, clawing at his mind, wanting to bask in the images and the effect they had on his body. Stiles mouth pressed to his, his hands wrapping in the folds of leather, Derek's hands on the boy's hips, pulling in impossibly close.

The wolf swallowed and shifted as his jeans grew tighter around his crouch. He wriggled aimlessly, trying to push the thought to the back of his mind. He locked his fingers behind his head, determined not to give into temptation. He clenched his eyes tighter, breathing deeply though his teeth. He searched for something else to think about. Anything. The Argent's, the Alpha's, the repairs, the plumbing. But all thoughts lead back to Stiles. Even thoughts of Laura had him thinking of the teenager, knowing she would be telling him to stop fighting his nature, that if Stiles kissed him, he clearly felt the same. That the boy would be seventeen soon, and that the age gap was nothing. That he couldn't keep running from who he was, that was how he's ended up alone.

Derek shook his head, trying to dislodge his sister's insistent voice in his mind, but it didn't work. She was determined to talk some sense into him. To make him face the truth where he liked it or not. Everyone was dead, not because he's fallen in love with a hunter, but because he'd forced himself too. Because he'd used Kate Argent as much as she'd used him. Because he hadn't wanted to face what he'd really wanted. It hadn't been Stiles then, it had been some guy he can't even remember now, but it had freaked him out enough to have him making the biggest mistake of his life, to have him doing something so incredible stupid as trusting an Argent. - He's forced himself to believe her Romeo and Juliet tale, because the alternative was just too…..unnatural in his mind.

Derek's heart was pounding at the revelations, the truth crashed down on him and he couldn't help but wish that he'd given into the temptation of Stiles' brown eyes rather than face painful home truths. It would have hurt less.

The room suddenly felt too small in the dark and silence of the Hale house, ghost screaming out from the burnt wood. He couldn't take it anymore. Leaping to his feet he slid on his trainers and a black hoodies sweatshirt, what he needed was to run.  _Like you always do_. Laura's voice taunted from the back of his mind. He tried to convince himself it wasn't the same kind of running, it was different, he was going to check on the pack, but his mind knew it for the lie it was.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Stiles glanced at his clock again, it was almost one and he couldn't relax enough to sleep. He was going to feel like hell in a few hours if he didn't at least get a little sleep, but everything was weighing down on him again. The Alphas, Scott, Lydia, Derek, it was all one large bolder slowly crushing him, making it hard to breath. He felt the beginnings of a panic attack and reached for his nightstand, pulling out a small grey inhaler from the drawer. He'd been relying it a little too much of late. He found it slightly amusing that he was the one needing help breathing while Scott was the one with Asthma, or at least he had been before getting the bit.

Holding the L shaped plastic in his hand, he gave it a shake and took a breath, then another. He still felt dizzy and troubled by at least his lungs were working again. He dripped the inhaler back where it belonged and threw off the covers. He strolled off down to the bathroom.

After relieving his bladder and splashing cold water on his face he snuck back to his bed, past his dad's room, who wasn't doing a late shift, now that the new deputy had arrived. He walked through the door, closing it quietly behind him, and jumped out of his skin at the shadowed figure sat in his desk chair. His heart raced and he squealed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered harshly, staying where he was by the door, knowing that he'd never be fast enough to escape yet wanting that option.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, without bothering to answer the question posed him.

Stiles frowned at him, his back straight and defensive, or maybe he was nervous. Just as he always was around Derek, except for that one moment at the deport.

"I heard your panic attack. - Do you have them often?" the alpha said, his gaze fixed on the teenager in the dark.

"Only when crazed werewolf infiltrated my life." he replied sarcastically.

Derek stiffened. "Oh. - In that case I'll go." he got up and headed for the window.

"Derek!" Stiles said before he could think about it, taking a step forward.

The wolf turned to the teenager with a raised curious brow. "Huh?"

Stiles retreated once more, wishing he had someway to put his slightly trembling hands. His mind spinning. "I…yo…..you know Scott doesn't want to be an alpha right?"

Derek turned fully to face the youth, resting his backside on the ledge and concealing his hands in his pockets. "It doesn't matter whether he wants it or not. He's made it look like a challenge in front of the Alpha, which means they'll take it as such." He explained calmly.

"So what, they'll test you both now?"

Derek nodded.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked nervously, yet intrigued.

Derek's brow rose once again. "I'm sure Deaton will till Scott everything he needs to know." his voice was unbelieving calm, which meant he wasn't.

"I'm sure he will." Stiles sighed. "And then Scott will tell Isaac and Jackson, and if he remembers or if he needs me to help, he'll tell me."

"That sound incredibly like bitterness Stiles. Doesn't Scotty want to play with you anymore?" Derek flinched at his words and felt even worse at the look of hurt on the boys face. "Sorry." he murmured.

Stiles shrugged and strolled back to the bed. Sitting on the edge furthest away from the window - and Derek. "No he doesn't. It's him, Isaac and Jackson now. When Jackson's not spending all his time with Lydia."

He sound childish and pitiful and he knew it, but couldn't bring himself to care. "I can order Isaac to stay away from him if you want."

Stiles head shot around with a wide eyes hopeful look. "Really?" then his shoulders slumped and he shook his head. "No, it'll just push Isaac closer to abandoning you and give Scott leverage." he sighed.

Derek stared intensely at the teen, his mouth hanging open. "Since when do you care about my pack?"

Stiles stiffened. "I don't." he said too quickly. "I…" he shrugged nonchalantly "I was just saying."

Derek watched the boy with interest, but then he'd always looked at Stile with interest, that was the problem. He sat on the seal taking in the teens form, the way his crumpled t-shirt clung to his shoulders, the dark hairs on his forearms that set Derek's heart racing. The boy's hands folded in his lap, which easily guided Derek's gaze to the boy thigh, poking out beneath his shorts, firm and strong and smooth, despite the light scattering of hair. Derek shifted on the window ledge as his pants got tight. He should go, he knew that but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"What are the Alpha's going to do?" Stiles asked breaking the sudden tense silence, pulling Derek out of his erotic thoughts.

The wolf's head snapping up to meet Stiles knowing gaze, like he could read where Derek's thought had just been. And from the scent in the stale air his own mind wasn't far away from those thoughts. Derek swallowed and dropped his gaze to his boots. "I don't know." he whispered, his pounding heart making his voice breathless. "It's….always different. They'll watch us. - gather information and strike when we least expect it."

Stiles heart jumped at the news, causing Derek to look at him with concern, nervous that the teen would have another panic attack.

"I can't believe we don't even get a chance to relax. This is so unfair." he flopped back onto his bed with a tired irritated sigh, forgetting the werewolf's presence. - Or maybe no caring.

The action caused his t-shirt to ride up, revealing a strip of tanned stomach, a dark path down from his navel to vanish beneath the waistband. Derek had to fight his own voice not to growl in want. He hadn't felt this turned on by the teenager since the swimming pool. When Stiles damp clothes had clung to his body in all the right - or maybe wrong - places. He shifted again, now was the time to leave he told himself, but couldn't get to his feet.

They fell silent, just sat in the dark of the room. Derek listened to the comforting rhythm of Stiles heartbeat and breathing, it was calm now, no sign of panic, fear or anxiety. As if he'd forgotten he was even there. Derek even began to wonder if the boy was asleep but then Stiles head rolled back to look at him upside down.

"Derek?"

"Hmm." he swallowed hard, the warm way the boy saying his name making his heart skip.

"How's Peter?"

The werewolf frowned at the question. "What?"

"Peter, is he….like, normal."

Derek smirked at the teen. "This is Peter; of course he's not normal. - It this about the teaching thing because…."

"No." Stiles shook his head, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "It's about Lydia."

It wasn't jealousy that swamped Derek, it was anxiety, and worry about what Peter had done. - At least that's what he told himself.

"I'm worried."

"Why?" Derek said with a harsh tone, his spine painfully straight.

Stiles looked over at him again, sitting up and turning to face him fully.

"What about her?" Derek added, his gaze fixed to Stiles, trying to control his tone and his irrational emotions.

Stiles stared at Derek intensely. "She's been kinda weird. Quiet." he said, not taking his eyes off the older man.

"It's probably the trauma." Derek murmured, still not breaking eye contract, not wanting to show any weakness. "She'll get over it."

Stiles was grinning and Derek hated it. It was that smug, I'm totally seeing through you look he'd often send Derek's way. Usually the werewolf had found it a turn on and it had taken all his strength to keep the boy from seeing the lust beneath it. He couldn't figure why he was failing now. Swallowing hard he shot to his feet.

"It's late, you need to sleep. You have school in the morning." he said quickly, and more than a little breathlessly.

"Why did you kiss me?" Stiles asked as Derek moved to throw himself out the window.

Derek froze on the spot, silent for a few long moments as he brain turned over the question. He didn't think he had an answer. - Other than he'd wanted to. That he'd been wanting to do it from the first time Stiles mouthed off to him in the back of the police car. He heard Stiles getting to his feet, moving closer to him and turned to meet him, his heart pounding in his chest. "I could ask you the same thing?" he said huskily, without meaning to.

There was a suffocating silence as the pair just stared at each other. Stiles trying to find the answer.

"I think…." Derek started to say, his back still against the window. "…it would be best if we just forge….." he was cut off by Stiles mouth on his…again. He moved to push the boy away but the moment his hands touched solid form he couldn't, and instead pulled him closer. Angling his mouth so as to deepen the kiss, his tongue plunging deep.

Stiles moaned into the kiss. It was incredible, he had to admit that, if only to himself. He'd kissed before, Derek twice, but this wasn't like any of those times. He couldn't explain what was so different about it, he just felt it, an odd warm feeling deep in his stomach and through his body, racing in his veins. His hands fumbled for purchase, unsure where to place them. He settled them on Derek's hips, as if he was kissing a girl, but it felt odd not having curves under his palms. Derek's lips curved against his but the kiss didn't end.

Derek's hands cradled the teen's face, holding it at the odd angle while his tongue swept the roof of his mouth, battled against the boys own tongue. A gentle growl vibrating through his chest. There was that voice, in the back of his mind, telling him to stop, that this shouldn't be happening. That Stiles was just a child but he couldn't hear it. - Or maybe didn't want to. - Not with Stiles fingers curling around the pockets of his sweatshirt, pulling him closer. Stiles stumbled a little as he took a step back, Derek's growling a protest, until he was pulled along, their lips never separating.

Derek tried to fight it, tried to pull away but his wolf wouldn't let him. He followed, his hands dropping to the boys body, his fingers clawing at the ratty old tee, dragging it up Stiles slim form. Another growl filled the room only this time it came from Stiles. The sound only adding to Derek's desire, like oil to a flame. He pressed his hips hard against Stiles causing the youth to moan and press back.

The heated intimate connection between their lips was broken as Derek dragged Stiles t-shirt off his body with a primal force he hadn't felt in years, causing the teen to suck in a sharp aroused breath. Stiles fingers curling around the hem of Derek's black sweater, desperately trying to drag it up the older man's body.

Dropping the t-shirt, Derek helped Stiles strip him, revealing the toned solid muscle beneath. Smirking hungrily as the scent of arousal flowing off the teen. So unlike the first time he'd been shirtless in this room with the boy.

His mouth crashed down on Stiles again, his fingers biting into the smooth skin, knowing he'd leave bruises and feeling a rush of possessive pride. His own flesh blazing beneath Stiles trembling nervous hands as they ran over the muscles. The teen's legs hit the edge of the bed, his mind spinning madly.

Stiles asked himself what he was going. This was Derek Hale and they were seconds from fooling around in the dark on his bed. - What was even more mind-blowing was that he was actually enjoying it. He wanted more. The feel of Derek's hot flesh against his fingers had him quickly growing more aroused. The feel of Derek's own hard on pressed against his thigh sent his heart beating crazy.

He'd wondered how it would feel. Maybe he should have asked Danny's advice? But then he could never have imagined that he would be in this position. He'd always expected his first time would be with a girl, more precisely Lydia, but his body was betraying that plan as it arched into Derek's. He'd never considered that he may be gay. Sure he was curious about whether guys like him, but that was more because he just wanted someone to like him. He'd never actually imagined himself being with a guy. But now he was here, he couldn't think why he hadn't. It was awesome.

His hands slid around Derek's firm toned waist to grab at his equally firm backside, pulling them tighter together and sucking in another sharp breath as Derek denim covered dick rubbed against his. It wasn't all that different to kissing a girl, well except for the rough scratching of Derek's designer stubble, the muscles, the lack of curves and boobs. - And it was really hard to ignore the obvious, but somehow Stiles didn't care. This was too hot to care, too good. He was so going to lose his virginity, so what if it wasn't to Lydia Martin, Derek Hale was just as awesome and perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Neither knew how they'd ended up laying on the bed, the whole thing was a blur of hands and lips. Derek mouthed at the curve of Stiles neck, sucking at the heated flesh of his collar bone. It felt strange to have Derek's heavy body on him, slightly uncomfortable even. But when the werewolf's pelvis pressed down on him, all thoughts of discomfort or doubt vanished. He sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of the denim clad bulge, rough against his own barely covered one. He swallowed hard, threading his fingers into the man's thick dark hair and dragging his mouth back to meet his.

As Stiles tongue swept over the roof of Derek's mouth, the werewolf's hand clawed its way up the teen's thigh, making Stiles moan, before slipping beneath the hem of his shorts to clutch tightly at his butt cheek, giving it a squeeze and making Stiles jerk, causing their erections to bump together and them of both to let out a deep primal groan.

Derek's heart pounded manically as he ground himself harder into the teenager, his fingers biting into the muscled backside. Stiles arching into him, his kiss becoming sloppy and frantic as they both became desperate for more. Derek scolded himself for holding back so long, that he should have done this ages ago.

Stiles kissed his way to Derek's ear, nipping lightly at the rough, stubbled jaw, moaning and grinding to meet every thrust and roll of the werewolf's hips.

"Deeeerrrekkk." Stiles groaned breathlessly. "Please. More."

Derek growled low in his throat and sucks on the teen's collarbone as his hands slipped free of Stiles shorts, skimming up his side before slipping his fingers beneath the waistband. The tips brushing against the thick beneath.

Stiles eyes flew open, expecting to look up into lust blow green - or maybe red - eyes, only to find nothing but fresh air. His head span as he tries to make sense of everything, his body still warm from Derek's heat. Shooting up on his elbows, he looked around the room for the large brooding werewolf, finding him scooping up his clothes, looking frantically about, anywhere but at Stiles.

Stiles felt the bottom drop out of his stomach and his heart clenches painfully, tears stinging the back of his eyes. Derek didn't bother dressing; he simply heads for the window.

"O-oh my god, you're just gonna leave?"

Derek finally looks at him but it's hard to see what his face is saying in the dark without wolf sight, then the man's head snaps to the door and Stiles hears it too, his own head wiping around to stare, hoping that the movement of his father outside didn't mean the man is coming in. Then he hears the familiar sound of the bathroom light going on and he sighs in relief.

"It's fine, he's just using….." Stiles turned back to Derek, only to find the man gone. He stared gaping at the open window for a long moment, wondering if Derek had ever actually been there.

Finally with a pain filled moan he drops back against the mattress and covers his face with his hands. Hating himself, but hating Derek more, as his palms grow moist.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Stiles cracked an eye open after only a few hours of restless sleep. His dreams had tortured him over what hadn't happened hours before, his body felt cold and achy, and all he wanted to do was bury himself beneath is covers and never face the world again. Which he decided was just what he was going to do, as soon as he'd dragged himself to the toilet to ease the pressure on his bladder.

Rolling out of bed he padded across to the bathroom, listening for any sign of his dad but the house was quiet. He hoped his dad had already left for work. After emptying his bladder in a sleepy haze he turned to the mirror and glared at himself. There were dark rings beneath his eyes and he looked paler than usual. But what really caught his attention were the small bruises on his collar. The sight of them had his heart leaping into his throat as the memory came back and he could feel Derek's mouth again. He clenched his jaw and swallowed down his pounding heart as his fingers ghosted over the blatant hickeys. He had no idea how he was meant to explain them away, which only added to his determination to skip school. The last thing he wanted was to have Scott asking too many questions. He grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth with far too much force, trying to scrub away the taste of Derek Hale, despite it having faded hours ago. As he bent to rinse his mouth, his gaze caught sight of his bare legs and his hips, causing him to almost choke on the water. He dropped the toothbrush, straightening as his gaze took in the small distinctive bruising on his hips and the long shallow scratches on his thigh, the ends of which vanished beneath his shorts. His stomach rolled and he brushed his fingers over them, running all four of his nails lighting over the marking, remembering the heat and desire that had course through him at the time.

He couldn't breathe, his heart pounding out of control in his chest. He felt the room spin causing him to drop down onto the toilet gasping for breath. Closing his eyes he forced the air into his lungs, his mind telling him to breathe.  _In. Out. In. Out. Just breathe Stiles_. But his mind strangely sounded not like his own but Derek's. Derek's deep yet smooth timber calming him. He could almost feel the man's hand pressed against his chest, encouraging him to take deep slow breathes. Not to rush for air. Not to drown.

He was pulled out of those thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door, instantly silencing Derek's voice in his head.

"Stiles?"

The teen took a final calm breath and opened his eyes, looking at the door. "Y-yeah."

"You're going to be late." his dad announced instantly.

Stiles closed his eyes again, groaning to himself. Why did his dad have to be there? This morning of all mornings. He looked at the marks again and his stomach churned. How was he ever meant to explain them? "S-so will you."

"I've got a meeting with the new school principle at 9."

Stiles' heart began pounding in a panic again and he was off the seat, rushing to the door. He was seconds for yanking it open before he remembered the marks. He grabbed the towel hanging of the rail and wrapping it around himself, covering his hips and thighs, before pulling the door open with a harsh tug. "What? Why?" he said with wide panicked eyes.

His dad raised a brow at him. "After everything that's happened over the past few months, is it any wonder she wants to meet with me? - Why? Am I going to hear something bad about you?"

Stiles shook his head and forced a smile. "Of course not, I'm the world's best student, ask anyone. - Except Mr Harris. Cause you know he hates me."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, shaking his head affectionately and walked away. "Hurry up!" he called back over his shoulder.

Stiles rushed back to his room, his heart pounding. His dad was meeting with the principle, the principle that also happened to be a crazy-ass Alpha, come to get his…. _friends_. Now he had to go to school, he had to make sure his Dad was going to be okay. He dressed quickly, pulling out a vintage t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt. Then he looked in the mirror and groaned. The hickey was still there, visible to everyone. Groaning to himself, Stiles pulled up the collar of his shirt, Elvis style and shook his head.  _This is never gonna to fool anyone_. But he had little choice. - Well, except skipping school which apparently fate had made impossible.

"Stiles!" his dad yelled.

Sighing, Stiles shrugged into his jacket, grabbed his school bag and marched out of the room, fearing the day ahead and hating the night behind.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek threw himself into work till sweat poured off his body, till every muscle inside him burned beyond belief. He'd been doing it since returning home ten hours ago and he didn't plan on stopping. It was the only thing that kept his mind off what a fool he'd been. How could he have let himself get so caught up in the moment like that? How could he have let his hormone's control him? Stiles was a kid and he wasn't. It was wrong. Derek ripped up another floor board with his bare hands, hissing as small splinters dug into the flesh of his fingers. He didn't care though; it was just punishment for what he'd done. Now he just had to make sure it didn't happen again, which meant not being within twenty feet of Stiles.

Problem was with the Alphas around he wasn't sure that was a possibility. But then, Stiles was Scott's friend, Scott's responsibility, which meant Derek really didn't need to worry about Stiles safety. - Except he did. Scott wasn't strong or wise enough to protect his best friend from whatever the Alphas could do and he didn't want anything happening to the boy.

Derek cursed under his breath, turning back to the burnt out wood. He could always watch over Stiles from a distance, he didn't need to have contact with the boy. He could do that. - He had little other options

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Stiles sat at his desk behind Scott's empty seat, worrying his lip. He'd already text his friend a dozen times but there was no reply. He glanced around the room and settled on Isaac a desk over. Lowering his head he murmured knowing the boy would hear him.

"Hey Zac, you know where Scott is?"

The werewolf sent him a death glare at the shortened name, his eyes flashing blue for a second, before leaning closer to answer his inquire. "He's sick."

Stiles frowned. Scott didn't get sick, not now he was all werewolf guy. Stiles slumped back in his seat, not wanting to show Isaac he knew he was lying.

The rest of Stiles day was spent in silence. He sat alone at lunch, noting the rest of the pack were split across the dining hall. Lydia and Jackson sat at one set of tables with the rest of their  _normal_ friends, while Erica, Boyd and Isaac sat across the hall together. And there was he on a table at the back with no one to talk to, not belong to either group. Once that hadn't been a problem, after he'd always been an outcast, the difference now was he didn't even have his best friend to be an outcast with him.

Stiles didn't bother calling Scott or texting him. He just went through his routine, ignored all the wolves, trying to forget his principle was one, that the English teacher was one, that he'd spent the night before making out with one. He just tried to be normal. He did spend English class watching Lydia closely, watching her reaction to Peter with more interest. There was something most definitely going on there, he just wasn't sure what. After school there was lacrosse practice, which Stiles used as an opportunity to release some much need anger, leading to him scoring two goals. In the locker room he was careful not to let anyone see his body and the marks that covered it, though the knowing look on Danny's face seemed to prove that he'd done a lousy job at it.

He shared a look with his team-mate, a pleading silent 'don't say anything' kind of look and Danny smiled at him, adding a small nod before turning back to finish getting ready.

Stiles headed home straight after practice, not passing go and not collecting two hundred dollars. He threw himself into his homework, while constantly checking his phone and his computer from messages from Scott….and more hopefully Derek. Every time he saw nothing his stomach clenched that little bit tighter and his felt sick. He kept telling himself that it wasn't unusual for Derek not to call, that he'd make contact as soon as he needed something, - just like Scott. That thought only made things worse. He didn't like the idea of being used, especially by Derek Hale.

His fingers hovered over the mobile more than once, tempted to call the Alpha and demand an explanation, and an apology, but fear stopped him. He didn't want to hear the cliché  _"I'm sorry Stiles, it was a heat of the moment thing." - "It was a mistake." - "I hope we can still me friends."_ like he and Derek had ever been friends.

He pushed the phone away from him and turned back to his homework that just sat there taunting him with his blankness until he heard the door and knew his dad was home.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stiles! - Stiles!"

"Yeah dad." Stiles replied as he strolled casually into the kitchen, glad his dad was home to distract him from the insanity that was his life. He drew to a halt when he saw his dad wasn't alone. "Oh, uh…Sorry." he moved to leave.

"Oh, hey Stiles." the Sheriff smiled at his son. "I'd like you to meet someone."

The teenager looks at the other man intensely. He was younger than his dad, older than Derek, probably in his later thirties at Stiles best guess, wearing a familiar uniform, so it doesn't take a genius to figure out he works at the sheriff's office, which isn't weird. What is weird, is that his dad never brought anyone from work home. Stiles fixed a smile to his face, staring at the man nervously. "Hey."

"Doug, this is my son Stiles. - Stiles this is my new deputy, Doug Anderson."

Stiles nodded, adding a friendly smile, shaking the man's hand when he held it out.

"Hello Stiles. I've heard a lot about you."

Stiles looked at him cautiously. "It's all lies, I promise." he laughed.

"I'm sure it's not."

Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine but couldn't explain why, there was just something about Deputy Doug that he didn't like. He glanced over at his dad who was getting a bottle out of the cupboard and two glasses. His heart beginning to pound as his father filled the glasses and handed one to Doug. The deputy took it, smiling at the sheriff before sending Stiles a look that had that shiver turning into full body goose flesh and a serious case of stomach cramps.

"Huh, well it was nice to meet you….I…I've got homework, so I'll…leave you to it." he didn't wait for his father or Doug to wish him good night or goodbye, he took off up the stares two at a time, bursting into his room and grabbing for his mobile. He hit Scott's number, listening as the thing rang out before his friends voice mail picked up. Groaning Stiles hung up without leaving a message. Looking down at the device Stiles swallowed his pounding heart and hit Derek number. It rang and rang before voicemail picked up.

_This is Derek Hale. Leave a message._

" _Dammit!_ Derek, pick the hell up! It's important. Ahhh." he yelled and grunted as he disconnected, throwing the phone onto the bed angrily before dropping down onto the mattress, his head falling into his hands.

He was probably being paranoid, that was it. So some new guy had arrived in town and was making friends with his dad, that didn't mean anything. It didn't make him an Alpha. It could just be a coincidence.  _Yeah, a coincidence_. And what would the Alphas want with him? It wasn't like he was important or anything, he was just the sheriff's son. - Who happened to be best friends with the werewolf who'd openly challenged the town's Alpha for control of the pack, the same alpha he'd almost slept with the night before. No he wasn't important at all.

Stiles dropped back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes closed. And to make things worse, both said best friend and said alpha were avoiding his calls, while a probable none-werewolf was in the kitchen with his dad, drinking and  _not_ thinking of ways to kill him or use him in the alpha final exam.

"When exactly did my life get this freaking screwy?"

"The day you decide to sneak around the woods looking for dead bodies."

Stiles shot up in the bed and found himself coming face to face with Derek, his mouth hanging open as the alpha stood by the window both hands him his pockets and his back straight. He tried to speak but his mouth just opened and closed ridiculously.

Derek stared at a surprised Stiles. He'd planned to stay away from the boy, had every intention too, he'd even refused to answer his phone. But when he'd heard the message left for him, heard the fear and the pounding heart he couldn't stay away. His worry and fear had drawn him back to the house without more than a seconds thought, and that thought had simply been:  _I need to keep him safe_. He'd felt the Alpha the moment he'd come within fifty feet of the house, could hear him and smell him and Derek's fear had increased. Seeing Stiles lying on the bed, alive and bemoaning his life, the werewolf had been flooded with so much relief he'd almost collapsed beneath its weight.

"D-Derek." Stiles stammered. "Derek, there's…." he didn't get another word out of his mouth as the werewolf's hand clamped down on it, a silent message of  _'I know'_ in his gaze as he shook his head.

Stiles stared up at him, into the green eyes and swallowed as heat swamped him, his heart pounding harder in his chest and his breathing becoming shallow. Derek stared back, and Stiles didn't need to be a werewolf to sense the desire rolling off him, his own body sparking to life in answer to it. Then the werewolf was turning his head away, his focus solely on the bedroom door, and Stiles strained to listen, fearing his father. He wasn't ready to answer questions as to why Derek Hale was in his room. Especially when he didn't know himself.

They were silent as Derek continued to stare at the door and Stiles stared at him, still feeling confused by his own feelings and desires. He figured he needed more time to sort it all out. The teen's heart skips ridiculously as he saw the slight flash of Derek's eyes before the werewolf finally relaxes. Though to Stiles's surprise his hand didn't shift from his mouth. Stiles lips tingled from the feel of Derek's palm, and he was almost tempted to open them and drag his tongue across the rough skin. Instead he clenches his jaw and tightens his fingers into the bedcovers. He knew Derek could hear his heart pounding, and probably smell all his out of control teenage hormones flooding his body, and he doesn't care.

They heard the sound of a door in the distance, and his head snaps around to stare at his door, listening for any sign that his dad was on his way up to talk to him. He glaced at Derek questioningly and the werewolf shook his head, allowing Stiles to relax. Stiles figured his dad was probably sat on the couch with the bottle he'd opened watching the news. But he won't stay there for long, eventually his dad with come to find him, ask about school, want to have some father-son bonding. Which means he didn't have long until Derek was forced to flee...again. Stiles wants to ask him what was going on? Get his fears about Deputy Doug either confirmed - or hopefully - denied. He wanted to ask Derek why he came? Or better yet, why the hell he hadn't answered his phone? But he found himself just staring up at the brooding werewolf as Derek remained dangerously close, his hand still pressed to his mouth despite there no longer being a need to silence him.

Derek must have realised because suddenly the hand was gone, like it had been burnt, but the alpha didn't move, as much as he knew she should. Derek remained slightly hunched over Stiles, his eyes meeting the teens. To both of their surprise he was the one that could actually still talk which considering Stiles tendency to suffer from verbal diarrhoea, was a unique turn of events.

"How long was he here?" Derek demanded

Stiles shrugged, swallowing his pounding heart. "M-maybe….t-ten m-minutes." he stuttered nervously.

"What did he say? What did he do?"

Stiles shook his head, which was beginning to spin from the adrenalin and the fear and close proximity to a wonderfully smelling Derek Hale, and his heart was racing like a Kentucky champion. He stared at Derek who looked at him with concerned narrow eyes.

"Stiles. Breathe." the werewolf murmurs. "It's fine. You're dad's fine."

And that hadn't even entered his head, not really but now it was there and their were a thousand nightmare scenarios with it, all worse than the last. His heartrate picks up and his head feels light and more out of control than ever and he swears the room is spinning again.

Derek stared down at the teenager, listening at the boy's heart crashing uncontrollably against his ribs, he can hear the shakiness of his breathing and smell the fear rolling off him and he hates that he can't help, that all he can do with try to talk him down, try to calm him before he hyperventilates and passes out. He murmurs ridiculous things in his pointless attempts. He also blames himself, because the Alphas were here because of him, this was all happening because of him. He shouldn't have stayed after killing Peter, he should have left, but Scott needed someone to watch out for him, teach him, even if the ungratefully little shit didn't want it. Derek suddenly wondered why Scott wasn't there? Had Stiles called him rather than his best friend? The werewolf couldn't help the way his heart skipped at that thought. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed Stiles breathless, gasping plea. -  _Almost_.

"Kiss me." Stiles panted past his pounding heart.

Derek leans back just a little. "What?" he frowns, or maybe he glares, neither of them are quite sure.

Stiles in running out of time, he actually feels like he's on some kind of fairground ride and if he doesn't calm down quick he's likely to pass out. Why he thinks kissing Derek will achieve this, he's not all that sure, but he's confident it will. The only problem is Derek doesn't look confident, or happy with the idea and Stiles thinks the werewolf will actually just let him pass out, so Stiles pleas again, a little more desperately this time. "Kiss m-me. P-please." he says between breaths. When Derek doesn't answer, or move, Stiles throws caution to the wind. His hand shooting out to balling the front of Derek's black top and yank him down, leaning his own weight forward to meet the man half way.

The moment their lips meet the wolf takes over, as insane at it might be. Derek is completely consumed with the need to kiss Stiles, to touch Stiles. He leans into the kiss, giving himself over to it. His bodyweight lowering them both onto the bed, his knee giving him purchase and helping sustain his weight as the kiss deepens quickly. The sound of Stiles pounding heart being dulled by the sound of his own. Their bodies are frantically moving against each other as the kiss become more passionate, if that was the word for the almost manic way they were making out. Stiles hand unfurls from Derek's shirt and slides down his chest, eliciting what can only be described as a 'dirty' moan from the werewolf. Stiles breath catches in his throat as his fingers reach the hem, slipping slowly beneath it to touch blazing skin. Derek's moan becomes a growl and Stiles grins into the kiss, his panic attack forgotten in the wake of being as horny as hell. He feels Derek's hips roll against his and it causing him to suck in a muffled breath so quickly, he almost chokes on the wolf's tongue. Stiles is running his hand up and down Derek's toned abs for a few moments before his take a chance and makes a move towards the man's belt, his other hand moving to join it. Derek doesn't seem to care, or maybe he's just so caught up in the moment it hasn't dawned on him yet that Stiles is tugging at his belt.

And then it hit's the fan…. _again_ , as his phone rings. Stiles plans on ignoring it, he's way too occupied to care about whoever is on the other end of the line, and frankly people always ignore his calls so why the hell not. Derek's belt is hanging open and Stiles trembling fingers make for the button of his jean when the werewolf breaks their kiss, pulling back to glare at the phone. Stiles for a second thinks that he's going to throw the thing across the room, or out the window, and frankly at that moment he really couldn't care less. But to the teenager's surprise and irritation he lifts it off the covers, pulling away further and handing the mobile over.

"Ohmygod!" Stiles complains, dropping back against the mattress breathless and exceedingly annoyed.

"Scott." Derek informs him matter-of-factly.

Stiles, glared at the phone like it's an instrument of torture, and right now it really is.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles snatched the phone from Derek, grumbling that he isn't answering it.

"You have to. Scott will be worried if you don't." the werewolf said too calmly.

Stiles glared at him, his jaw tight. "This is getting ridiculous." he complained, staring at Scott's name as it flashes on the caller ID. How was he ever going to lose his virginity if everyone kept in his way. Just more proof that his life sucked.

Derek got to his feet, straightening his closing and refastening his belt. Stiles couldn't help but groan at the action because it means they weren't going back to whatever it was. And worse still, Derek looked like he's coming back to his senses and at that moment he hates Scott, more than he's ever hated his best friend before. Stiles eyes narrowed when Derek moved for the window, the index finger of his free hand shooting out to aim at the man. "You take one more step towards that window and I'll…..I'll call Allison and find out if she's still got any of her aunt's poisoned wolfs bane bullets, got me?" he warned as he hit the answer button. "Hey bubby, what's happen?" he tries to sound casual as he stares at Derek, making sure he's not moving.

Derek can't fight the grin that spreads on his face when Stiles threatens him with physical harm if he leaves, and he can't avoid the fact that it's always a turn on. But he really should go, before they slid way past second base. Because he  _really_ wants to try for third, or even better a home run, but Stiles is only sixteen, a kid and it's wrong and he's got too much on his plate already and he really needs to not do this.

"What? Derek? - Oh, yeah, he wanted some….information. - Hey, I'm not  _your personal_ go-to guy, Scott."

Derek watches Stiles as the teen sits upright on the bed, his phone pressed to his ear. He realises too late that he should have left, or just waiting outside. Scott could probably hear his heartbeat and now Stiles was having to defend his presence without telling his friend that it wasn't a professional call, but a very personal one. And Derek can't figure out who he's more mad at? - Or why? "Thanks for the book Stiles. I'll see ya." he says and Stiles glares at him, but he ignored it, heading for the window.

Stiles scrabbled off his bed while still arguing with his best friend. "Are you telling me I can't help Derek? Huh, you've changed your tune, not two months ago that's all you wanted me to do." But Derek was out of the window by the time Stiles was off the bed. "Listen Scott, I don't give a damn about any of this alright. I just don't want my dad being dragged into it and honestly, I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer your damn phone, no surprise there, so I called the only other person I could think of and he came straight away, so I'm sorry if my calling Derek put your nose out of joint but you know what, he's proving to be more reliable lately. - Fine, whatever." Stiles ended the call with a curse, flinging the phone across the room with another.

He was standing staring at the open window furiously when a familiar head popped around it and he took a breath.

"I should have known he'd know I was here." Derek said apologetically.

"We both should have." Stiles shrugged, dropping down onto his desk chair.

They were silent for a long moment, neither looking at the other. Stiles was the one to break the silence. "What's going on here Derek?"

The werewolf looked up through his lashes. "Their making a point, showing that they can get to any member of the pack, and those they're close to."

Stiles closed his eyes with a wary sigh. "I meant here." he gestured between them.

Derek shifted on the window ledge. "I wish I knew."

"Well that's helpful."

There was another silence, long and intense.

"Stiles…" Derek sighed. "This can't happen again." he said getting to his feet.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're  _sixteen_ , Stiles and I'm twenty-five. Because I'm a werewolf and you're human. - And because in case you haven't noticed I've got a pack of alpha wolves out for my head, and they'll do anything to get to me."

"This…" Stiles gestured again. "…not happening isn't going to stop the Alphas. And I'm fully aware you're a wolf Derek."

"It's  _dangerous_ Stiles."

"My life isn't anything but nowadays."

" _Exactly_ the reason why you need to keep away. Not get involved."

Stiles got to his feet, pacing the room. "In case you haven't notice, my best friend's a wolf too, I'm kinda already involved." Stiles stared at Derek. "What is it  _really_?"

Derek didn't answer straight away and the silence was deafening. "The pack has to come first, I can't get involved. - Not with you." he finally replied.

Stiles watched the older man closely. "With me? - You mean even after we've dealt with the Alphas?"

Derek turned his back, looking out at the lamp-lit street, his hands buried characteristically in his jacket pocket.

"Because I'm sixteen?"

"Yes." Derek's tone was too low, too quiet. - Too false.

Stiles stared open mouthed at the man's back. "Because I'm a  _guy_?" the instant Derek's spine straightened the teen knew he'd hit a nerve and his stomach dropped. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry Stiles." the alpha sighed. "I…it's complicated."

"It seems pretty simple to me. You're a closet case, you're happy to stick you're tongue down my throat and grope the hell out of me in the dark as long at that's all it is!"

Derek flinched at the hurt ringing in Stiles voice. This wasn't how it was meant to go. He shouldn't have come; he should have sent Peter or Isaac. Hell, he should have called Scott. "It's not like that. - You have to understand Stiles, I'm the alpha."

"Don't you think I know that?" the teen snapped angrily. "You've told us all enough."

Derek turned back to meet the boy's furious gaze. "I need to build my pack Stiles, make it strong."

It took a moment for understanding to settle, but when it did Stiles sucked in a harsh breath. "And you can't do that with me." he said matter-of-factly.

"Don't act like this is some kind of epic love story." Derek replied harshly. "I remember what it's like to be sixteen; I remember the hormones and the need to get laid so you don't feel like a freak. - And I also know how it can make you think what you're feeling it more than it is." Derek's feature spoke of past regret. "It's not real. - None of this is real. - So just go and find someone your own age to experiment with, someone who's as deluded as you are."

Stiles jaw tightened, along with his fist. "I wasn't…..Ahhh, you know what, just go!"

Derek didn't move quickly enough.

"I said get out! Go! I don't want you in my room! - GO!"

In a blink Derek dropped out of Stiles bedroom window and was gone, leaving a surprisingly hurt Stiles alone.

The teenager dropped down on the end of his bed, his head falling into his hands, tears burning the back of his eyes. He didn't know why it hurt so much, until a couple of weeks ago Derek Hale had just been the irritating alpha werewolf that kept putting his life in danger and throwing him around like a chew-toy. Now it seemed the wolf had grown tired of playing with him. He shifted on his bed, Stiles curling into a ball, his eyes closed. Maybe Derek was right, in fact he was probably right, what he was feeling was hormones, nothing more. It wasn't love or anything, cause he only loved one person, it was experimentation. - And it didn't need to be specifically Derek, he could find someone. He'd met all those nice guys at the gay club last month. Who needed Derek Hale?

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Stiles and Scott stood awkwardly outside the school, neither really looking at each other, the silence a physical thing between them. They'd been there for at least ten minutes waiting for the first bell to ring, neither quite ready to apologize. Taking a breath Stiles figured he'd been the one to throw the bitch-fit, and he'd been acting weird the last week or so, so it meant he was the one that had to make the first move. Shifting his bag up further on his shoulder, he made eye contact. "So, well, I guess…I'm sorry...about last night. - About the last couple of days." he sighed.

Scott looked up at him. "I guess it's cool. I just don't understand what's gotten into you. Why you're suddenly acting like Derek's best friend? Defending him, helping him?"

Stiles shrugged. There was no way he was telling Scott what had happened between him and Derek, he couldn't do that. He could imagine his friend's reaction. But Scott needed an answer of some kind. "I - I guess I was kinda feeling, you know, left out. Your spending all you're time with Isaac and Jackson lately and well Derek….made me feel….useful." he sighed, balancing on the thin line between truth and lie.

"Seriously? Jesus Stiles, the only reason I'm hanging out with them is because they need help. Isaac's still freaking out after the whole hunter thing, and now with the Alphas, and Jackson is still adjusting to being a full on werewolf. - I'm just doing for them what you did for me." Scott says earnestly. "You've been all weird since Jackson and….well, since that night, I figured you wouldn't want to be around him any more than necessary, but I guess I should have included you over the Isaac thing." he shrugged guiltily. "I really didn't mean to push you out."

Stiles stared at his best friend slightly open mouthed. "Oh, well…I guess….What about last night? Why didn't you answer my call?"

Scott leant forward, his voice low. "I was at the hospital keeping an eye on my mom."

Stiles frowned. "What? Why?"

"There's a wolf at the hospital. I smelt him when she came home the night before, I had to find out who he was, make sure mom was safe."

Stiles looked around frantically. "Is she?"

"I think the guy's an Alpha; he's being really friendly with my mom but…."

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Stiles.

"What?"

"One was at my place last night. That's why I called you. He's working with my dad."

Scott froze. "Is you're dad?"

"He's fine; the guy just had a drink with him then left. - Derek said something about them making their presence felt. - I guess they're showing us they can get close."

Scott glared at the school and the head Alpha he couldn't see but could sense clearly. "What else did Derek say?" he voice filled with anger; though whether it was at Derek or the Alphas, Stiles couldn't tell.

"Nothing." Stiles shook his head. "What do we do?"

Scott remained staring at the large white building. "I…I don't know. I'll talk to Deaton, - Or maybe Mr Argent."

"Are you crazy? You think Allison's dad's gonna to help?"

Scott shrugged. "He might."

"Yeah, or he might figure you're bring too much trouble to town and it'll just be easier to kill you all."

Scott looked at his friend with a slight gleam of panic, he obviously hadn't considered that. "Fine, I'll just see what Deaton has to say."

The bell echoed through the air, drawing Scott and Stiles attention. Sighing with frustration they turned to head for the building.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

Stiles looked over at his friend. "Have you noticed anything different with Lydia?"

Scott frowned. "Different?"

"Yeah. - Between her and Jackson?"

Scott smiled sympathetically. "No, they seem fine. Sorry. - Maybe you should try and find someone else to obsess over."

Stiles gave a small laugh. "Yeah, maybe."  _but it definitely won't be a certain brooding werewolf_.


	13. Chapter 13

For almost a week Derek and Stiles avoided each other. Impressive in a small town like Beacon Hills. - Even more impressive when there's a pack of werewolves out to make your lives a living hell.

Stiles spent that time reconnecting with his best friends as they hung out and tried to make sense of what was going on. Deaton hadn't been much help on the Alphas invading their lives front; all he could say was that they weren't going to hurt Stiles and Scott's mom or dad, that it was just a show of strength. Which of course Derek had already informed Stiles. But it somehow made Scott feel better hearing it from Deaton.

The vet also informed them, once Stiles let slip about Scott's challenge to Derek's power, that they weren't just going to leave Scott, Stiles or Jackson out of it, not now Scott was a possible replacement Alpha. So if the teenager really didn't want to be the Beacon Hills alpha, there was really only one option for him. "Accept Derek as you're Alpha."

"No way. Not happening."

Stiles rolled it eyes at Scott's stubborn refusal to let Derek dominate him, and then kicked himself for the thought. "Scott would totally make a kick-ass alpha." he remarked from his spot on one of the counters.

"I don't want to be an alpha. I just want to go to school, play lacrosse and hopefully get my girlfriend back at some point."

Deaton looked at the teenager sympathetically. "Well, that's not going to happen, Scott. You can believe me when I say that this isn't going away, and it won't be the last thing to challenge you."

Both Scott and Stiles had stared at the African-American with a concerned, even fearful look. But the point was made and the boys had to face the facts that their lives were going to be different from now on. - But that didn't mean that Scott was just going to hand over control of his life to the arrogant moody alpha that had stollen his only chance to break the curse.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek had no idea how many alphas there actually were, rumours varied, but he was sure the three he'd heard about weren't alone. It was just a matter of time before the others made their presence known.

The peace and quite of their silence wasn't working in Derek's favour. It gave him too much time to think and regret, - to hate himself. The hurt in Stiles face when he'd basically told him he would never be with him because he wanted a mate and a proper blood pack still haunted him. He hadn't actually said the words but Stiles was a smart kid and the look in his eyes said he understood him perfectly. He'd called him a closet-case, and Derek wouldn't deny that, but it wasn't as simple as just being scared of coming out and being open about his feelings and desires, it was more complicated.

It angered Derek that Stiles didn't understand that. Couldn't the boy see he was doing the right thing for them both? The age gap alone was too big a wall to climb over. Add to that the very real possibility this was all a case of out of control hormones on the teenagers side and it was proof positive they needed to end...whatever it was, before it began.

Derek had meant what he'd said about Stiles being confused by his hormones. That what he was feeling was lust and not love, because he'd been there. That was how he'd gotten his family killed, how he'd gotten involved with Kate Argent, the worst decision of his life and he'd spend the rest of it regretting not listening to Laura. But he'd been young and scared, not to mention confused. Could anyone really blame his eighteen year old self for trying to disprove his sister's ridiculous theories about him? After all, what wolf in his right mind would be alright with being gay? The pack would never accept that. So he'd found a girl, a girl that sparked something inside him, who was exciting and answered that need for the forbidden, who'd supposedly liked him, and he'd let - almost forced - his hormones and his wolf to run wild.

It hadn't been like there had been someone else back then. Maybe if there had been, maybe if there'd been a defiant smart mouthed kid his own age, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did, but what if's were for fairytales.

He had a responsibility as alpha to protect his pack, which on occasion that meant protecting them from him or themselves. He wasn't going to be Stiles, Kate Argent. He wasn't going to be the biggest regret of that teenager's life when he finally came to his senses and found that it really had only been youthful experimentation. Because he wasn't all that sure he'd survive that turn of events.

Derek hated to admit it, he couldn't really believe it, but he'd grown too attracted to the boy. So his only option was to step back, to put the pack first and leave Stiles to get on with his life, as messed up as it was.

Derek marched out of the hardware store shaking off his mournful thoughts, and froze on the sidewalk, his gaze fixed on a dark hair young woman leaning on his car bonnet. She couldn't have been more that a few years younger than him, she was maybe twenty. Her long black hair hung loose around her shoulders, lying flat against the fitted leather jacket she wore. His eyes quickly scanned her further. Beneath the jacket she was a plan grey top that rode up a little at the bottom to reveal a strip of tanned unblemished skin, a pair of tight fitted jean clung to her wide hips and shapely legs.

Her pale blue-green eyes watched him closely as he stared at her. The woman's naturally full and dark lips curved into a warm smile. "Hey."

Finally after taking in everything he could about her, Derek glared. "What do you want?" he growled.

She laughed. "Now is that anyway to greet someone? Mari was right about you." she pushed herself off the car and took a step towards him, her hand outstretched. "Names Rosa Baker."

Derek looked at the hand with suspicion and contempt, waiting for her to withdraw it. Which she did after a long moment. "What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

Rosa smirked, taking a step back to retake her previous position. "Was sent to say hi."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "By who?"

The young woman shot him a raised brow stare, which said quite clearly  _'don't be an idiot'_.

"You're not an Alpha." Derek commented matter-of-factly.

"Nope. - My brother is. I accompanied the pack." she gave a small half shrug.

"Your brother?"

"Luke Baker." Rosa sighed. "The nurse at Beacon General. - He's getting on splendidly with nurse McCall by the way."

The comment seems casual, but Derek knew better. He glared at the woman dangerously, causing Rosa to smirk triumphantly. He took a few steps closer, leaning past the young woman to drop the large paper bag of supplied on the roof of his car, towering over her but she didn't seem at all intimidated by his presence and it infuriated him. "You can tell you  _brother_ to leave Mrs McCall alone. She had nothing to do with any of this."

"Doesn't she? From what Mari told us, Scotty is challenging you for the pack, which makes her part of this."

Derek lowered his voice to a growl. "Leave her and the other humans alone."

Rosa watched him with interest, searching his green eyes as they flashed red for a second. Noting the dark bags beneath them, the extra layer of growth along his jaw, his anger and worry. She'd been told about what had been occurring over the last few weeks, what they'd seen and heard. She sighed to herself sympathetically, before taking a step closer to him, her face softening and her voice dropping seductively. "Anyone in particular you want us to stay away from?"

Derek swallowed hard, he couldn't let the Alphas know his weakness, they'd use it against him, and then they would all be lost. He stared down at the small hand that ran down the length of his chest, when he lifted his gaze again he found the woman still watching him, her tongue darting out to moisten her full lips.

"You know…" she murmured. "….I was sent here to make you an offer."

Derek frowned. "What kind of offer."

"You can keep the pack and save them from these ridiculous tests."

He drew in a deep breath, his back snapping straight. "Really? How exactly?"

Rosa tiled her head a little to the left, her eyes growing seductively heavy. "Align yourself with another pack." she smiled softly, her small hand resting at his waist.

Derek knew her meaning. It happened all the time among smaller packs, sometimes helping to keep the peace among larger ones. "So that's why you're here? Your brother's offering you up as a potential mate."

Rosa shrugged slightly.

"Why? - Why would you do this?" he frowned. While it was common practice, he'd never really understood why a female would marry outside her own pack.

Rosa frowned at the question, her whole being stiffening as she stared at him. "Come on Derek, you know what the life of a beta female is." she sighed. "My brothers head beta, Clarke, already has a mate, which means I either marry out of the pack or get trampled over by other females. - As your mate, I'd have respect and power. - Besides." she slid her hand beneath the hem of his black shirt. "I can think of worse males to mate with."

Derek knew he was there before there was any sound, and his heart leapt into his throat. He could hear the sudden jolt of the boy's heart before it began to race. He closed his eyes for a long moment as his whole body seemed to turn to ice. Taking a deep breath he opened them and slowly turned to face the gapping teenager, completely oblivious to Rosa's hand still against his skin, or the fact that their bodies were too close together, until he caught Stiles gaze shifting to where the woman's arm merged with his body. Suddenly he took a large step back, his gaze never leaving Stiles. He tried not to care; it wasn't like there was anything going on between him and the teenager. Except there really was. Because if there hadn't been, there wouldn't be a pale face, shocked sixteen year old staring at him with a face full of hurt and anger.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Stiles stood shock still, his heart pound out of control against his ribs as he stared at Derek with some strange woman. His gut tightened painfully at the sight of her hands all over him and he couldn't quite think straight, or breathe or move for that matter. His whole body felt frozen to the spot as his brain shut down.

So Derek had found his mate, huh? The one he was going to have little werewolf babies with. He swallowed at the lump in his throat as anger battled with hurt and rejection. Was Derek just going to pretend he was attracted to guys? Was he going to be one of those men that got married and had kids and told himself everyday that he didn't find the guy down the street or at work or hanging around his pack attractive? Was Stiles just meant to pretend nothing had happened? He knew that was what Derek wanted him to do, but the teenager was sure it wasn't going to be that easy. He wasn't nearly over Lydia and nothing more than long-distance longing had ever happened between them. How was me meant get over a man he'd almost slept with, twice?

He didn't know how he moved, but his body was taking him away from the scene as quickly as it could. His mind a fog of confusion. He heard his name behind him but didn't turn around; he just kept walking because that's all he could do. He had to keep moving or he'd drown. He turned into the first open store he came to, a book shop, where he marched as far inside as he could get. Near the back he paused in front of one of the bookcases, just staring at it for a long moment, before dropping to the floor, his back pressed against it and his knees drawn up.

What was wrong with him? Why didn't anyone want him? Why did they keep picking other people? Was he really that bad? Sure he talked too much, and he asked too many unnecessary questions, and he was hyper and sometimes insensitive….but he was a good guy he thought. So what had he done to deserve never being picked?

"Stiles?"

The name seeped through the fog and he glanced up to see Danny standing over him with a look of concern and intrigue.

"Stiles? Are you alright?"

The teenager was about to answer his team-mate when a figure caught his notice.

"Stiles?"

He scrambled to his feet, he didn't want to speak to Derek, he didn't want to be anywhere near the man. He looked from the approaching werewolf to Danny to his surroundings. Danny looked over his shoulder then back to Stiles and nodded towards the back exit. Stiles took a deep relieved breath and turned to leave.

Danny stepped in between Stiles' escape and the man's approach. He recognised the man as Miguel, Stiles so-call cousin. He'd never believed that and now he knew why. If anyone could see what was really going on, it was Danny. Miguel, which he was sure wasn't his real name, came to a halt and glared at the teenager. Danny just glared back, not in the least bit intimidated. - Okay maybe a little bit intimidated but he wasn't going to show it. He folded his arms over his chest and met the man's gaze.

"Get out of my way!" Miguel ordered.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you." Danny said with a stern face, his feet rooted to the spot. "Maybe you should leave him alone."

"Get out of my way." Miguel repeated.

Danny just stared and Miguel growled; Danny was sure it was a growl, it sounded like a growl. What the hell kind of person growled?

"Is there a problem?" asked another voice.

Miguel snapped around to stare at the stranger. The man was around Miguel's height and age, with golden blond hair and blue eyes. Miguel shifted on the spot, staring at the man for a long moment, his anger growing. Finally he backed down, sending Danny a dangerous glare; he turned and marched away, pausing for a moment by the shop door before vanishing through it.

Danny smiled at the blond. "Thanks."

"No problem. - Friend of your?"

Danny shook his head. "No, only met him once. - Friend of a friend."

The stranger raised a brow.

"ex- _close_ -friend, if I'm right."

The man nodded understandingly. "Oh." he looked at the door for a second. "I'm sure you are." he smirked a little. The pair watched each other for a long moment, before the stranger held out his hand. "Thomas Wells." he smiled warmly. "Friends call me Tom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're all Sherlock and have figured out the truth about our boy Tom. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if you're probably pissed at Derek, as well as Rosa.
> 
> I have to admit Rosa came out differently than I originally intended her. She was meant to be really sweet and nice, but I think she came over as the complete opposite. Can't wait to hear what you guys think of her and how you think Tom's going to turn out. It's always fun reading how you all see this story going, whether you're right or wrong. I hope you don't hate Derek too much, he hasn't actually done anything wrong, expect ignoring his feelings and put Stiles through hell. But that's the nature of true love right, it never runs smooth. At least according to Shakespeare.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voicemail: Derek 18:00**

**_"Come on Stiles, answer your phone."_ **

**Inbox: Derek 18:02**

**Stiles. Please just answer you're phone.**

**Inbox: Danny 18:05**

**Stiles are you alright?**

**Voicemail: Derek 18:09**

**_"Stiles, just answer will you."_ **

**Inbox: Derek 18:10**

**Is you're phone broken? Call me back.**

**Inbox: Danny 18:11**

**Stiles just text me to let me know you're okay.**

**Message Sent: Danny 18:11**

**I'm fine Danny. Thank you.**

**Inbox: Danny 18:11**

**Okay. If you need to talk.**

**Message Sent: Danny 18:12**

**I'm good. Thanks.**

**Message Sent: Danny 18: 12**

**Danny. Don't, you know, tell anyone. Please.**

**Voicemail: Derek 18: 13**

**_"Stiles, for god's sake, I can explain!"_ **

**Inbox: Danny 18:13**

**Of course not.**

**Inbox: Derek 18:15**

**Call me Stiles. We need to talk**

**Voicemail: Derek 18: 24**

**_"Jesus, this is ridiculous, it wasn't what you think. She was an Alpha. Nothing happened."_ **

**Inbox: Derek 18:30**

**She was an Alpha Stiles.**

**Inbox: Derek 18:45**

**Stop ignoring me, for god's sake.**

**Inbox: Derek 18:59**

**You're being childish Stiles. And you wonder why this could never work. I'm going to call one more time, if you don't answer, fine.**

**Voicemail: Derek 19:00**

**_"Why am I even explaining my damn self?"_ **

****

**Voicemail: Scott 19:02**

**_"Stiles. Wanted to know if you wanted to come over to play Xbox?"_ **

**Message Sent: Scott 19:02**

**Not tonight Scott.**

**Inbox: Scott 19:03**

**You alright?**

**Message Sent: Scott 19:03**

**Fine. Just not feeling well. I'll call you tomorrow.**

**Inbox: Scott 19:03**

**Okay. Night.**

**Message Sent: Scott 19:04**

**Night.**

**Inbox: Derek 19:04**

**I'm sorry.**

 

Stiles stared down at the message, his stomach folding in on itself. He curled up on his bed, his eyes sore from squeezing them together to stop from crying. He wouldn't let himself cry over that grouchy, moody dick of a werewolf. If he wanted some trashy brunette werewolf bitch then fine, he could go off and screw her, or marry her, or whatever it was alpha's did to one another. He squeezed his eyes tighter, not wanting to think about Derek and that woman, yet unable to avoid the visions his mind created.

Stiles couldn't see them, five years from now walking around hand in hand, smiling at each other, kissing each other while their little  _'pups'_ ran around the Hale estate, the pack watching over them. Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Peter, they'd all be there, probably Lydia and Allison too. While he'd be pushed out, little by little until he wasn't welcome anymore, because Derek wouldn't want a foolish teenager who reminded him of a couple of stupid kisses hanging around.

A lump filled his throat at the image in his mind, his heart pounding impossibly hard, till he could barely breathe. He lay on the bed listening to the blood rush through his ears, feeling the room spin around him as his heart galloped out of control and he didn't care. He could die right there and then and all he could really think was  _'at least I won't have to put up with this insanity anymore'_. He passed out a few moments after that thought, his body giving into the fatigue the last few hours had brought on.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

 

Stiles was woken by his alarm the next morning at 6:30. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head under the pillow. It was pounding and his whole body felt like lead had been switched with his blood. The idea of getting up and going to school filled him with dread. There was a knock at his door and he pulled the pillow over his head to ignore it.

A few seconds later the pillow vanished and his dad's voice rang through his head painfully.

"Stiles, get up, you've got school."

"I'm not well, I'm not going." Stiles grumbled, pulling the duvet over his head, only to have it yanked back.

"What's wrong?" the sheriff frowned.

"I said, I'm not well."

There was a cold hand pressed to his forehead. "You feel fine."

"I have a headache. A really bad one." Stiles complained, turning over to fix his dad with his best wounded puppy look. He didn't know whether the look worked or if his dad just wasn't in the mood to argue, but either way it worked.

"Fine. But only today. Understand."

Stiles nodded, snatching his pillow back and pulling it back over his head with a grumbled. "See you later, enjoy work."

Sheriff Stilinski stared at his son for a long moment, concerned. Stiles rarely skipped school, at least never because he was ill. He wondered if he should call a doctor. Or maybe he could call Scott McCall's mom to drop by and check on him. He'd make up his mind on the way to work. "Alright. See you tonight."

Stiles groaned and waved a hand vaguely in his direction as his dad strolled to the door, taking one last concerned look before pulling it closed behind him.

Stiles didn't get out of bed, he stayed there practically all morning. At around eleven he woke up again and groaned at the pounding in his head and the necessity of having to get out of bed to go to the toilet. The mission was done quickly, Stiles grabbing the painkiller while he was at it. He climbed back under the covers, took the two pills and then glanced at his phone, mostly out of habit. He had four messages. With a wary sigh he flicked through them.

**Inbox: Scott 9:15**

**Where are you?**

**Inbox: Danny 9:15**

**Stiles are you alright?**

**Inbox: Lydia 9:15**

**Stiles, why aren't you in school?**

**Inbox: Dad 10:50**

**I've asked Mrs McCall to drop by and check on you**   **at lunch.**

 

He smiled at the message from Danny and Lydia, a slight warmth in his chest, he'd never been so popular.

**Message Sent: Scott 11:20**

**I'm at home. Not well. You're mom's checking on me at lunch. See you tomorrow.**

**Message Sent: Danny 11:20**

**I'm fine. Thanks for asking.**

**Message Sent: Lydia 11:21**

**Wow, do I really have to be dying before you care? LOL.**

**Inbox: Lydia 11:21**

**You're not dying, and I don't care. I was just curious.**

**Message Sent: Lydia 11:21**

**Well, you know what that did to fluffy don't you. - Shame it doesn't work on werewolves.**

**Inbox: Lydia 11:21**

**That is not funny Stiles**

**Message Sent: Lydia 11:22**

**I was being serious. Now leave me alone, I'm sleeping. Go bug your boyfriend.**

 

Stiles was putting the phone back on the nightstand when it vibrated in his hand. Grinning he looked at the screen, expecting another message from Lydia, only for the smile instantly died on his lips.

**Inbox: Derek 11:23**

**Can we meet? Deport. One O'clock.**

 

Stiles just stared at the screen for a long moment, his heart beginning to race again, just as he was back to normal. Whatever normal was for him. Taking a deep calming breath he let his fingers move over the buttons, not really paying attention to what his brain wrote.

**Message Sent: Derek 11:25**

**No. Leave me alone. You made your decision.**

He dropped the phone onto the nightstand and settled back against the pillows. He listened to his heartbeat while waiting for the return message. - It never came.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek stared at his phone and sighed. He shouldn't really be surprised at the message, and honestly he wasn't. He was hurt and angry. At himself, at the Alpha Rosa. - At Stiles for not giving him a chance to explain. Though he knew he didn't really deserve one. The boy was right, he'd made his decision, he should just stick to it. He hated that he couldn't just follow his heart, but he had to put the pack first, that's what the alpha did.

Dropping the mobile on the table he got to his feet and marched out of the blackened kitchen and up the stairs, towards the back of the house. Maybe he should take Rosa up on her offer. She was attractive enough, though she didn't really set any flames alight in him, not like Stiles did. But she was the sister of a Alpha, and she got the responsibilities that came with being an alpha's mate, and it would save them from this test.

He knew Scott didn't want to be an alpha, any more than he wanted to be a werewolf, and that might actually get him killed. Why couldn't the boy see that? Why couldn't he just submit?

If he took Rosa's brother up on his offer, Scott wouldn't have to submit, not until he was ready, the pack wouldn't have to risk their lives or the lives of those they cared about. It was the best option for the pack and for him. - But as much as he could see that, he knew it would cost him Stiles. He knew Rosa, as his mate wouldn't stand any possible threat to her place at his side, which meant she wouldn't allow Stiles to remain within the pack.

He swung the sledge hammer at the collapsed wall with fury. Why did he always have to pick between what was best for the pack and what he wanted from life? The answer was simple, it slammed into him at the same moment as the hammer hit the crumbling wall. He was being punished for killing his family. For not listening to his sister six years ago. For deny who he was. - It was justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanks you all so much for the great review for the last chapter, they were so encouraging that I felt I couldn't leave you hang. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.


	15. Chapter 15

It was all Lydia's idea. She'd come to the conclusion that they needed to get out, that they needed to forget about Alphas and pack problems and just be ordinary teenagers for a change. So her smart idea was a night on the town. Stiles hadn't wanted to go; he wasn't really in the party mood, his week having been one long headache. Danny hadn't pressed for information after the incident at the book store, but Stiles could feel the other teenager watching him all the time. Lydia was the same. It was as if the pair had ganged up to play big brother.

Thankfully Scott seemed oblivious to what was happening in Stiles life, and for the first time he was grateful for his friend's slight tendency to be self-absorbed, because he really didn't want to talk to Scott about sudden gay identity crisis. Whether the rest of the pack knew, he couldn't tell, though he thought they might, Especially Erica, who would look at him with a mixture of sympathy and anger, like it was his fault Derek was a dick.

He hadn't spoken to or seen Derek all week and while part of him was glad for it, he found himself actually missing him, as insane as that might be. A few times that week he'd found himself wish the Alphas would make some kind of move against them just to give him an excuse to see Derek. But amazingly the only move the Alphas had made that week was Mrs Chambers giving Jackson and Scott a well deserved detention for fighting in the corridors and Deputy Doug had dropped by the house a could of times, but nothing more than that.

That however didn't stop them from worrying about what they were going to do, or when they were going to do it. So Lydia's suggestion was actually a wonderful thing. They all needed to relax. - If only for a few hours.

Stiles and Scott arrived together, Scott having complained all the way to the club. He was silenced when they saw the three familiar faces standing outside the building. Stiles frowned at the gathering.

"I thought this was just going to be Lydia, Jackson, You and Me?"

Scott stared at the brunette beside Lydia. "Me too."

They got out of the jeep and headed over to Jackson, Lydia and Allison. Scott and his ex stood awkwardly looking at each other till Lydia interrupted.

"Well, let's go inside."

"We have to wait for Danny."

Lydia and Stiles head snapped around to stare at the blond werewolf.

"What? You invited Allison, I invited Danny." Jackson stated as if it was blindingly obvious that he would do so. "It's not like this is a double date or anything. - He's here." he nodded towards Stiles. "Now it's a triple date."

Stiles stiffened. Had Danny told Jackson? Had Lydia? He sent the strawberry blonde an angry, worried gaze. Lydia returned it with a reassuring one. She hadn't said anything. So it had to have been Danny. But he couldn't believe the guy would break a confidence like that. Danny, despite his taste in friends was a good person. Which left only one thing. - Jackson was winding him up.

Stiles fixed a grin to his lips and shrugged. "Fine with me. A dates a date."

Jackson rolled his eyes and turned away from him, catching sight of Danny walking towards them with a tall blond guy.

Danny paused in front of them with a wide shy grin. "Hey. Uh, hope you don't mind but I brought a friend. Guys this is Tom. Tom these are my friends. Jackson, his girlfriend Lydia. Scott, his….Allison…" Danny smiled apologetically. "…and Stiles."

Tom held out his hand to Jackson, who just stared at it.

Stiles knew from the way Jackson and Scott suddenly shifted their posture, stepping in front of both Lydia and Allison, that the guy was a werewolf. It was their default setting. And as Beacon Hills was a small town, it wasn't likely that Tom was from another pack, which meant he had to be an Alpha. Stiles groaned to himself. One night. Couldn't they just have one night.

Lydia pushed Jackson out of the way and shook Tom's hand, smiling brightly at him. "Don't mind him. - Them." she said, looking at Scott. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Tom nodded. "Shell we?"

"Yeah." Lydia grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him towards the door, the others following behind the queen bee.

They entered to the sound of loud music, Tom smiled at them all. "Why don't you guys find a table, we'll get the drinks!" he yelled over the beat.

Scott and Jackson looked at each other for a moment, uncertain, but they didn't refuse. Mainly because Lydia was already dragging them away. The group found a table in a corner and circled around it. Jackson stared back over to the bar, a worried possessive look on his face.

"He's an Alpha, isn't he?" Stiles asked, needing confirmation.

Scott nodded.

"What do we do?" Jackson growled, his gaze locked on the bar, where Danny and Tom were stood close together.

"I don't know."

Stiles heard the worry and panic in his best friend's voice and swallowed hard.

"He's an alpha?"

Scott looked at his ex-girlfriend with a nervous look. "Uh, yeah."

The brunette followed Jackson's gaze. "I didn't think you could have more than one alpha in an area, at least not a place as small as Beacon Hills, major cities yeah, but not small towns like ours." she frowned.

Stiles and Scott shared another nervous look. It wasn't that Scott didn't trust Allison, it was just….well, she…had history. Stiles however was perfectly happy to acknowledge his mistrust of the girl. She was a hunter after all.

"They're just passing through." Lydia announced, her attention not really on the conversation but on the dance floor.

Allison glanced at her friend then back to Scott. "They?"

Scott shifted on the spot.

"The Alphas." Lydia clarified. "There here to test Derek, and the pack."

Scott and Stiles shot the girl a look, which she caught as she turned back to the table.

"What? It's not like she doesn't already know about the wolf stuff." Lydia shrugged nonchalantly.

Allison looked at the table top. "I think it's because of…well, I'm a…."

"Pain in the arse." Stiles quickly said, his eyes boring into Allison when she looked up hurt. "Always sticking her nose in to pack business." he added. "Seriously, just because you were Scott's girlfriend, didn't mean you got a say."

Scott glared at his friend, Allison fought back tears and Lydia looked like she was going to kill him where he stood. Jackson didn't seem to even realise what was going on. Stiles meet Scott's gaze and tried to indicate what he was thinking. Nodding his head slightly to the bar.

"I swear if he harms one hair on Danny's head, I'm going to kill him." Jackson growled, proving that he wasn't listening to the conversations.

Stiles turned just in time to see Tom run his hand over the back of his team mates head gently, his hand lingering on the back of his neck. He shot Jackson a smirk and laughed, even as he felt a spark of jealousy rushing through him. It wasn't that he had feelings for Danny or that he fancied the Alpha. It was seeing that someone was getting the werewolf of their dreams. - Not that he dreamt of werewolves. Especially large brooding ones that screwed him around.

Stiles leant into the table, drawing everyone into it, their head close together like conspirators in some spy movie, voices as low as they could get it. "I suggest we watch what we say. He's a wolf after all. Careless talk you know." he looked at Jackson as he spoke. "Wouldn't want to piss him off."

"I should tell Danny."

Scott looked at his wolf-brother with a frown. "Do you really want to bring him into this."

"Looks like he's already in." Stiles remarked, glancing over to the bar just as Tom pulled Danny in for a quick kiss. His stomach knotted at the sight and he swallowed hard, forcing away his pain and jealousy.

"You okay? - Stiles?"

The teenagers head snapped around. "Sure. Fine."

Jackson and Scott exchanged concerned looks, while Lydia sent him one of sympathy. Allison just continued to look lost.

"Danny's better off not knowing, at least for now." Stiles whispered. "As long as he's in the dark, Tom and the others can't hurt him right?"

Scott and Jackson looked unsure.

"Look, they have to keep a low profile too, right. Which mean if Danny doesn't know he a wolf, then Tom won't do or say anything that will draw attention to him and the pack."

Scott stared at his friend, considering it for a long moment before nodding. "He has a point."

"So nothing is said, alright. - About anything." Stiles smiled, nodding to Allison. Who finally seemed to pick up on what he was saying.

"Oh.  _Right_." she nodded with a smile.

"Can we get back to our pleasant none pack related night out now." Lydia sighed warily.

They all straightened as Tom and Danny arrived with a tray of sodas. Except for Tom who had the only beer on the table.

"So what were you guys whispering about?" Danny asked, shifting onto a stool next to Tom.

Scott fixed on a nervous smile. "Nothing, just talking." he said loudly.

Danny didn't believe that for a second, Stiles could see. There was an awkward silence. A tension settling over the table, that everyone but Danny was aware of.

Finally Stiles broke the silence. "So, Tom….how old are you?"

Tom looked a little thrown by the unexpected question but answered with a smile. "Twenty-five, well at least I will be next week."

"Really?" Danny smiled warmly at him. "We'll have to do something."

Stiles swallowed at the look he saw pass between them, and he gulped down half his soda to dislodge the lump in his throat. "And…." he coughed. "….what do you do?"

Tom smiled again. "I'm a student, well kind of. I'm working to get my PhD."

Lydia's face seemed to light up. "Really, in what?"

"Theology and Folklore. - I'm doing my thesis on the truth behind well know folk tales."

"What kind of folk tales?" Danny asked with interest.

Tom took a swig of his beer before answering. "Oh, you know, Vampires. -  _Werewolves_."

Scott practically spate his drink into Allison's face. "God, sorry." he panted, handing over the little red napkin his drink had been on.

"It's fine." she murmured, wiping her face.

"You alright there…Scott?" Tom asked with a hidden smile.

"Fine. - Thanks."

"I hope it wasn't anything I said."

Scott stared at the wolf. "No. - I just…choked."

Stiles laughed.

"So, where did you to meet?" Stiles asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Danny sent him a look that said it was the wrong question to ask, and Stiles shifted uneasily.

"We meet in the bookshop on Main Street."

A cold chill shot through Stiles, his gaze snapping to Danny who returned it with an  _'I told you not to ask'_ look. Had Tom seen Derek? Did he know about what had happened? He felt his heart begin to pound. He tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath and sadly resorting to the only thing he'd figured out worked. Pulling up Derek's voice from the back of his mind, telling him to breathe.

"What were you doing in there?" Jackson asked.

Danny smiled at his friend. "I told you I'd gotten a part time job."

Jackson looked surprised, like he totally hadn't known that. "Did you?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

Jackson glared at him for a second before a bright smile slip his face. "Because I was your first crush. I helped you discover that you liked guys."

Tom looked at Danny, as he turned red. "He wasn't…and he didn't. I always knew I liked guys." he insisted. "He just likes to think that because he can't believe anyone  _wouldn't_ want him." Danny smirked.

Tom laughed and looked over at Jackson. "Well you've got a beautiful girlfriend…." he shot a look at a blushing Lydia. "….who clearly wants you, so you can keep your hands off Danny, he's spoken for." the Alpha chuckled, his hand vanishing beneath the table to settle on the teen's thigh.

"So if Jackson's with Lydia, and Scott and….." Tom glanced at Allison for a long searching moment, till she shifted under the scrutiny. "….Allison…?" she nodded and he smiled sympathetically. "…were together - it's nice to see you're still friends by the way, it's rare. - Then what about you…..Stiles?"

Stiles back snapped straight and he found it hard to force the confident smile he was so used to wearing these days. He looked at Danny for a long moment. "Oh, I'm free and single. Best way to be." he said in a tight voice. He could feel Scott and Jackson's eyes on him and he wished the ground would swallow him whole.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone who'll appreciate a good looking young man like yourself."

Stiles blushed despite himself and shrugged. "Relationships are overrated. I only have to look at these four to know that."

"Hey, what's that meant to mean?" Scott snapped, insulted.

"Well, it's not like you and Allison's dating history was a baby's bottom, more like an old grannies."

Scott and Allison glared at Stiles for a moment, before looking meaningfully at each other.

"I'm tired of all this talking." Lydia suddenly said. "I want to dance. Jackson." she ordered.

He didn't move straight away, but after receiving one of Lydia's famous death glares, he took her hand and headed for the dance floor.

Tom looked at Danny. "Fancy it."

The teenager grinned and nodded. "But can we dance first." he joked without thinking about the company and instantly turned red.

Stiles wasn't sure but he though Tom actually blushed too before he pulled Danny off the stool and dragged him off after Lydia and Jackson. He watched them as they stopped among the crowd. Tom was a little bit taller than Danny, which said something as the teenager was like Godzilla towering over the rest of them. Tom slipped his hands to the teenager's hips, pulling him closer, closing the gap between them till nothing - not even air - could get through. They swayed with the music, there heads close.

Stiles felt the lump growing in his throat again and tried to swallow it down, when that didn't work he tried to drink it away, still no luck. Finally he got to his feet. "I…" he coughed. "…need to pee."

Scott watched his friend go with concern, Allison leaning across the table towards him with equal worry.

"Is he alright?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. - He's been weird for weeks, I thought it was the stress over what happened…." he sent her another meaningful look and she dropped her gaze. "…but now…" he shrugged again, his gaze shifting to the dance floor. "…I'm not so sure."


	16. Chapter 16

Derek wiped the sweat off his brow and straightened, looking over at the members of his pack as they panted and stretched. Peter lent his shoulder against the beam of the house.

"Is all this exertion really necessary?" he asked with a sigh. "It's making me tired just watching you."

Derek sent his uncle a death glare. "Yes. We need to be ready for when the Alphas make their move."

Peter rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "It's been almost a month Derek, and they haven't done anything."

"That's exactly what they want; they're waiting for us to get complacent and then they'll move."

Peter smirked. "And you'll be ready?"

"Exactly." Derek nodded.

Peter turned to the three young wolves, stood together watching the exchange with sweat coating their bodies and tired looks in their eyes. "With a pack that can barely stand, let alone fight off impending attack."

Derek's head snapped around to the teenagers with a frown. Maybe he had been putting on the pressure the last few weeks, but he just wanted to keep them safe. - And maybe he was using the pack training and the house renovations to put off his decision about the Alpha deal and keep his mind off another certain teenager.

It had been three days since he'd last seen Stiles, walking away from him after seeing him with the Alpha's sister. Stiles hadn't answered any of his calls or texts. Derek knew he should be grateful; after all, this is what he'd wanted right? Stiles to stop deluding himself. For them to put it behind them and get on with their lives. So why couldn't he shake the feeling that he'd royally screwed up, that he'd lost something important? Why did he feel like the world biggest bastard?  _Maybe because that's what you are._

"Listen…Derek!" Peter snapped, pulling the alpha out of his thoughts. "They need to relax,  _you_ need to relax."

"I am relaxed." Derek insisted, glaring again at his uncle.

Peter looked at him with a raised brow and a knowing look. "Sure you are. - I say we need some pack bonding time." he shrugged, brushing off Derek's lie.

"What?" the alpha frowned, his gaze flickering between his uncle and the teenagers, who seemed to have suddenly grown interested.

"You know, bonding." Peter grinned. "Where you stop beating the crap out of them and start having fun with them. - We used to have fun once." he added meaningfully, remembering life pre-fire, a warm affectionate smile pulling at the corner of the man's lips.

Derek swallowed as his own memories flooded in. "What…." he coughed. "….would you suggest? - Boling?" he smirked. Peter hated boiling.

The older werewolf glared at him. "How about we hit the town?" he grinned, looking over at the teenagers who suddenly no-long seem all that tired.

Derek looked between them and rolled his shoulders. "I'm not sure that's…."

"Please Derek. I'm going stir crazy here." Isaac pleaded.

"You know we'll just go without you right." Erica grinned.

"You wouldn't dare if I said you couldn't." Derek growled, and Erica's smile faltered before exploding even wider.

Derek sent his uncle an angry look. "Where?"

"There's a club in town."

"Yeah. That's great." Erica bounced excitedly.

Derek took his time before answering. He didn't like clubs, they were loud and packed with sweat covered bodies and it was hard to keep you're sense about you. It would be the prefect place for the Alphas to make their move. But Peter was right, he had been working the pack too hard, they did need some bonding time. With a resigned sigh, he turned and headed for the house. "Guess I should get washed up then." he smiled to himself as he crossed the threshold to the sound of three excited teen wolves.

It took over an hour for them to be ready, but eventually the pack crammed themselves into the black Camaro and sped away from the Hale house.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

The pack walked into the club and instantly knew they weren't alone. Derek's alpha eyes scanned the room, peering over and around bodies to find, Jackson on the dance floor with Lydia, he could also senses Scott in the building by couldn't see him. His gaze fell on Allison too. They were all there.

"Him." Peter murmured beside Derek, pointing towards the dance floor where Stiles friend from the book store was dancing with the Alpha. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his gaze swept the club in a panic. Stiles was here, he could smell him faintly. He heard his heart pounding in his ears and knew Peter and the pack would hear it too, but he didn't care. Worry for Stiles over coming his defences.

Logically he knew that Stiles had to be alright, after all he was there with Scott and Jackson, not to mention Allison, they could protect him from the Alpha, but he couldn't stop the fear clawing at his insides. He didn't even think about why the Alpha was there with Stiles friend, he took off towards the table where Allison sat alone, the pack following behind him. The girl gave his a surprised hateful stare when he stopped in front of her, but he didn't care. The feeling was very much reciprocated. He vaguely heard Erica growl behind him.

"Where Stiles? - And Scott." he added as an after thought.

The girl pressed her lips into a tight line, meeting his gaze with one of defiance. Derek growled and stepped forward.

"Where?"

Allison didn't look intimidated but the kick of her heart told him she was. "Men's room."

Derek felt his own body relax, though his heart was still pounding. He glanced to the dance floor where the teenager and the Alpha seemed oblivious to their presence, but he knew the werewolf knew they were there. He noticed Jackson and Lydia staring at them, or more precisely Peter.

"What is he doing here?" Derek asked, nodding towards the dancing teenager and his Alpha companion.

Allison's jaw tightened but she still managed to answer. "He's Danny's date."

Derek stiffened again, his eyes narrowing as he looked at them, a painful knot starting in his gut. Finally he nodded and turned away from the table, heading for the bar. He needed a drink, a few drinks. He felt the pack following after him. He ordered them all a drink, then turned to face them. "Go have fun." he nodded to Erica, Isaac and Boyd. "But be careful, don't let your guard down. - Oh and keep you're hands off Allison." he added directly to Erica and Boyd. They didn't look happy about it, but they took their drinking's with a thank you and marched away, heading towards the table where Scott would be sitting, probably without realising it.

Derek turned back to the bar, leaning over his own glass, fully aware Peter was beside him, watching him. "You don't have to watch over me." Derek grumbled, lifting his drink. "You wanted to have fun, then go have some." he took a deep gulp of his drink before turning hard warning eyes on the older man. "Just stay away from Lydia and Jackson."

Peter shifted. "And why would I go anywhere near them?"

Derek watched his uncle's unease and frowned, there was something going on. Stiles had been right to be concerned. "Just keep away,  _understand_." he said in his alpha voice. "She belongs to Jackson. - And you've messed with her enough."

Peter for a split second actually looked guilty and it surprised the alpha. Since waking up from his coma, since returning from the dead, Peter had been somewhat….psychopathic. To see guilt in those blue eyes was….painful, because for that moment he saw the man he'd once been.

Then it was gone and Peter was back to normal. "And what about you? You going to sit here and mope over you're unrequited love? Drink yourself into a stooper?" he smirked unfeelingly.

Derek growled at the man, his eyes flashing red. "Leave me alone."

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes. "You always make your life so difficult nephew." he shook his head, lifting his glass. "If you want him so bad, just taking him." he stated matter-of-factly.

Derek fixed him with a death glare. "That's the difference between you and me Peter, I don't think being an alpha entitled me to do as I please with no thought of others. - the pack is my first priority, what I want doesn't matter."

Peter looked at him intensely for a long drawn out moment. Then he shrugged and turned away, heading towards a group of girl at the other end of the bar. Derek turned back to his drink, finishing it quickly and ordering another.

The alpha looked over his shoulder at the dance floor as the drink was set in front of him, his eyes fixed on the Alpha and the teenager. He couldn't ignore the anger that flooded him at the sight. Pulling in bystanders to get to the pack wasn't fair, especially when they were screwing with them the way this Alpha was. Playing gay to get close to a pack members friend was a shallow trick and he expected better from them.

He was still staring at the pair when he sensed Stiles. His head snapped around to lock on the boy as he strolled towards the table with Scott. It took the teen wolf a second to know he was there, and Scott's head snapped around to stare at him, once Scott was looking, Stiles was too. Derek didn't move as their eyes locked across the club, the world around him seeming to vanish, like in some trashy romance novel. His heart raced and he fought the urge to leap off the seat, march over there and kiss him, in front of pack and Alpha alike.

"Buy a girl a drink."

His head snapped around at the sound of a woman's voice, surprised that she'd been able to sneak up on him. He glared at her as she smiled seductively.

"Well?"

"What the hell are you doing here!" he snapped furiously.

She shrugged her bare shoulder. "It's Friday night, what self respecting bitch stays home on a Friday night. - So, drink?"

Derek flashed her a red eyed death glare and whipped his head back round to find Stiles, only he'd gone. Him and Scott having continued on to the table, where the boy sat with his back to the bar.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Scott marched nervously into the bathroom after Stiles. This was not something he wanted to deal with, this wasn't something he thought he was going to  _have_ to deal with. Though looking back, it kinda all made sense. Things Stiles had said over the past few months. He kicked himself that he hadn't realised it before. But then, how could he have. Stiles didn't come over as that way, but then neither did Danny, so goes to show what he knows.

The idea of Stiles being gay was, uncomfortable. He didn't know why really, after all he'd known Danny was gay for ages, and he knew it was perfectly normal, and that it shouldn't change anything, yet at the same time it kind of did, because it hadn't ever been a consideration before now.

And if Stiles was gay, then what was with the Lydia situation. His best friend had been in love with Lydia Martin since eighth grade, but if he was gay then…? Scott frowned at Stiles back. There were too many questions floating around his head and it was making him dizzy. Why had he let Allison talk him into coming in here. He should just leave, turn around and go back to the table and pretend none of this was happening. Because now was not the time to deal with his best friend coming out. But before he could leave Stiles spoke.

"It's creepy to watch a guy pee dude."

Scott rushed to join him at the urinal as if that had always been his intention. They stood peeing in silence. Stiles put himself away and headed over to wash his hands while Scott stared at the wall.  _Okay McCall, just say it. Just let him know you're okay with it. Because you are okay with it. - Are you okay with it?_ His frown deepened. Yeah, he was okay with it, as long as Stiles was happy. "Stiles?"

"Hum."

Scott finally finished peeing and headed for the basins were Stiles was stood waiting for him. It wasn't really a guy thing to do, it was a girl thing going to the toilet together.  _Was it a gay thing too?_ Scott asked himself with a frown as he scrubbed at his hands.  _Questions can wait McCall._

Stiles stared at his friend, who wasn't looking at him. "Scott?"

"Oh, um…you know I don't mind right."

Stiles frowned. "Alright. That's good to know."

"I mean…I'm really totally cool with it."

Stiles had absolutely no idea what the hell his best friend was talking about. "Well, I'm glad we've had this talk." he nodded heading for the bathroom door.

"Danny really cool." Scott said cautiously.

"Yeah." replied, reaching for the handle.

"I totally understand why you  _like_ him."

Stiles froze, turning slowly to look at his friend. "What?"

Scott was still washing his hands. "Yeah. I mean I didn't get it before, but I get it now and it's cool."

Stiles stared at his friend as the realisation of exactly what Scott was say seeped into his mind, a cold chill running down his spine. "You think I'm….?" he shook his head. This wasn't happening. There was no way this conversation was happening.

"It's alright, it's cool."

 _Oh god_. What the hell was he meant to say. He could deny it of course, after all he  _really wasn't_ interested in Danny, not that way, so it wouldn't be a lie. And it wasn't like there was any chance of whatever it was going any further with Derek. "I'm not…." he trailed off before the full denial could be formed. Then sighed, slouching back against the wall, looking tired with his life.

Scott glanced over at his friend, shaking water off his hands, suddenly concerned for his best friend. Had he put his foot in it? Maybe he'd been wrong? Maybe Stiles wasn't gay and it was all just Stiles being Stiles? Scott swallowed, hating that he kinda hoped he was wrong. "Stiles?" he pressed cautiously.

There was a long tense silence, searching out for what felt like forever. Stiles refusing to look at Scott, while the teen wolf stared nervously at his friend. Finally Stiles sighed and spoke. "I don't know what I'm feeling Dude." he murmured; his eyes locked on his sneakers.- There was another awkward silence.

"Do you like him?" Scott asked uncomfortably. "I mean, you know, like…"

"You like Allison?" Stiles finished. "Yeah." Stiles confirmed without really thinking, and was surprised, ashamed and angered by the answer. Because he didn't want to like him, he didn't want to feel like hell all week because the hadn't called. - And he shouldn't be letting Scott think he was talking about Danny, but he couldn't tell him the whole truth, no matter how much Scott was 'cool with it', he wouldn't be if he knew they were talking about Derek.

Scott stiffened awkwardly under the revelations. "Sorry man."

Stiles glanced up, confused, to see Scott forcing a sympathetic smile.

"The Tom thing." Scott growled. "It sucks, I know it sucks, especially as Danny seems to…."

"Really like him." Stiles smiled. "Oh well." Stiles shrugged, pushing himself off the wall with a sigh.

"Maybe you should, you know, tell him. - I'm sure Jackson would much rather have you with Danny that the Alpha. - And I have to admit, I'd feel better about it."

Stiles looked at his friend. "Because you want me to get the guy? Or so you don't have to worry about Tom telling Danny about you guys?" he asked generally curious.

Scott frowned. "I want you to be happy." he insisted.

"But if it keeps the Alphas out of our lives, that's even better." Stiles wasn't sure why he was suddenly sounding so angry.

Scott was still frowning at him like he didn't understand the problem, which he didn't. - And neither did Stiles, if he was honest. "Stiles I don't care about the Alpha thing, I just want you to be happy."

Stiles scoffed. "Right, sure. - So if it was me out there with Tom, you'd be cool with that, as long as I'm happy?"

"Well…."Scott hesitated, not sure why they were arguing about this.

"Huh, thought so."

"I just want you safe Stiles. I don't care who you date as long as you're safe. - And the same goes for Danny, he's a friend too and I don't like that that Alpha is using him to get to us."

"Oh, because it has to be about you and the damn pack, doesn't it. It can't just be that maybe the guy actually likes Danny. No it's always about the damn pack."

Scott stared at him with wide eyes. "I…It's not about the pack. - And if the guy is really into Danny, then that's cool, but you can't seriously tell me that your not suspicious? You don't find it a little strange that Danny's started dating an Alpha? - Especially as you're into him."

"Why must it be. Maybe, just maybe they met and liked each other. Maybe Tom didn't even know Danny was friends with us, did you ever think of that? Coincidences do happen Scott and we can't help who we fall for!" Stiles snapped growing breathless with anger. "And as you said, as long as Danny's happy, I'm cool."

Scott stared at his best friend, a slight shadow of guilt in his face. "Okay, you've got a point, it might have nothing to do with us." he sighed warily. "But you can't blame us for being cautious Stiles. - And jeez, I'm trying to be supportive here man." Scott snapped.

Stiles fell silent, his gaze fixed on a furious Scott. He was right, he was trying to be supportive. He was only trying to be a good best friend and Stiles was flipping out because he was angry and confused and frustrated. It wasn't fair on Scott. Especially when the guy didn't even know why he was upset. - But then it wasn't fair on Stiles that he couldn't just tell Scott that it wasn't Danny that was making him miserable, but Derek. That it was Derek who haunted his every thought. - It was Derek who'd hurt him.

Stiles had to admit, he really wished he could. He really wanted someone to talk to, someone to confide in about all the crazy going around his head. He wanted someone to run interference for him with Derek, like he'd done for Scott and Allison only a month before. - But that would never happen, because if he ever told Scott about his feelings for the alpha, his best friend wouldn't be his best friend for long. Scott's dislike of Derek would come between them, and he didn't want to be put in a position where he'd have to choose. - Because he wasn't so sure which would win.

"I'm sorry, man. I guess…It's just all so…weird up here right now." Stiles sighed, tapping his head.

Scott's face softened and a small sympathetic smile spread across his features. "I get it. - Been there remember. This whole love thing can really screw with you."

Stiles eyes widened and he scoffed. "Love? Who said anything about love, Dude. I only love one person. - And sadly she only seem to have a thing for werewolves." he sighed miserable. "Hey, maybe that's where I'm going wrong." he pushed himself off the wall, rushing towards Scott, tilting his neck to the side. "Dude, bite me."

Scott glared at him. "What? Ewe, Stiles." he chucked with a cringe.

"I'm serious."

Scott laughed despite himself and shoved his best friend out of the way.

"Man! Come on!" Stiles called after him. "What's a little bite between friends." He rushed out after the other teen. "Then I can kick Jackson's arse and win the girl of my dreams."

Scott looked back over at him. "I thought you were into guys now?" he smirked.

Stiles shrugged. "Dude, no guy in the universe can extinguish my love for Lydia Martin."

"I wouldn't let Jackson hear you say that." Scott smirked as they returned to the pounding beat of the club, his gaze shooting to Jackson.

Stiles laughed. "Exactly why I need you to…." he trailed off as he followed Scott's gaze and found Derek staring at him.


	17. Chapter 17

The hardest thing for the pack to do was act as if they weren't currently surrounded by strange werewolves. The hardest thing for Stiles to do was act as if Derek Hale wasn't a few feet away with the girl he'd seen all over him. He tried to ignore them and listen to the tense conversation going on around him, that was making his head hurt but he couldn't resist.

Every so often he'd glance over his shoulder and stare at the pair. It surprised him that Derek seemed to be ignoring the woman, despite her best efforts to gain his attention by pressing her body as close to him as possible.

Stiles wished he'd brought his fake ID, because he could really do with a drink, or better yet, not have come at all. He could have stayed at home and felt this miserable. He was staring at them for the fifth time in as many minutes when he was yanked unceremoniously off his stool and dragged towards the dance floor by a very insistent strawberry blonde. Lydia turned around to face him and he knew this wasn't about dancing.

Closing his eyes for a second to take a breath, Stiles turned away from her but she wouldn't let him go. Pinning him to that spot and dancing against him. To the teenagers surprise he felt nothing. Well maybe not nothing, but it wasn't like he had felt before. He waited for the backlash to begin, the music pounding around them, though Stiles knew it wasn't enough to conceal their conversation from nine pairs of wolf ears. He only hoped Lydia would know that too.

They danced for a short while in silence, before Lydia finally showed her hand. "So you're just going to sit there?" she said above the music.

"I think you'll find I'm standing. - And dancing." he smirked only to have Lydia glare at him in frustration.

"Your not going to say a word, are you?" she added as if he hadn't spoken. "This is your problem, Stiles, you just give up. You don't fight for what you want."

Stiles sighed. "Well, it didn't do me any good last time I tried."

Lydia didn't need to ask what he was talking about, she knew. "You didn't fight Stiles. You had a go at me and then took me to Jackson. - It's not like you stood there and told me….anything. - And you didn't stand up to Jackson either."

"He's a wolf."

"And?"

"And I kinda like my internal organs, you know, internal."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "He's not going to kill you."

One look at her told Stiles they weren't talking about Jackson. "He might not…" he sighed, glancing towards the dance floor where Derek was watching him with a flash of red eyes. "…but….the alpha might." he sighed.

Lydia followed his gaze to the bar where the female was standing possessively close to Derek, her eyes flashing blue in the dark. "I thought alpha's had red eyes?"

Stiles frowned. "They do."

"So she's not an alpha then."

Stiles shrugged, his gaze fixed on the pair at the bar. "She's still a wolf." he sighed warily.

Lydia looked up at Stiles sadly, seeing the dark rings beneath his eyes for the first time. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him, she knew what it was like to feel drawn to someone you couldn't have. Absently her gaze drifted around the building in search of another.

"Mind if I cut in."

Stiles and Lydia's heads both snapped around to see Peter stood beside them with a grin.

"I don't think so." Stiles snapped, pulling Lydia closer to him, even though he felt her willingness to go.

"Seriously Stiles." the werewolf grinned. "Lydia." he nodded, his challenging smile softening.

The teenager looked between the wolf and the girl, seeing the alteration in the Lydia's features. He felt tightness in his chest.

"She's right you know, you need to talk to him. - Cause he's driving me crazy."

Stiles glared at the older werewolf.

"I've been trying to tell him that." Lydia said, breaking eye contact with Peter to stare at her friend.

Stiles frowned, were they seriously ganging up on him? Lydia and Peter? He shivered at the thought, not liking it at all. "What the hell is with you two?" he snapped.

Lydia looked between him and Peter, flushed scarlet for a moment before turning away, her long hair floating around her.

Peter glared at him dangerously. "You deal with your issues. Leave us to ours." he all but growled, turning in the opposite direction.

Stiles had been worried about what was going on between them for a while, now he really was freaking out. Turning on his heels he marched towards the bar, all thoughts of his chaotic love life forgotten in the need to protect his friend.

"We need to talk." he announced as he came to a halt behind Derek. He kept his eyes off the woman at his side, though it was hard to ignore her completely when she was staring at him with a not very well concealed smirk. He wished he'd said yes to Peter when he'd offered him the bite, if only so he could wipe that smug grin off her face. So she'd gotten his guys. -  _His guy_ , that had to be the weirdest thought to ever go through his head. - That didn't mean she had to rub it in his face.

Derek turned to look at him in that hard way he always did, as if he couldn't understand why he was talking to him. In ways he reminded him of Jackson. - Except for the fact that he didn't have the overwhelming desire to make-out with Jackson. Not in the slightest. Swallowing his pounding heart, Stiles back was straight. "We need to talk."

Derek sighed warily. "Stiles."

"Oh, so you're Stiles." the female grinned wider. "I've heard a lot about you."

Stiles sent Derek an accusatory look. What exactly had he been saying. 'Oh, don't worry about him, he's just a silly teenager with a crush.' he could actually hear the words rolling out of Derek's mouth and his jaw tightened. He sent the female a hard hateful look.

"I'm Rosa." she introduced herself, holding out a hand to him.

Stiles wasn't usually one for being rude, he'd been brought up better than that, his mom had brought him up better than that, but it was hard to be friendly and polite when face with the woman the guy you had a disastrous thing for was standing there in front of you. So he just glared at the hand for a moment before ignoring her completely. "In private." he snapped, meeting Derek's curious gaze.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek watched Lydia drag Stiles onto the dance floor and noticed the teen carrying a bright grin on his face as she did so. The sight sent a possessive spark through him and he had to fight the urge to march over there and make it clear to the young woman that Stiles was spoken for.

Except he wasn't. Stiles was able to do and see whomever he wanted. Derek didn't have any rights to the boy, no matter how much he wanted him, because he'd made his decision, the right decision he believed. The pack had to come first. The thought of putting his pack first had his gaze flickering across to the table, where they all sat, a thick ring off tension around them as they tried to act normally in front of their friend, while being constantly aware of the Alpha in their midst. He watched as the Alpha leant into Danny, his lips to his ear and Derek felt a spark of jealousy, his heart beat pounding at the sight, then it was overtaken by anger at the blond werewolf for leading the boy on.

"They make a cute couple don't they."

Derek's head snapped around to glare at Rosa. "He shouldn't be leading him on like that." he growled furiously.

Rosa looked over at the table with a smirk, and a knowing look to Derek. "I meant them." she said after a moment, thrusting her chin in the direction of the dance floor, where Lydia was dancing with Stiles. - Too close for his liking. He could hear their conversation over the music, and it made his heart race to know that Lydia knew about them. When they looked over he couldn't help his eyes flashing in warning.

When the conversation turned to his companion he glanced at her, her lips curved in a grin, no sign of caring what was being said about her. Derek huffed a sigh and turned back to the bar, taking a large gulp of his drink and blocking out Stiles and Lydia.

"Have to admit, he's a cutie." Rosa laughed lightly. "I can see the attraction."

Derek's head shot around, his eyes flashing once more in warning. Rose wasn't fazed at all, she just laughed a little more and took a sip of her drink.

"So….have you thought about my offer?"

Derek's hazel eyes remained locked on the bar top, his fingers tightening dangerously around the glass in his hand. That's all he'd been thinking about, and he hated it. - No, that wasn't true, it wasn't the offer he hated, it was that he might actually have to take it. His eyes drifted over his shoulder to the table and the pack. To protect them he'd have to make the sacrifice, because that's what alphas did, they gave up what they want for the good of the pack.

"We need to talk."

Stiles' voice startled him but he quickly slid on his game face. He didn't want to show the boy that he was actually in pain. Turning slowly he fixed Stiles with a wary stare and sighed. Though whether that was to make the teenager believe he was tired of him, or because he was just tired of the constant fighting within him, he wasn't all that sure. "What do you want Stiles."

When Rosa spoke, introducing herself his insides turned to lead. He'd forgotten she was there for the moment, too taken in with the face in front of him. He saw the anger and hurt in Stiles face as he glared at her out stretched hand and he wanted to warn the woman off. But he didn't, figuring that the teen should get used to seeing her around. - Especially around him. Though he knew that once he accepted the offer, it would be the last he saw of the teen. - He swallowed the lump at the back of his throat the thought had created.

"In private." Stiles insisted. Derek's heart raced.

The last thing he wanted was to be alone with Stiles, and yet at the same moment that's all he wanted to be. Away from everything that was keeping them apart.

"Don't mind me." Rosa said lightly, looking between them. "I'll just be waiting here."

Stiles glared at her and Derek could smell the anger rolling off him as she got further under his skin, and if he could smell it so could she. - And the pack. He glanced up to see Scott staring at him with that warning look he gave out. It wasn't in the least bit threatening, but he knew what it meant.

"Fine." he climbed off his stool, leaving Rosa alone at the bar and turned towards the exit, Stiles following after him.

"Oh, don't forget I want an answer to my offer."

They stopped in the cool night air, Derek turning with his hands in his pockets to stare at the teenager, who had his arms wrapped around himself, fighting off the chill. It might be nearing summer, but that didn't always guarantee warm nights. Derek took a step forward without thinking, it was those damn instincts. That unrelenting desire to protect Stiles, but the boy backed away glaring at him.

"I'm fine." he let go of his arms and stood with his back straight, obviously trying to prove the statement to be true. Derek wasn't a fool, but he did take a step back.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Stiles met his gaze unflinchingly. "Peter and Lydia."

Derek's brow rose. "What about them? I warned him off already."

"There's something going on with them. I don't know what, but they're being weird. - And I mean double weird in the case of Peter."

Derek's raised brow dropped into a frown. "How?"

Stiles shrugged, returning his arms around himself. "I don't know, they just are. - There is all the looking, staring actually. Lydia goes all zoned-out when his name is mentioned, or when he's nearby. And now they're ganging up on me."

Derek sucked in a breath. "Ganging up?" he said in a threateningly low voice.

"Yeah, telling me I have to talk…." he trailed off, not wanting to bring their failed whatever into this. "It's just strange, and it's freaking me the hell out"

Derek nodded. "I know. Peter's been the same. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Could it have something to do with the bringing him back thing?"

Derek shrugged. "I can't say. I don't even know how he did that, let alone what the side effects would be."

Stiles didn't like that answer and he began to kick at the tarmac. "I'm just worried."

"For Lydia." the werewolf murmured.

"Yeah. She's my friend, I don't want to see her getting hurt because of us. - Again."

"She's hardly just a friend." Derek replied with a harsh tone.

Stiles looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Huh?"

"I know how you feel about her." his temper was rising, he could feel the wolf clawing at his insides as the jealousy took hold.

"Are you serious?" Stiles gapped, his usually soft brown eyes turning rock hard. "You're jealous of Lydia?"

Derek straightened his back further, his chin raised and his jaw locked. "Of course not." he grumbled through his teeth.

"Good. Because you done have any right to be jealous. Not of Lydia, not of anyone. I can go and hook up with half the lacrosse team and it has nothing to do with you. - You've got your…Her. You've got everything you wanted, a nice girl werewolf to give you little baby werewolves, you don't get a say in what I do. - I'm not part damn pack, I'm not a wolf, I don't answer to you!"

Derek stared at him. He knew Stiles was right, about everything. That however didn't mean he was just going to back down. "You may not be a wolf, but as long as you run with the pack you answer to me." he growled.

Stiles whole body was shaking, neither of them knew if it was cold or fury, and it didn't matter. "So because I'm Scott's best friend, I have to put up with your grouchy, boss arse telling me what to do?"

"Basically. Yes."

"Screw that." he headed for the door.

Derek's hand wrapped tight around the teens upper arm. "Where are you going? We haven't finished."

"I'm going to tell Scott that he should go for the alpha crown." Stiles snapped. "Then I'm going to convince the rest of the pack that they'd be better off with Scott than you."

Derek's eyes flashed red with anger. "You wouldn't dare."

Stiles stared down at Derek's hand tight around his bicep. The alpha yanked it away as if he'd been burnt.

"Stiles. - They won't survive without me, you know that. Scott's not strong enough. - I'm….Stiles, everything I'm doing is to protect them. - And you."

Stiles was too angry to listen. "Ironic then that in the end, you won't have a pack to protect." with that he vanished back into the club, leaving Derek to stare after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much to my new Beta xXdeejadoodleXx, you've been a real help.


	18. Chapter 18

"You okay?" Scott asked as Stiles reappeared at the table looking flushed and still angry.

"Fine." he snapped, reaching for his drink.

Scott stared at his friend with concern, buckling under the fury that rolled off the teenager. "Did Derek do something?"

"No."

"What were you doing outside with him?"

Stiles didn't look at his friend; instead he got to his feet and headed off towards the dance floor alone. He needed the distraction, any distraction. He could feel Scott's eyes on him the whole way there and it was only irritating him more. He loved Scott, the guy was his best friend, but he hated him too. Hated that he couldn't talk to him about all the shit in his head. Hated that he was refusing to put the pack first while that was all Derek was doing. Hated that he got to be happy, and he would be, everyone knew he and Allison would get back together, while here he was suffering heartbreak, not once but twice in the course of a month. How was that fair?

He reached the dance floor and glanced around, he had no real desire to dance, he'd just needed to get away from the table and the pack. They were a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. Sighing he kind of just stood there on the edge of the chaos, his eyes scanning the bodies.

"Not dancing?"

Stiles gripped his jaw, not needing to turn to know who was behind him. "Leave me alone."

"Hey, just being friendly. - I mean if I'm going to be hanging around I should really get to know the pack, right?"

"Then go talk to them."

"I will. Eventually. - I thought I'd start with you."

Stiles sighed. "I'm not a part of the pack, you're wasting your time."

"Of course you're part of the pack. - Rather important part I'd say."

Finally he turned to meet the raven haired woman with a hard stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rosa shrugged nonchalantly. "Just that everyone seems to well….care about you."

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, right." his lips curling in amusement, though he felt none.

"Especially Derek." Rosa grinned.

Stiles smile vanished instantly and his eyes hardened further. "Mind your own business. Me and Derek is none of your concern, got it?" he said angrily.

"Oh but it is. If you're going to stand between him and what I can offer, it's very much my concern."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "It's really not." he said in a low furious tone. "He's made his choice, the pack comes first, and which means you…." he sighed warily, unable to hold onto the anger, he was just too tired of fighting to stay afloat, hoping for rescue. "…I never stood a chance next to that. So congratulations, you win. Go have you're little wolf babies."

Rosa stared at him intensely, as if reading his mind and his heart at the same instant. The strobe lights illuminating the shimmer of tears in his eyes. She took a step towards him but he didn't back off. "You're just going to walk away?" she frowned. "From the pack, from him…." she narrowed her eyes, looking deeper into his. "….from your best friend?"

Stiles shrugged, refusing to answer. He wasn't going to walk away completely. He'd still be there for Scott if he needed him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hang with the pack, because that meant hanging with Derek, and by association Rosa. He couldn't do that. It surprised him actually, considering he didn't have such a hard time seeing Lydia and Jackson together. He didn't want to contemplate what that meant; he knew it would only make things worse. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his chin and headed into the crowed, hoping to drown in the bodies and be lost for ever.

Rosa stood there, eyes fixed on the retreating back and heart pounding in her chest, not quite sure what she was feeling at that moment.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek paced the dark alley behind the club, his head pounding. He could feel himself losing his grip on everything. When had his life became so difficult? He knew he only had himself to blame. If only he'd kept his feelings to himself. If only he'd never kissed the teenager, everything would be fine. He would have accept the offer made to him instantly without a doubt in his mind. He wouldn't be hurting Stiles the way he was. That's what made everything so much worse. Punishing himself was fine, he didn't care about that, but doing it to a teenager who deserved to be happy and find someone to care for him as much as he cared for everyone else.

Derek's fist connected with the brick wall sending up a cloud of dust; blood began to slowly trickle down his fingers.

"That's not going to help."

Derek's head snapped around, red eyes flaring to stare at the Alpha. The man's lips curved into what could only be described as a wolfish smile, his hands buried in the packets of his dark jeans.

Derek's anger, exploded, he glared at the other man, who didn't so much as flinch at the display. He just stood still watching the other werewolf with interest. There was a tense stand off for a few long moments before Tom sighed and leant against the wall, breaking eye contact.

"He's a nice kid. Little nerdy for my taste." Tom shrugged nonchalantly. "But seems like a good choice."

Derek growled. "Leave him alone! - Leave them all alone. That includes Danny."

Tom looked at him with a raised brow and wolfish grin. "I don't know what you mean." he laughed lightly.

"Your using the boy to get to my pack. He's bait."

The grin vanished instantly and Tom's eyes flared. "Careful." he growled. "I'll have you know I happen to like Danny." he said confidently with a slight snarl at the insult to his honour.

Derek stared at him doubtfully, his eyes narrowing and his heart pounding so hard he was sure every werewolf in a fifty mile radius could hear it. "You can't." he replied with confusion and surprise.

Tom tilted his head. "And why not exactly?" his brows drawing together.

Derek straighter his spine, mirroring the man's expression. "Because you're an Alpha." he stated matter-of-factly.

There was another intense silence as the words hung in the air, finally Tom answered with a slight shake of his head. "So?"

Derek stared at him as if he didn't understand the question. "What about the pack? The bloodline has to survive."

Tom stared at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?" Derek continued to glare causing the Alpha to shake his head more fervently as he chuckled. "Wow, well that explains a lot." He fixed the other werewolf with a stern, sympathetic look. "Derek, it's the 21st Century, I don't know if you've noticed but being gay isn't a shameful secret anymore."

"For humans maybe."

Tom raised a brow. "And I'm what? A Chimp-wolf?" he smirked. "Did you miss the class that explained the origin of our species? You know when the teacher told all the little wolves that the  _were_ in werewolf means man?"

Derek just glared at him furiously, not liking the sarcastic tone.

Tom pushed himself off the wall and paced the alley. "Listen Derek." he sighed. "I know what happened to your family. We all do, and I understand you want to rebuild your pack. - But that doesn't mean you have to give up what you want."

Derek's gaze dropped to stare at his feet. "I owe it to them."

"Because of your relationship with Kate Argent?"

Derek's head snapped up in shock, no one knew about that, he hadn't even told Peter when he'd been in a coma.

"Like I said, we know what happened."

"Then why haven't you brought me before the council?" Derek frowned.

"For what? You had no idea what she was planning, and there's no law - human or wolf - against wolves and hunters. If there were, we'd have your little beta in there in the stocks by now." he smiled warmly. "I remember my father at the time telling me that the guilt was going to be punishment enough." Tom whispered softly.

Derek stared at his feet, shaking his head.

"But six years Derek is enough."

"It's never going to be enough. I killed my family."

"No, Kate Argent killed your family; you were just a foolish teenager who fell for her tricks. I remember how enticing the forbidden is Derek. And how scary those new 'unorthodox' feelings could be."

"I was eighteen, I should have known better." Derek snapped, ignoring the Tom's implications.

"Really? You mean like you do now?" Tom quirked a brow. "So your just going to stop living?"

Derek didn't answer.

"Are you going to accept Luke's offer?" Tom asked, seemingly changing the subject.

Derek met the Alpha's eyes. "Probably."

Tom nodded with a sigh. "Rosa's….alright. For a female. She'll certainly give you strong children and you won't have to worry about letting go of that pain and anger."

Derek frowned up at the Alpha. "Meaning?"

"You know what I mean. - You're holding on to them because its easier than actually facing up to who you are and what you want. - And forgiving yourself."

"You don't….know what your talking about." Derek swallowed nervously; fully aware the Alpha could sense the turbulent emotions battling inside him.

"Don't I? - Hmm." Tom ran his hand through his blond hair. "Lets see. - You blame yourself for your family's deaths because you didn't listen to what your heart and instincts were telling you, not because it was Kate Argent. - So you tell yourself that you have to make it up to them, that you have to rebuild the pack, restore your family's bloodline, and you can't do that if you give into your desires. - Despite the fact that ignoring them in the first place is what actually caused all the destruction…." he thrust his hands into his pockets. "So…you completely ignore the feelings you have for a certain smart mouthed teenager by telling yourself you can't because you owe it to your family and your pack…." he narrowed his eyes looking into the other wolf's. "…and probably because he's too young, right? - So you push him away and accept the offer given you by Luke."

Derek shifted with unease. This was exactly what he hated about Alphas, they could always read you like a book.

"But do you want to know what's going to happen?" Tom asked, pacing once more. "I'll tell you. You'll mate with Rosa and rebuild the pack, but the feelings won't go away. In fact they'll get stronger because your missing that intense bond with your mate. You'll push Stiles out of the pack, because firstly, Rosa won't except his presence knowing - as she does - your feelings for him, and secondly because you can't stand to have him around knowing you can't have him. - When he leaves, he'll either take your beta Scott with him, or the boy will stay but it will put a strain on the pack and eventually he'll challenge your leadership, and probably win, meaning you gave up everything for nothing."

Derek turned his back on the Alpha, unwilling to hear anymore.

"But you want to know what is going to be the worse than that? Stiles will move on. He'll find someone else, and you'll have to watch. It's going to kill you, you know that, don't you? It's going to make you weak and through your weakness, the pack crumbles."

Derek's jaw tightened painfully, a lump filling his throat, till he could almost choke on it. "You….what am I meant to do?"

Tom sighed sympathetically. "I can't tell you what to do Derek. But you know I'm right. - All I'll say is, when I finally find my mate, I hope he'll be as protective of my pack as Stiles is." he smiled wishfully.

Derek glanced over his shoulder with a questioning look.

"He tried to stop me finding out about your beta's hunter girlfriend. It was rather cute actually." he smiled warmly. "And convinced the pack not to tell Danny the truth, which while I'm insulted on Danny's behalf, I understand your boy's logic. Better yet, they listened to him. Impressive."

Derek shrugged. "He's smart, they know that. They get that he's protecting them."

Tom's warm smile turned wolfish. "That must be why he's lying to your beta then, protecting the pack from the rift it will cause between you and Scott."

Derek frowned. "What?"

"Oh come on Derek, the boy's in pain, its practically seeping out of every pour, but he's putting on that brave face in front of the pack. - I'm just amazed that Scott can't sense it. I think he needs to attend wolf summer school."

"Believe me, if I'd thought he'd go, I'd insist." Derek sighed warily. "The boy's stubborn and never listens to me."

"Hmmm." Tom nodded. "Now if only you had a mediator. Someone he trusted and listened too." the Alpha shook his head with a chuckle. "Shame there's no one around here, huh."

The men watched each other intensely; the silence between them only broken by the constant beat of the music. Derek's heart was racing out of control; his mind buzzing loudly in his ears. Laura's voice telling him over and over to just be who he is, that the pack won't care, that he had to stop blaming himself for what happened. Derek wasn't sure he could do that though, he'd gone so long carrying the guilt. How was he meant to just let it go? And what about the pack? His family line need to survive. That wasn't just about guilt, their bloodline was generations old, he couldn't let that end with him. -  _There's always Peter._ somehow that answer didn't leave him feeling at peace.

"There's nothing stopping you taking a surrogate Derek, to secure the bloodline. Worked for me." Tom smirked.

Derek's eyes widened. "Huh? You have children?"

"Two boys. Matt and Eric. Five and three. - Their mother was a widowed pack female. It worked out great for both of us. My bloodline continues and she gets to have children." he announced with genuine love in his voice.

"But…the bonding? Females are dangerously possessive."

Tom laughed with a shrug. "The wonders of science my friend. - All of the joys, none of the insane female dramatics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much to my new Beta xXdeejadoodleXx, you've been a real help.
> 
> I'm totally loving writing this, I'm enjoying it and an so glad you all seem to be too. For future reference, this story will end with the Alphas making their decision over the pack, so you don't have to worry about me finishing any time soon. I'm weighing up whether to do a chapter from the Alphas POV, so you see how they see it. I haven't decided yet, but if I don't it won't be for a while yet. I might do it as part of the Alpha decision thing.
> 
> I also wish to clarify. In fact they'll get stronger because your missing that intense bond with your mate.The mate I'm talking about was Rosa not Stiles. He's lacking the intense bond because he doesn't actually care about Rosa like he does Stiles. Just so everyone's clear.
> 
> Anyway, thanks you all so much for the great review for the last chapter, they were so encouraging.


	19. Chapter 19

The commotion from the club drew both alphas attention. They rushed in just as a large group of teenagers and twenty-something's rushed out. Inside the only sound that could be heard were the screams and shouts of the club goers, the music having been silenced. Derek scanned the crowd and found what was causing the trouble. Peter and Jackson in the center of the dance floor going at each others throats like wild animals. He watched furiously as Scott tried to break-up the fight only to be flung twenty feet across the room. Lydia was standing on the sidelines screaming at the pain like a manic, not that they were in any position to listen to her. He could see the flashing in their eyes, telling him that their wolf were in control.

Derek scanned the crowd for Stiles, finding him on the other side of the dance floor, next to Rosa, arguing with the woman, insisting that she do something. She shook her head.

" _I'm just a beta. I'll just end up like him."_ she replied, pointing to where Scott was slumped on the floor with Allison beside him.

He watched as if in slow motion as Peter sent Jackson flying, his large body cascading across the large area to collide with Stiles, sending the boy crashing to the ground with a sickening sound. Derek moved too quickly for anyone to really see him, he seemed to just appear out of nowhere, yanking Jackson off the fallen teenager with a furious snarl and a flash of red eyes. He flung the other wolf back the way he came, causing his body to slam into Peter, knocking the pair to the ground, before growling a warning to them that they should remain where he flung them.

Turning his attention back to Stiles he dropped down next to the boy, sucking in a deep breath as the smell of blood hit his senses. He slipped his hand underneath the teen's head and felt the warmth of blood hitting his fingers. His stomach knotted tighter at the sensation and fear took a hold.

"Stiles? Stiles?" he murmured, shaking him gently. "Stiles answer me, for God's sake." but all he gets is a muffled moan.

"Is he alright?" asked Scott, kneeling at his side, concern flooding his voice.

Derek pulled his hand away from the back of the boy's head to see the coating of blood, and his stomach rolled.

"Oh god." Scott exclaimed, his own features growing pale. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. Stiles. Stiles!"

"Shut up." Derek snapped furiously. "He'll be fine." he didn't sound practically convinced, even to his own ears.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Scott announced glaring at the alpha.

"That won't be necessary." Announced Tom, pushing his way through the small intimate pack that had gathered around them, shoving Scott out of the way as he took the teen's place beside his friend. Tom glanced up at Derek for a second then over his shoulder to Danny, who stood there looking both freaked out and concerned in equal measure.

Glancing back to Derek, Tom smiled. "Well, I guess the secrets out." as he placed his hand on the Stiles chest and closed his eyes. "Don't move." he ordered as Derek cradled the teen's head. "This would be easier and quicker with my whole pack here, but it'll just have to be down to you and me." he murmured.

Derek swallowed hard. He knew that an alpha could heal pack members, other wolves, he didn't know if it worked on humans too, but Tom looked confident and he should know. He wasn't just a pack alpha, he was Alpha pack. He closed his eyes on concentrated on his need to heal Stiles, on protecting him. Allowing all his feelings from the teenager to flow through him. He felt the warmth course through his body, heard the startled gasp of a male voice and then the hushed whispers of a two females. But his mind was still wholly focused on the boy in his hands.

Finally after what felt to him like eternity he heard that familiar moan of pain. He opened his eyes instantly and started down at Stiles as the boy slowly opened his own eyes to stare up at Derek.

"Wh-what the - hell happened?" he groaned, his gaze still locked on Derek.

"You hit your head. How you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a fifty ton truck filled with werewolves." he groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. His hand coming away with blood. "Shit, I'm bleeding."

Derek shook his head. "You were, you're fine now."

"You can thank me later." Tom moaned, cringing as he got to his feet and stumbled, Danny instantly reaching out to steady him, and Rosa rushing to help. "I think I've had enough excitement for tonight." he smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, now if you don't mind my dates taking me home."

"Thomas?"

Tom smiled down at Rosa. "I'll be fine. You should head back too. I don't think you're needed here." he smirked, nodding towards Derek and Stiles. "Now, take me to bed Danny."

The teenager's eyes widened and he turned scarlet but with an arm around Tom's waist he led him out of the place.

"Stiles are you alright?" Scott said, rushing to his friend.

"I'm good, killer headache and I think I know what those crash-test dummies feel like." he winced. "Not good, not at all. - Though I survived so one up on the dummies, right?" he smirked.

Scott shook his head with a small relieved laugh, punching the teen in the arm playfully and receiving a light growl from the alpha.

Stiles turned to glance up at Derek again. "Thanks." he mumbled.

Derek swallowed another lump in his throat and nodded. "its fine." he scrambled to his feet, fighting the desire to kiss. Now wasn't the time, he'd just suffered a head injury, and he really thought they needed to talk before he went around making giant displaces of affection in front of his pack and the whole world.

Instead he marched furiously over to Peter and Jackson, who'd gotten back to their feet and stood silently watching the display. Derek stopped in front of them, glaring dangerously at the pair. Jackson crumbling under the intensity, as he always did. Peter being a lot more steadfast. Derek tightened his jaw till he thought it might actually break, and growled low in his throat. Then without warning or so it seemed, though Peter didn't look surprised, the alpha shoved both men hard, sending them sailing into the rear by wall with a moan, before they crumbled to the floor. Like an avenging angel or just a really pissed off werewolf, Derek stalked towards them, towering over the pair, his eyes flaring brilliant red. "You could have killed him." he growled furiously. He fought back the roar that was building up inside him, knowing there were still bystanders in the building. Instead he lowered his voice to a dangerously low level, almost inhuman. "I'll deal with you both tomorrow. I want you at the house by noon." the tone and the flash of eyes made it clear there would be no arguments.

He turned slowly, his gaze locking on Lydia. "You too."

"I have…."

"You too!"

Lydia swallowed, lifted her chin and nodded. Clearly not foolish enough to go against the alpha.

Derek strode back towards Stiles, glancing at his pack as he moved. "I want all of you at the house tomorrow. - Danny too."

Scott was about to protest when all their attention was drawn to the sound of sirens. Stiles groaned.

"Great, that'll be my dad then. - How am I supposed to explain this one away exactly?" he sighed warily.

"We'll think of something." Scott insisted supportively.

"The truth." Derek announced, his eyes burning into Stiles.

The teenager looked up at him wide eyed. "What? You mean the…."

"Peter and Jackson got into a fight, it got out of hand, you hit your head but you're fine." Derek told him.

"And the whole witness thing?"

"Unreliable witnesses. This is a club, with alcohol."

"Besides, there's a wolf on the payroll. I'm sure he'll cover up anything really incriminating. I doubt the Alphas want the world to know about the werewolves are real thing." Stiles finished.

Derek nodded down at him as two familiar uniformed men marched into the club.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

"Why is it that lately whenever there's trouble in this town, you seem to be in the center of it?" The sheriff asked with frustration.

Stiles shrugged, too tired to come back with a smart mouthed comment. His whole body hurt, which was perfectly normal when you get thrown across the room and crushed by a lacrosse playing werewolf. Scott had filled him in on what had happened after he'd been knocked out, including the super-cool alpha healing thing. And now he just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and sleep for a month.

He was even too tired to care about the craziness with Derek or to think about the way his heart had skipped when he'd opened his eyes to meet those amazing changeable hazel ones. He could deal with all that when his head was back in full working order.

"Stiles? Stiles?"

The teenager shook his head and went back to staring at his father with heavy eyes. "Yeah."

"Are you alright?" Sheriff Stilinski pressed with growing concern, his hand gripping his son's shoulder.

"Yeah Dad, I'm cool, just tired."

The sheriff stared at Stiles intensely, looking for the truth beneath the smile. "I'm taking you home." Stiles didn't argue, reinforcing his father's belief that he was far from cool. "Doug!" the sheriff called over to the deputed. "I'm taking my boy home, you got this?"

"No problem." the man nodded, turning back to the young woman he was interviewing.

"Scott?" the sheriff called. "You want a ride?"

"Uh…"

"Here, take the jeep." stiles said, throwing the keys to his best friend. "You can drive Allison home. Drop it off tomorrow." he smiled and waved.

Scott grinned, catching the flying car keys. "Thanks man. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, 'kay."

Stiles nodded before climbing into the passenger seat of the police cruiser. As it pulled away from the club Stiles caught sight of the familiar scowl of Derek, standing in the shadows with the last of the pack, his hands in the pocket of his jacket. Their gazes met, locking as the car moved. Stiles smiled softly at him, and Derek nodded back at him. Then he was gone as the cruiser turned the corner.

"Is that blood." his father snapped, reaching over and touching his hair.

Stiles rolled his eyes with a groaned, he'd forgotten. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've got blood in your head. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Stiles sighed warily. "Fine." he slouched in his seat, his eyes drifting close.

They hadn't been shut long before he was being woken by his dad ordering him out of the car, and towards the entrance. They strolled up to the desk to see Melissa McCall, Scott's mom on duty. Stiles felt a wave of relief, she knew the family secret, which meant he could tell her the truth and she could cover for him.

"Hey Melissa."

"sheriff? Oh god, it is…." she looked between the pair.

"Scott's fine." the sheriff insisted. "But…" he gripped Stiles shoulder turning him to show the back of the boy's head. "Think you can take a look?"

Melissa frowned. "Sure." she strolled around the desk and led them to a small room.

"I'm fine dad." Stiles insisted following her into the room. "I don't need you to hold my hand."

The sheriff looked at his son with hurt, but nodded. "Alright." the door closed and he began to pace the corridor.

"So what happened?" Melissa asked pushing Stiles to sit.

"Jackson and Peter got into a fight, I got knocked out, an Alpha healed me and now I'm freaking dad out. Just another day in wolves-ville."

Melissa looked at him with wide eyed worry. "Is Scott okay?"

"He's fine. Great thing about being a werewolf, you can be thrown fifty feet across the room, slammed into a concrete wall and just walk away like nothing had happened. - Sadly we poor human's aren't so lucky." he groaned, stretching out his back.

Melissa began pulling on a pair of gloves. "But an alpha healed you? Derek Hale?"

"No, well kinda. I think. Scott said he helped but it was another one, the guy Danny's dating."

"Danny?" she frowned, her fingers parted the hair at the back of Stiles head, looking for a wound. "As in you're team-mate?"

"Yeah."

"He's dating a werewolf?"

"Yep. Though he didn't know that when he started, but after tonight I think he caught on." he smirked.

"Wow. Is he….safe?"

Stiles head snapped around with a frown. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Melissa shrugged. "Well, Scott said…these Alphas are dangerous."

Stiles relaxed, turning back to face the wall. "They are…I think…but Tom's….different. Not so….alphaish."

"Alphaish?" Melissa quizzed.

"Yeah. No brooding. No scowling. No throwing the resident research guy into walls. - He's like a normal person." Stiles rambled.

"Unlike Derek Hale?" Melissa frowned down at the boy's hair as she cleaned away the thick layer of dry blood.

Stiles stared down at his hands. "Derek's alright, he's just….difficult to understand. Just when you think you've got him worked out he screws with your head and before you know it you have no idea which way's up."

Stiles could feel Melissa's eyes burning into the back of his head and he groaned silently to himself. Way to go Stilinski. They fell into an awkward silence, Stiles just sitting silently watching his feet swing back and forth, Melissa's fingers tugging gently at his hair.

"This amount of blood, it must have been a pretty bad wound…." She said, changing the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Stiles sighed. "Swore. I just want to go home and sleep."

"So your dad doesn't know about…any of this?"

"What?" he frowned over at her.

"The werewolves." she whispered, as if fearing someone was listening.

"Oh…" Stiles swallowed his pounding heart. "No, he'll freak. And the last thing we need is my dad running around town with a gun freaking out about the existence of werewolves. - Especially after everything that's happened over the past few months."

Melissa nodded understandingly. She hadn't exactly taken the revelation very well; she's actually stopped talking to Scott for a couple of days after seeing him change in front of her. Something she was still ashamed of.

"What are you going to tell him?" Stiles asked cautiously, looking over his shoulder at his best friend's mom.

"About?" she gestured to his head.

"Yeah. He's seen the blood; he'll never believe there's nothing wrong."

She glanced around the room. "I guess we just have to put a gauze on and say it was only a small but deep wound that needed a couple of stitches. - It'll mean you'll have to keep it on for a few days."

"I can do that. Thanks." Stiles glanced over at her.

Melissa smiled at him warmly as she went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much to my new Beta xXdeejadoodleXx, you've been a real help


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles pushed open the cruiser door as it pulled into the driveway. "I'll see ya later dad." he murmured as he moved to climb out of the car. The sound of the engine being cut had him turning around with a raised brow. "Dad?"

"If you think I'm leaving you home alone after a head injury, you're insane."

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes. "Dad, I'm fine. Really. Mrs McCall said so. I'm just going to take a couple of pain-killers and go to bed."

The sheriff was still moving to exit the car.

"Dad, seriously. Go back to work. I'm fine."

"No." he shook his head with determination.

Stiles groaned, knowing there was no talking him out of it. Then a call came over the radio. A traffic accident out by the highway. Stiles looked at his dad, the man's face showing all the signs of being torn. "It's alright Dad, really. You should go."

The sheriff was still unconvinced but Stiles just climbed out and slammed the door, leaning through the window. "I'll see you in the morning." then he walked away, straight into the house.

He closed the door and waited a few moments until he heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway and the familiar wail of sirens. Releasing a breath, he fell back against the door and closed his eyes. The last thing he'd wanted after tonight's excitement was to have his father look at him with concern. He already hated that he couldn't just tell him the truth.

After a few minutes Stiles pushed himself off the door and headed for the kitchen, scratching at the back of his head where the bandage was taped to his hair. While it tugged irritatingly at the strands, he wished he hadn't decided to let it grow out. He yanked open the kitchen cupboard where his dad kept the small bottle of pain-killers and went in search of water. Filling a glass he leant against the counter and swallowed the pills. When the glass was empty he set it down and headed for the stairs, his bed practically calling to him.

He took the stairs at a slow pace, savouring the silence after an hour surrounded by pounding music. His head blissfully empty of anything except the need to crawl beneath his covers and sleep for days. Finally he reached his bedroom door and smiled to himself, not far now and then dreamland where all his wishes could come true.

His fingers slid around the handle, turning it and pushing the door open. It had barely moved a few inches when a hand reached through the space, pulling him inside. The thick wood slammed closed as his back connected with the door. Stiles gasped, stunned for a second, but despite the quick action and the way his head spun, he knew who's hand was curled into his t-shirt. "Hey, serious head injury here, remember."

"You don't have a head injury." Derek growled before his mouth crashed down on the teenagers.

"Right, no injury." Stiles tried to say but his speech was muffled by the invasion of Derek's lips and tongue. The teenager instantly sank into the kiss, drowning and not caring.

His mind was a fog of surprise and desire, but eventually sense flooded back in and he fought to push Derek off of him. The alpha took a step back instantly, panting for breath. Stiles reached out a hand and flipped on the light, never taking his eyes of the werewolf. "In case you forgot wolfman, I'm pissed at you."

Derek glared at him silently.

"And if you think you can just climb in my window whenever the need takes you. - which reminds me, I'm so painting it with mountain ash tomorrow. - well…think again. I'm not your chew-toy. You want to get laid, go find that bitch of yours." Stiles finished angrily, his heart pounding along with his head.

"Stiles." Derek growled. The teen looked over at him cautiously, taking a deep gulp of air as the werewolf closed the gap he hadn't long created, his hand slamming flat on each side of his head. "Shut up." his mouth crashed down a second time.

This time Stiles didn't fight him off, he succumbed instantly to the wave of desire Derek's mouth unleashed within him. His hands reaching out to touch, gripping the older guys waist and pulling him closer, needing to feel the heat that rolled off the werewolf. Derek hands slid to from the back of the door to cradle the teenagers head with both hands. They kissed with desperation, making up for the past week they'd spent apart. Stiles hormones going against order as they took control of his body, causing it to curve wantonly into Derek's.

The man didn't seem to mind, his own taking full advantage of the invitation to grind against him, drawing out a moan from the boys throat. Stiles hand travelling up the strong firm muscles that lay hidden beneath the layers of clothing Derek wore. Sliding over his shoulders, pushing the heavy leather jacket away. Derek reluctantly removed his hands from Stiles head long enough she shrug off the coat, letting it drop to the floor at their feet, before returning them to their desired resting place. Their lips never breaking contract.

Finally though they were forced to part as their lungs, or at least Stiles lung, needed oxygen. Derek pulled back only far enough to allow them both to breath, his gaze burning hotter than hell fire into Stiles. The teenager swallowed hard, taking deep breaths and met the gaze unflinchingly.

"I thought you were dead." Derek murmured quietly. So much so that Stiles almost didn't hear him. "I thought you were going to die. - If Tom hadn't…." he shook his head, not wanting to voice the fear that had haunted him since he'd heard Stiles connect with the concrete.

The teenager looked up at him with wide eyes, his heart racing. A small smile crept across his face. "Hey, dude. It'll take more than a werewolf shaped cannonball to take me down." he joked lightly.

"I'm serious Stiles." Derek replied pulling back further. "They could have killed you." he growled.

"It was an accident man. They didn't exactly plan on sending me flying." he defended, not quite sure why.

"But they did plan the fight." Derek snapped, taking a step back, narrowly avoiding tripping over his jacket. Which he scooped up when he turned away from the teenager. "They should know better than to fight in public. - At least  _Peter_ should!"

Stiles groaned at the loss of body heat and sagged against the door.

"Well if they think I'm going to let them get away with it, they've got another thing coming. Tomorrow…."

"Do we have to talk about this now? I almost died, can't we like….go back to the making out segment of the night." he complained.

Derek turned his hard hazel eye on him. "I thought you just said you hadn't almost died."

Stiles shrugged. "If it means getting back to the making out, I'm agree to being the Beacon Hills strangler." he smirked seductively.

Derek continued to stare at him, not moving from his place by the desk chair. "There isn't a Beacon Hills strangler." he stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the door, shrugging out of the jacket and shirt, strolling over to drop them on top of his laundry basket. He then reached over his head and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, intending to remove it too, but froze as he remembered Derek was stood behind him. He could feel the wolf's eyes burning into his back, and his heart did a triple somersault that would have won him gold at the Olympics. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned when he caught Derek staring not at his back but at his backside. He whistled. "I'm up here, wolfman."

Derek flushed, moving to thrust his hands in his jacket pocket, only to discover that he wasn't wearing it any longer, so folded his arms over his chest. Stiles couldn't hold back the laugh as he turned fully, his blood stained t-shirt forgotten. With his gaze still on the werewolf he took a step forward, then another, until he was toe to toe with the man, grateful that there was only a few inches between them. The last thing his masculinity needed was to have to look up at the guy like a girl.

Derek stared into the boy's warm brown eyes, feeling the tug of their allure. His hand reached out, crumpling the front of Stiles shirt as he pulled him in, recapturing his mouth, only to have the boy pull away. Derek frowned.

"Just so we're clear." Stiles said firmly. "You're not going to freak the hell out and split again." it wasn't a question. "I was serious about the chew-toy thing Derek. I'm confused enough already without having to decipher you're mixed signals."

"You're confused?" Derek's frown deepened.

"Of course I'm confused. Two months ago I thought I was totally straight, with only a passing interest in being attractive to gay guys, just because well…who wouldn't want to be attractive to gay guys?"

Derek's brow quirked a little but the man's face remained blank and emotionless.

"And there I was being all in love with Lydia and then bam you go and completely screw with my head."

Derek's hand snapped back like it was on fire, his frown turning into a scowl. He turned his back to the boy, heading for the window.

"Where the holy hell are you going!" Stiles snapped, grabbing the man's muscles bicep.

Derek's froze at the touch. "I didn't mean to screw with you." he replied coldly.

"Jesus! What is with you? All I meant is that you made me question everything I thought I knew. But then you've been doing that since you returned to Beacon Hills."

Derek turned slightly, looking at the boy over his shoulder. "I don't want to make you're life difficult Stiles. At least no more so than it already is."

"Then maybe you should have thought about before you kissed me."

Derek sighed, staring at his feet. "I'm sorry about that. If I could change things I would."

Stiles dropped his hand, slipping them in the pockets of his slacks. "You would?" he swallowed.

Derek nodded.

"Oh."

Stiles turned away from the tall dark werewolf, his eyes burning with unshed tears, his heart pounding out of control. He strolled over to his shelves, staring up at them, anything to avoid looking at Derek. What had he done to deserve this? Was it because of the constant lying to his dad? Was it really too much to ask for to find someone who wanted him? He took another deep breath and his lungs burned under the pressure, his head beginning to spin. He squeezed his eyes closed hard, trying to stop the flood of emotions that were once again drowning him. All he wanted was to be wanted. - Except that wasn't all it was. It was more than that, or at least it had become more than that. He wanted to be wanted by Derek. Because as much as he couldn't understand it for the life of him, he actually liked the guy….a lot.

Derek watched Stiles stare at the bookshelves, noting the slight shaking in his body, and the way he suddenly pushed out a hand to grip the wood. He could hear the boys heartbeat increasing manically, could smell the perspiration that rolled off him and knew what was happening. He was across the room in seconds, his hands holding tight to the teenagers shoulders, his lips close to his ear. "Breathe Stiles. Slowly. Calm down."

"I don't need y-your he-lp." he panted. "O-or your s-sympathy." Stiles snapped, shaking off the man's hands and turning to meet him with a hard unforgiving glare that could almost match Derek's.

"You need to calm down." the werewolf ordered.

"Screw you, okay. Stop….just stop messing with me. You don't want me, fine. Just damn well say so!"

Derek frowned. "Of…what?"

"Why? - If you regret kissing me so damn much, why do you keep coming back? - Oh my god, I was right wasn't I? This is you screwing with me to screw with Scott." Stiles yelled furiously. "Well you know what? You can take your mind games and stick them where th….." the end of the sentence was muffled by Derek's mouthcolliding with his again. The teenager stood stiffly, refusing to give in.

Derek pulled back and looked at the boy. "I never said I regret kissing you. I said I'd change things if I could."

Stiles replayed the conversation in his head, finding it hard to located the words he'd heard that hadn't apparently been said. "So you don't…?"

Derek grinned for the first time all night. "I regret it beyond words, but not because I didn't want to….its complicated." he sighed, letting go of Stiles and thrusting his hands into his jeans.

"Then explain it." Stiles insisted.

Derek took a breath and turned away, walking to the end of the bed and dropping down. "I've been denying who I am for so long, I was almost to the point of actually believing it." he sighed. "I started pretending it wasn't really happening to me in high school. But Laura knew, she always knew. So of course I had to prove her wrong, I had to prove it to myself, so I found myself a girl." he sat staring at his boots shamefully. "Kate was the worst mistake of my life." he sighed. His gaze snapping up to meet Stiles. He knew Stiles and his Dad had figured out that Kate had started the fire, or at least gotten people to do it for her.

"Kate?" Stiles frowned. "As in….Kate, Kate? - Allison's aunt? Psycho Kate?"

Derek nodded, his gaze dropping once again.

"Wow. Man what is it with werewolf and girls that want to kill them?" he grumbled, pacing the room slowly. "Can't any of you find nice normal girls to date?"

Derek smirked a little, looking up at him. "Allison's normal." he said begrudgingly.

Stiles head snapped around, his brow raised. "Right. Other than the whole trying to kill you. And Erica. And Boyd. - Oh, not to mention  _me_."

Derek frowned at him. "What?"

"Okay, so maybe she didn't know about the whole kicking the hell out of Stiles thing, but…she's still not innocent."

Derek gave him a sympathetic smile. "Believe me, Allison's one of the better Argent's. - despite everything."

Stiles scoffed, dropping down into the desk chair and leaning on his arms over the back, his chin resting on the plastic. "So….you and crazy Kate huh? Have to say, never saw that coming. You being all anti-hunter/werewolf love and all."

"That's  _why_. - But I was young and confused and more than a little scared."

Stiles scoffed again. "You? Scared?"

"Aren't you scare? - About…" he gestured between them. "I wasn't much older than you when I figured it out and it freaked the hell out of me."

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"So I decided to ignore what I was feeling. I started dating Kate, told myself over and over that I wanted her, that I loved her." he glanced at Stiles who was giving him a strange look and swallowed hard before falling silent, staring at his hands.

Stiles watched Derek closely. "Did you?" he asked in a small uncertain voice.

Derek looked at the teenager with unease. "I…don't know. Maybe." he shrugged. "I was nineteen."

The teenager swivelled the chair, his hands fidgeting with the papers on his desk. "Scott's sixteen and he knows he loves Allison."

A thick silence fell between them. Derek rolling the question over in his head. Had he loved Kate, or had he loved the idea of what Kate meant? - The idea of normality? Had he ever been in love in his life? Thinking about it, he didn't think so. He wasn't even sure he knew what love was. Not the kind they were talking about anyway. He loved his family and his pack, but beyond that he wasn't even sure he was capable of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to my new Beta xXdeejadoodleXx


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles swivelled side to side in the chair, a light squeak filling the silence that had suddenly grown between them. His fingers fiddling with the school assignments. He didn't know what he wanted Derek to say. He didn't expect him to suddenly proclaim his undying love, that would just be weird and neither of them were ready for that, if it was even an option. He guessed he just needed to know what he was up against.

"She used you to get to the pack!" he stated finally. As if Derek didn't already know that.

The werewolf was still, completely frozen in place, silent like a statue. Slowly he nodded, his gaze locked on the far wall.

"And you knew she was a hunter." His tone a little accusatory.

Derek scowled at him. "Of course I knew." he growled. "But I thought…." he shrugged and all the fight seeped out of him. "I don't know what I thought. I guess I talked myself into believing she wasn't like the rest. That she and I….had something special." he heard Stiles heart skip. "I was fooling myself. I know that now. - Hell, I probably knew it then. But I just didn't….I couldn't believe I could be like this. That I could want…" he trailed off, dragging his gaze away from the teenagers back. "Then the fire happened and I realised what she'd done. What  _I'd_ done and….It was all my fault. My family died because I trusted the wrong person." he sighed.

There was a heavy silence as the pair sat there, unable to look at one another, till Derek felt ready to continue.

"After that, I didn't trust anyone, only Laura. She was all I had. I never in a million years expected Peter to come back from the coma. Which left rebuilding the pack to us. - Then Laura…." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "And it was just me. And I thought I had to…that I owed it to them to fix it. So I couldn't allow myself to admit the truth."

Stiles turned the chair and frowned at him. "What?" his heart racing nervously.

Derek met the teens gaze. "That I liked you. - I couldn't let myself feel…anything for you. So….I ignored it. I pretended it wasn't there, even when it was all I could think about. - You were all I could think about."

Stiles stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean….? So all that throwing me around was what, some kind of mating ritual?"

Derek smirked. "Hardly. I think I thought that if I treated you like that, if I intimidated you, that you'd want out, that you'd keep away. It was self preservation. - Only I didn't count on you being a stubborn idiot."

"Hey, thanks." Stiles sighed. "Guess I'm a glutton for punishment. How else do you explain staying on the Lacrosse team all this time when all I do is sit on the bench?"

Derek smirked. "You won the championship." he reminded the teenager.

"Fluke. I'm back to sucking again." he smiled regretfully, dropping his head onto the back of his chair.

"Stiles you don't suck. You could never suck."

Stiles looked up through his dark lashes, meeting Derek's amazing hazel eyes, sending him a small secretly smile. "Oh I don't know." he trailed off.

Derek's heart leapt into his throat and he met the teenager's warm brown gaze. They just stared at each other for a long moment before Derek coughed and broke eye contact.

"Anyway. I tried to keep away from you, but you just kept showing up. Over and over and it was getting harder to deny what I was feeling when you were around." he sighed. "It almost killed me watching you with Danny."

Stiles frowned. "Danny? When, tonight?"

"No. The day you forced me into that ridiculous stripping stunt."

Stiles grinned proudly. "Oh, right." he chuckled then his smile vanished. "The day you almost broke my nose."

Derek flushed shamefully. "I was angry." he shrugged.

"Angry? Because I had you strip? - Prude. - You'd think with a body like you've got, you'd jump at the chance to show it of. - I know I would." he smirked.

Derek growled over at him. "You have no idea how I felt." he snapped.

Stiles looked at him closely, rolling his chair closer. "You were jealous? Of me and Danny?"

Derek's jaw grew tight and the small muscle in it pulsed. Stiles grinned from ear to ear, leaning closer over the back of the chair till his face took up most of Derek's point of view.

"You know, as weird and freaky as this is probably going to sound, that's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. - And that's something I'd never thought I'd be saying about another guy." he chuckled.

Derek watched him, their faces only inches apart. He took a deep breath. "Shut up, Stiles."

The teenager smirked proudly. "So, you were jealous of me and Danny. Guess it's lucky you didn't come to the dance then."

Derek scowled, growling low in his throat. Stiles held up both hands and leant back from the chair.

"Kidding. Just kidding. Nothing happened at the dance. - Well, except what happened to Lydia."

Derek's jaw tightened again as he heard the skip of Stiles heart at the mention of the blonde. Stiles obviously noticed before he leant forward again, seeking the werewolf's eyes.

"Derek." he murmured.

"I know how you feel about her." he said softly.

Stiles straightened, his head lulling forward guilty. "I can't help that Derek. I've loved her for as long as I can remember." he saw the wolf's Adam apple move swiftly and the jaw tighten. "But she doesn't love me." he added coolly.

"So you're what, settling for what you can get."

Stiles glared. "Bite me!" he snapped. Climbing off the chair, he slammed it into the desk before pacing angrily around the room. "I can't believe you! So what, you think my life isn't insane enough that I have to go and make it even more complicated by ' _settling'_ for you. Huh. Seriously, if I was just settling for someone, I'd pick someone who…I don't know…wanted me."

Derek shot him a death glare, leaping to his feet. "I want you."

"Oh right, sure. When you're not freaking the hell out and throwing your weight around to scare me off."

Derek stood in front of the teenager, towering over him. "I explained that."

"Right you were scared. - And now your fine with everything." he scoffed.

"I wouldn't say fine. This is going to take some getting used to. - But yeah."

Stiles shook his head disbelievingly. "You know Scott thinks I'm into Danny. And you know, right now I wish I was. At least I'd know where I stood with him."

Derek's eyes flashed possessively. "Danny's with Tom." he reminded the teenager.

"Who'll be gone at some point?" Stiles countered.

Stiles told himself he really had to think before he taunted. Especially when the person he was provoking was a werewolf well know for lacking a sense of humour. This fact was proven when he found himself being forced back into the wall behind him. Derek standing so close that their bodies were pressed together and the man's breath fanned his cheek.

"What's this, another attempt to scare me off?" Stiles remarked, fully aware he was pushing Derek's buttons and hating how turned on he was by it. Something that hadn't happened before the alpha kissed him. His gaze drifted to the man's lips, the memory of that first kiss filling his mind. Stiles drew in a sharp breath through his slightly open mouth. Derek's large strong hands pushing down on his chest.

Derek watched Stiles smooth full lips quiver with the breath and his body grow hot. He took his own deep breath. His body pressing even closer till he could feel the whole of Stiles body against his own, including the hard bulge in his pants. He growled with arousal, rolling his hips against the teen.

Stiles head dropped back against the wall with a deep groan, his hips snapping forward in answer to Derek's. his breathing becoming more frantic by the second as hormone fuelled lust raced through his body. His fingers slipping into Derek's belt loops to pull him closer still. Derek went without complaint, his mouth falling to suck at the slope of cream skin that was Stile neck. Drawing yet another groan from the boy.

The werewolf marked his way up the boy's neck, gently nipping at his jaw - being sure not to break the skin, before pausing at his mouth, his lips hovering only a few inches away. He could hear Stiles' heart racing, could smell the lust rolling off him and felt the wolf inside him clawing for freedom. But bit his own lip to keep the creature at bay. "Never." he growled, the wolf seeping into his voice. "Never doubt that I want you." he said firmly before taking the boy's mouth in a brutal possessive kiss that stole Stiles breath.

Derek's hand's relaxed on the boy's front, releasing the bunched up fabric for a moment. But only a moment, as the wolf took possession just a little. The fingers of both hands tightening once more into the shirt. Stiles gasped into the man's mouth as he heard the sound of ripping fabric. Pulling back enough to glance down at his torn t-shirt.

"Dude." he whined. "That was one of my favourites."

Derek didn't reply. Taking Stiles mouth once more he ran his hands over the exposed skin, growling at the contact. He rolled his hips again, grinning at the sounds Stiles released. The boy pulled back once more and Derek moved back to the smoothness of his neck, sucking a dark bruise into the usually cream-like skin.

"Th-is…isn't…uh, uh…oh my…this isn't f-fa-ir." Stiles complained breathlessly.

Derek pulled away to frown at him, not voicing his confusion. Stiles fingers tugged at the hem of the man's shirt and the werewolf grinned. Reluctantly he dragged his hands away from Stiles, holding his arms above his head. Stiles understood the invite and swept the black shirt off as quickly as he could, before dropping it unceremoniously on the floor at their feet. He then dropped his hands to the firm solid muscle and Derek dropped his mouth back to the boy's kiss swollen lips, biting and sucking on the lower one lightly before plunging inside to seek out the delicious taste he hungered for.

The alpha's hands clawed, literally, down Stiles exposed body, leaving a small trail of red lines in his wake until he reached the boy's waist. He slid them over the defined hipbones to his rear, before gripping on to him tightly and heaving the boy off his feet. Instinct had Stiles leg wrapping around the man, his arms snaking his neck for fear of falling, despite knowing that Derek was strong enough to hold him.

The new position had Stiles snapping his hips frantically, his tongue lunging deeper into Derek's mouth. Desire in full control of his body and mind, and the wolf almost in full control of Derek.

They kissed and rutted for a few more minutes before Stiles broke away once more, panting for breath and arching his back. "De-rek…any cha-chance we could….move."

The lustful werewolf frowned at him.

"Y-you know….somewhere…m-more…com-comfortable."

Derek grinned wolfishly, his grip on Stiles waist tightening as he stood a steady step backward, turning them both towards the bed. He lowered them both down together with remarkable ease.

"Better?"

Stiles nodded, his hands lifting to stroke gently at the man's jaw. "This is seriously weird." he murmured, his eyes locked with the man above him.

"You want to…" Derek pulled away. "We can stop."

Stiles glared at him. "Like hell." he snapped, pulling the werewolf back down to kiss him. This time it was slow and relaxed.

Derek's fingers combed through the newly thick mass of hair, pausing as he came to the bandage at the back of the boy's head. Pulling back he frowned down at him questioningly.

Stiles smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing. Cover for my dad. He saw the blood and freaked out. Scott's mom told him I had a few stitches. She'd fab. - Only problem is now I have to wear this thing for a few days."

Derek released a sigh of relief, thankful that it wasn't anything serious. "How long you do you have to wear it?"

Stiles shrugged. "A few days I guess."

Derek's fingers returned to comb gently threw the boys thick hair. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have been there. I could have stopped it before it got out of hand."

"It's fine. - Where were you anyway?" he asked curiously.

Derek balanced his weight on his left elbow, staring down at the teenagers. "I was talking to Tom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What's he say? - Or is it special pack only business."

"Actually it was personal."

Stiles frowned, shifting beneath the solid weight of the alpha. "Personal?"

Derek dropped his gaze to the hand that lay resting on the boy's hip, his thumb drawing small circled over the bone, before slowly stroking along the hard ridge. "Yeah. - I guess you could say he was knocking some sense into me." he smiled softly, his hand cupping the teenager through his slacks.

Stiles whimpered and arched off the bed, causing Derek to grin at him wickedly. He continued to massage the hard bulge, never taking his eyes off Stiles face as it became more flushed.

Then he stopped and the boy let out a groan of frustration until he felt Derek's fingers tugging urgently at the zipper and button; before slipping his hand beneath the waistband. Gasping at the feel of rough strong fingers taking hold of him tight. Stiles head rolled back against the bed when the hand began to move in confident strokes. He bite down on his lip, his hand rising to cling onto Derek's large muscled bicep, his hips moving to meet each motion of the man's hand.

Stiles closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure to wash over him. Then the hand was gone and his eyes flew open to stare at the werewolf questioningly.

"Hips." Derek said in a raw tone.

Stiles didn't need asking twice, he lifted them off the mattress, allowing Derek to drag his slacks and boxers off his body. Stiles hips dropped back against the mattress and waited for Derek's hand to return to his painfully hard erection, but it never came. Instead the teenager let out a surprised gasp at the touch of something warm and wet on the inside of his thigh. Swallowing his pounding heart he lifted himself up on his elbows and stared down his own body, to see Derek's mouth pressed to his inner thigh.

Derek lifted his eyes to meet Stiles' with a wolfish smirk as he began to drag his tongue slowly up the pale skin. His whole body singing at the taste. He couldn't quite believe he was actually here, with Stiles, the young man he'd been fantasising about for months. He knew he shouldn't be, but didn't care. This was everything he wanted.

Stiles dropped back against the bed with a deep moan as Derek's tongue reached the top of his leg, then there were teeth, nipping lightly at the muscle. Stiles hips shot off the bed, sucking in a sharp breath. "D-Derek." he moaned.

The werewolf didn't reply, but he allowed himself to lean back. His eyes fixed on the teenager as he lay there breathless and flushed. Stiles eyes shot open to stare up at the man, a slight tinge of worry or panic. Derek gave him a soft smile, his hands dropping to the fastenings of his jeans. He slid the thick material down his thighs; his underwear going with them, Stiles watching him. He needed to strip himself of the denims, his own erection pressing painfully against the zipper, sighing with relief when the pressure eased.

Stiles watched the show with a racing heart and a slight sheen of perspiration beginning to settle over his skin. His gaze scanned the man's body, from his broad shoulders, down the muscled chest and finally to theose strong thighs.

The bed dipped when Derek lowered himself onto the edge to take off his boots, growing frustrated at the left shoe which was refusing to untie. He gritted his teeth, growling deep in his throat.

Stiles watched him for a few moment, staring as the toned muscles move. A cold shiver rushed over his body, causing goose flesh to appear. Tired of waiting, he shifting onto his knees, needing the warmth of Derek's body he crawled over behind him. Pressing himself close and inhaling deeply as the heat chased away the cold. He heard Derek's quick intake of breath and smiled.

Leaning forward he stuck out his tongue, letting the tip trace the black swirls of his tattoo, his hands sweeping gentle over the muscles below it. He heard the bang of a boot hitting the floor and then the rustle of clothing. Stiles just followed his instinct, not really thinking about what he was doing, just knowing what he wanted. Which surprised him more and more by the second. Lifting his tongue from the black swirls, he trailed it up to the curve of Derek's neck, where he pressed his open mouth against the muscle and sucked. His whole body flush against the man's back, his hips rutting against it.

Derek's head rolled back, exposing more of his neck to the teenager's mouth, his hand rising to curl into the thick brown hair, tugging just a little. He let out a moan as Stiles hand slid around his side to stroke his abs, before slipping lower to wrap around the solid erection. Derek hissed as his strokes moved in a sloppy awkward rhythm, but the man didn't care, it just felt good to have Stiles touching him, wanting him. He allowed it to continue for a few minutes before taking the teenagers wrist, tugging it slightly.

Stiles frowned as Derek stopped his progress, unsure what he'd done wrong. He knew he wasn't exactly doing a great job, but then he'd never done it to another guy, but he hadn't thought it had been that awful. He lifted his head to meet Derek's gaze, feeling the man tugging insistently on his arm. His heart leap into his throat as he realised just what Derek wanted. Swallowing the lump, he shifted again, moving around Derek's side, the werewolf shuffling back further onto the bed, before Stiles swung his leg over to straddle his lap.

The pair locked gazes, their hearts pounding. Derek slid his arm around the teenagers back, pulling him tight against him, taking his lips as he did so, kissing him leisurely, his hand massaging his ass. Stiles took a deep breath, his hips snapping forward in search of the friction that would ease the growing pressure in his body. He knew his teenage body wouldn't hold out long.

Derek knew that too, so as he swept his tongue around the warm moist heat of the teenager's mouth, he slipped an hand between their bodies, taking hold of the both of them. Unlike Stiles, his strokes were more precise, firmer. He knew what he was doing.

Stiles reached for his hair, gripping it tight, holding on for dear life as Derek's firm strokes took him closer to release. His panted breath ghosting the man's sweat coated neck. His hips thrusting forward to meet every stroke. The room filling with the sound of skin meeting skin, and deep moans of pleasure. Stiles took a deep gulp of breath at the feel of sharp fangs.

Derek's mouth swept along the teenagers shoulder, sucking at the pale flesh. His body quickly grew hot as he rushed closer to the precipice, his wolf desperate to mark his claim on the boy, make it clear to everyone who he belonged too. He wanted to make the boy his utterly and completely. To be sure that Stiles would never, ever leave him.

Then Stiles whole body went stiff, shaking in his arms. "Deeerrreeekkk!" he yelled; his back arching as he came.

Derek stared at the teenagers flushed face, the pure pleasure, innocent and excitement, everything that made Stiles who he was, and he fought the wolf back. If Stiles was going to stay with him, be part of his pack, then he wanted it to be by choice not because he was bound to him though their alpha-beta link. And Stiles had no desire to be a werewolf, he'd already said no to Peter.

Derek rested his forehead on the teenagers shoulder as he followed the boy over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to my new Beta xXdeejadoodleXx


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles collapsed back against the bed, breathless and covered in sweat. "That was…. _Awesome_."

Derek fell back next to him. "You think that was good, wait till we reach into fourth." he grinned wickedly.

Stiles turned his head to stare wide eyed at the man, before a small smile began to spread over the teen's face.

Derek turned to meet the teenager's warm brown eyes, watching as the boy's eyelids grew heavy, his heart slowly returning to normal. Seeing that he was exhausted, Derek sat up on the bed, and strolling naked towards the nightstand to retrieve the box of tissues Stiles kept there. Picking up the box he returned to the bed, pulling out five or six and cleaning the mess off the teenager's stomach and chest. He lip twitched at the sound that rumbled out of the boy's throat, it could almost be described as a purr.

When he was done Derek cleans himself, turning his back to the teenager. He heard movement behind him and when he turned back Stiles has shifted up the bed and crawled under the covers. Derek doesn't hid the fond smile that curves his lips and he reaches for his jeans and underwear. He's fastening them when a sleepy voice breaks the silence.

"Derek? What are you doing?"

The werewolf turned to look at him. "You need to sleep; you've had a hell of a night."

Stiles grins smugly, causing Derek to roll his eyes and stroll over to retrieve his shirt.

"If you split now wolfman…." Stiles groaned softly, stretching out beneath the covers. "I'm not gonna be happy." he warns.

Derek paused in dressing and turned back to look at the teenager who'd pulled back one side of the bedcovers. "Stiles I can't stay, you're dad…."

"Won't be back for hours."

Derek wasn't convinced. "Stiles." he sighed.

"Shut up Derek and get over here, I'm too cold and tired to argue."

Derek opened his mouth to do just that, when Stiles added.

"And if you don't, if you bolt again, don't bother coming back. - This is you're last chance." the teenager flipped onto his side, closing his eyes and waited.

Derek stared at the bed, the decision rolling around in his head like a marble. If he was found in Stiles room there would be hell to pay. - But everything in Stiles voice said he meant what he said, he wasn't going to give him another chance. So the question was what was more important?

Taking a breath he moved forward, lifting the shirt that he'd barely gotten on back over his head, and dropping it on the floor at the end of the bed, before striping out of his jeans. He left on his shorts this time, not wanting to tempt his wolf. It had been hard enough to keep it from taking a bite out of the teenager not five minutes ago.

Pulling back the cover, Derek slipped beneath and took a deep inhale of Stiles scent as he shuffled closer. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do. He'd never really spent the night with anyone, not since Kate. So he settled back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, his heart beating quickly. The bed shifted beside him and before he knew what was happening he had an armful of Stilinski, the boy's leg flung over his own with a satisfied noise.

"Good choice." Stiles grumbled sleepily.

Derek glanced down at the boy and the corner of his lip curved at the sight. Settling more comfortably on the bed, he let his eyes fall closed and took in another deep breath, savouring the musky scent that was part sex and part Stiles, until sleep pulled him under.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek was awoken a few hours later by a noise. It was still dark out, and he glanced over at Stiles nightstand clock, seeing that it was barely 5AM. He listened closely to the sound and groaned when he heard that it was closer than he'd originally thought. Glancing down at Stiles he wondered if he should leave, but then Stiles would probably never speak to him again if he woke up alone, whether he had a good reason or not.

So he slipped out from under the teenagers body, which was practically on top of him, and without even bothering to grab his clothes leapt through the window. The sheriff would probably - hopefully - just poke his head around the door to check on his son and then slink off to bed for a few hours sleep, at which point Derek could return to Stiles bed and wait till the boy was awake to leave.

With his back pressed to the panelled wood of the Stilinski house, Derek listened closely to the movement inside. Stiles bedroom door opened and Derek heard the sound of heavy feet stepping inside, over to Stiles. He heard the older man murmured something to his son, before turning to leave. The sheriff strolled confidently out of the room and the door closed.

Derek let out a sigh of relief, paused only a few moments before leaping back inside. He'd barely taken two steps towards the bed when the door flew open and the bedroom light illuminated him. The sheriff stood in the doorway glaring at him, weapon raised and ready to fire. Derek stared back at the man, his heart pounding, his wolf fighting with a need to defend itself.

"Wooo….Woo…." Stiles yelled, leaping from the bed and rushing to put himself between his father and his….Derek. "…you can put the gun down, dad." he said, holding his hands up.

The sheriff stared at him, his eyes moving over his son's body as the boy stood naked before him. "Stiles?"

"Stiles, clothes." Derek whispered behind him.

The teenager glanced down at his body and flushed scarlet, reaching swiftly for his bed sheet, his eyes watching his father nervously. Straightening up he wrapped the sheet around himself, his heart pounding. "Okay, so I….I know this looks pretty bad."

The sheriff glared at the boy, his finger twitching on the trigger. "Are you having sex?" he asked in a low voice that balanced on the edge of fury.

"Well, that depends on you're definition of sex?" Stiles smirked, glancing over his shoulder at a nervous Derek. "Are we?"

Derek wanted to rip the cocky little ass's throat out. What was he thinking getting smart with his dad when the man was moments away from shooting him? Derek's jaw tightened and he kept his eyes locked on the sheriff, not bothering to answer the teenager. After all there was nothing he could say that wasn't going to get him shot, at best.

The sheriff's eyes swiftly scanned the room, while always keeping the younger man and his teenage son in his line of sight. When something caught his eye he bent slowly, weapon still trained on Derek Hale. He lifted it up to examine it, his eyes running over the tatters of torn yellow fabric. His jaw clenched even tighter than before and his eyes blazed as they fixed on the younger man. The sheriff's face turned dangerously red.

"Oh, right….well that's not….it's was you know….heat of the moment" Stiles shrugged with a blush and a nervous chuckle. "But no sex. Right?" he glanced at Derek for confirmation.

Derek shook his head. It wasn't a complete lie. They hadn't actually had sex, third base wasn't sex.

"Just….you know….uh…."

"You're naked Stiles!" The sheriff snapped furiously.

"Well yeah, but no sex….I swear….third base only."

"Stiles." Derek hissed under his breath, poking the boy in the back, as the sheriff's eyes fixed on his and he knew he was a dead man.

" _You're sixteen_!" The sheriff yelled, throwing the ripped tee to the floor and lifting his hand to join the other on his weapon. "And you're what, twenty-five?"

Derek shifted on his feet, nodding guiltily at the older man. Okay, so maybe he totally deserved to be shot.

"Okay so?" Stiles shrugged.

"So? - So, you're underage Stiles, you're breaking the law and in case you've forgotten I'm the Sheriff!" he yelled.

"Listen dad, if you're going to arrest everyone who's had sex an year or so shy of the age of consent, well you're cells are gonna get pretty packed."

"Stiles, we're not talking about two horny teenagers, he's a grown man!"

Derek looked at his feet guiltily, swallowing hard. The man was right, he'd broken the law. He could go to prison for doing what he'd done with Stiles. - But at that moment, with that hanging over his head, he really couldn't bring himself to care. He wouldn't change a thing.

"So what I'm not allowed to get my groove on, just because my boyfriend happens to be older than me? That's discrimination." Stiles argued.

The room was suddenly filled with a deafening silence, and the teen shifted under the weight of his announcement. He hadn't meant for the word to slip out, but he was pissed. He didn't risk looking at Derek, he didn't want to see the look on his face that said  _'I'm not you're boyfriend'_ , so instead he kept his eyes locked on his dad, watching the shook and fury whirling around each other, battling for control.

"Derek, you should go." Stiles said confidently.

"Stiles I…"

"Go. I'll see you later." he turned finally, but still didn't look at the wolf, nodding at the window instead.

Derek wanted to argue, wanted to stay and face whatever Sheriff Stilinski had planned for him, but he was more than a little shaken by Stiles announcement and frankly he needed to get the hell out of there and clear his head. He didn't pause to dress, simply gathering up his things and pausing by the window. He should probably use the door he knew, but frankly he wasn't risking his life by passing the armed man. So he turned to the window, preparing to jump out, only to freeze, looking back at Stiles. "One o'clock. Group meeting. Don't forget."

Stiles met his gaze at last and smirked. "Have I ever?"

The tension was broken between them in that instant and Derek nodded before leaping out of the window. Stiles turned back to see the surprise deepen on his father's face and shrugged. "He's not one for doors." he said lightly, shifting the sheet.

The father and son just stared at each other in silence for a long while before the sheriff spoke. "So….you were telling the truth?"

Stiles frowned. It had been a long time since he'd told his dad the truth about anything in his life. "Huh?"

"At the club a month ago. When you're friend was attack. - When you told me that you were…." he trailed off, lowering his gun finally, like he'd suddenly remembered he'd been holding it.

"Oh, uh…." Stiles shrugged. "Not really. I didn't…it's complicated."

"I thought you were in love with the blonde?"

"Lydia…I…" he shrugged again. "I…was…but she choose Jackson."

"So this is you're idea of what, rebounding?"

Stiles threw up both hands, forgetting about his sheet. "Why does everyone think this is about me being passed over for a jock? Can't this just be about me finding someone I like? Jeez!"

The sheriff lowered his gaze. "Sheet, Stiles."

"Oh…" he grunted, leaving the sheet on the floor and grabbing for the boxers a few feet away.

The sheriff glanced up through his lashes and took a breath. "I didn't think you even liked Derek Hale?" he asked, his tone tinged with anger and confusion.

Stiles dropped down onto his desk chair. "I don't….most of the time." he sighed.

"But you said he was your….that you're…."

Stiles smirked to himself at his father's inability to say the words. "Boyfriend? - Yeah, that kinda slipped out." he sighed, slouching in his chair. "I'm not sure if we're there yet."

"And what exactly is that meant to mean? You better not be sleeping around." his growl could almost match Derek's.

"I mean, I don't know where we stand. It's…complicated and confusing. I mean you know me dad, I'm not gay; at least I didn't think I was. But Derek…." he took a deep breath. "Ever since he kissed me a couple of weeks ago, I haven't been able to get him out of my head. I thought it was some kind of mind control at first, or that he was just doing it to get to Scott, but as it turns out he actually likes me and no one's ever actually liked me like that."

The sheriff watched his son ramble for a few moments before stepping closer, dropping down onto the end of the boy's bed, refusing to think about what could have and probably had happened in it. "Stiles, you can't just start sl….dat…..being intimate with someone because you're grateful they like you."

Stiles head shot up to stare at his dad. "What? Oh. My. God. That's totally not what this is." then he was frowning. "At least….I don't think that's what this is. - Is that what this is?" he asked, looking at his father for answers.

His father stared at him, a look of genuine worry and more than a little fear in the teenager's eyes. Sighing he turned and hung his head. "I can't answer that, son."

"But I could just be…you know….using him?"

The sheriff glanced at the floor and bed, his stomach rolling. "Stiles just….don't do anything you're going to regret. He's a lot older than you son, don't let him pressure you into doing….anything." he said in a tight uneasy tone.

Stiles frowned at his dad and huffed out a small laughter. "Trust me dad, not an issue. It took me almost two weeks to get him here."

The sheriff blaze scarlet and turned away from the boy, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, leaping to his feet quickly. "I don't want to hear this. You're still sixteen Stiles, and I'm still the sheriff."

Stiles watched his dad rush to the bedroom door, a small grin on his face. "Dad?"

The man paused, turning to stare at his son. "Yeah."

"If…if I am serious about this, if it's not you know some kind of rebound thing, are you okay with it?"

"No." the sheriff answered bluntly. "But then when have you ever listened to me." he shrugged with a wary sigh. "Just….promise me that you'll be careful. That guy's dangerous. Trouble seems to follow him around, almost as much as it does you."

Stiles grinned mischievously. "Guess we're a perfect match then."

The sheriff didn't look impressed. "Lord help us all." he shook his head, yanking the door open and stepping through.

On the other side he stopped and looked back at his son, seriousness imbedded in every inch of his features. "Stiles."

"Yeah, dad."

The sheriff stared at the boy for a long moment before speaking again. "Get some more sleep. - We'll talk about this when….you're sure what you want. - And until then, I don't want that man in you're room again."

Stiles nodded. "Okay. - But no shooting or arresting Derek okay. Cause we'll…if I am serious then I'd rather not have to visit him in prison."

The sheriff glared silently, pulling the door closed behind him.

Stiles listened to his fathers footsteps vanishing down the hall and released a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. Getting up out of the chair, he strolled back to bed, dragging the sheet with him and fell back against the mattress. Groaning at the light, and forcing himself up again to turn it off. Once back in bed he stared up at the ceiling as soft dawn light slowly began to seep through the window, creating shadows. His mind was a pool of confusion since the talk with his father. Could he be using Derek? He wasn't even sure. He wouldn't say he was in love with the guy, it certainly didn't feel as it did with Lydia, but he felt something.  _Frustration_. His mind whispered.

He flipped over on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. Derek's pillow, or at least the one he'd been lying on. Groaning at the werewolf's strong musky scent playing with his senses. What if he was using Derek to get over Lydia? What if what he was feeling wasn't real and was just his mind screwing with him? Maybe he was just grateful to find someone who actually liked him, and the fact that that someone was Derek Hale wasn't all that important. Sure they'd gotten pretty hot and heavy a few hours ago, but as Derek had said, he was a teenager with hormones all over the place, a hand job and a pretty intense make-out session would have gotten anyone off, right?

Stiles rolled onto his back once more with another groan. If he was using Derek, he had to be the worst person in the world. Especially now he knew that the werewolf actually liked him. That this wasn't some plan to get back at Scott or to manipulate the beta wolf. Derek actually wanted him, had done for a while. God he was a terrible, terrible human being. Pushing the wolf when he didn't want to go there. What kind of person did that?

"I'm going to hell." he murmured to the ceiling. " _Again_."


	23. Chapter 23

It was almost noon when Stiles headed out to Scott's place. He'd been expecting his best friend to drop by hours ago with his jeep, but knowing Scott he'd probably forgotten in light of his possible reunion with the love of his life. Stiles didn't really blame him; he probably had a better understanding now of just what it meant to be that obsessed with a single person, which made everything else faded into oblivion. He'd never really been like that with Lydia, which kinda surprised him in hindsight.

Since the day he'd first seen Lydia Martin, he'd always loved her, wanted her to want him, and he'd spent hour thinking about her. Only now he knew he hadn't as many hours as he'd previously thought with Lydia on his mind. Over the last month, he's practically thought about Derek every moment, and not all of those thoughts were good, they'd varied from wondering if he was going to get the chance to kiss him again, to wanting to shoot him with silver and bury him in the backyard under a mountain of wolf's bane. But despite that, the fact remained that he'd thought about Derek almost every second.

Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed, shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts, but couldn't really get rid of them. Since waking up that morning he'd been replaying last night over and over. From the moment Derek had surprised him in his room, to the moment he'd been woken by a blinding light and his father's shocked and angry face, while a half naked Derek Hale stood by his window. He wasn't sure what he was meant to feel, his emotions swung between horrified and embarrassed to amused. He'd found himself giggling at the memory of Derek's 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression.

Breakfast that morning had been beyond awkward. Stiles and his dad had stood at opposite ends of the kitchen, avoiding eye contact and talking about lacrosse and anything else that kept them away from what the older man had seen a few hours earlier. Stiles had drunk his juice from the carton, as usual; and as usual his dad had complained about it. The look on the man's face told Stiles he was thinking thoughts he'd rather not be. Stiles had shifted uncomfortable and turned scarlet, which gained him an unnerving look from his father. Deciding that his best choice was to give the mam space, Stiles had escaped to his room to do his homework, which at this moment remained exactly where he'd left it, still unfinished on his desk. It had been hard to concentrate on algebra with a bed of tangled sheets and scattered clothes behind him. He'd breathed a sigh of relief when he'd heard the garage door open and the sound of an engine moving away. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and he headed back down to the kitchen.

A little over an hour later he'd left to go in search of his car. He was due at the estate at noon, which meant he was late and could only imagine what Derek was going to say to that. He could only hope that Scott hadn't taken off in the jeep with Allison to lord knows where. He didn't relish the idea of having to trek all the way to the Hale house. Though he guessed he could always call Derek to pick him up. - Which of course he'd never actually do. He wasn't some damsel in distress, what was a hike between friends.

He glanced up at the sky and took a deep breath; it was a bright warm day, summer not far off. He couldn't stop his mind from pulling up an image of what summer break was going to be like. Scott and Allison, him and Derek. They could head to the beach. Stiles laughed at the idea of Derek in Speedos, the smile grew quickly as warmth filled his body. He couldn't believe that he was actually fantasying about another guy, let alone Derek. It was amazing how his life had changed so much over the past few months.

As he headed to Scott's place, he tried not to think about the fact that Derek hadn't called, not even to remind him to be at the pack meeting. The silence only added to the doubts his dad had planted in his mind. It had been haunting him all morning, ever since his dad had asked about what was going on between him and Derek. What made it so much worse was that he wasn't sure he had an answer. He wasn't being clingy; he was just a little concerned. After all, guys where known for splitting after they got what they wanted, he could give names if he was pressed, and he sincerely doubted it was different if those involved were both guys, in fact it was probably doubly as likely that one or the other was going to be a jerk. Of course he had no intention of running, he didn't think, but he couldn't be entirely sure about Derek. The guy was so hard to read and they hadn't really known each other that long. Not to mention he'd already freaked out on him twice. There was a voice in Stiles head telling him that Derek was avoiding him, that the previous night had been an itch he'd needed to scratch and now he was back to being moody and invisible. He could imagine he was off with his bitch of a werewolf planning the wedding right now. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, a stomack churninh thought clawing at his mind. Derek had never really wanted Stiles, he'd just wanted to screw with him, with Scott, because there was no realistic way the werewolf could want him; he couldn't give Derek what he most desired.

Turning the corner to Scott's, he shook his head. He was being paranoid, because Stiles Stilinski was prone to envision the worst case scenario if at all possible. Derek had said he'd wanted him almost from the moment they'd met, surely that meant something. After all he'd fallen in love with Lydia the moment he'd seen her. Stiles heart contracted at the thought and he shook his head. Derek hadn't said anything about love, and he hadn't even thought of Derek in that way until that night in the deport. A wave of worry flooded in, maybe his dad was right, maybe he was just using Derek because he couldn't have Lydia. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that. He was a better person than that, right? It was something Jackson would do, not him. All he needed to do was talk to Derek, spend time with him and he'd see that what he was feeling was real. It had to be real.

He came to a halt outside the house and took a breath. He glanced at his jeep, making sure his precious baby was alright. Seeing that the vehicle was fine, he turned towards the frony door, pulling out his key. He paused on the threshold, hoping Scott wasn't going to quiz him on his night, not that there was any real reason for his friend to do so. He strolled causally through the silent house, Mrs McCall was obviously out. He glanced at the stairs. Scott was obviously in his room either alone or making out with Allison. He paused for a long moment, wondering if he should go up. He took the steps slowly, listening for any noise. He didn't want to interrupt but he needed his keys, and no doubt Scott would need a ride to Derek's place for the meeting. - Assuming he was going.

Stiles stopped on the steps. Scott would be going right? Sure he was still having issues with the older werewolf, but he would go, if only to argue with Derek. It suddenly occurred to him that it might be awkward being in a room with both Derek and Scott, especially if his best friend figures out what's going on between them. Taking another deep breath he continued on. "Scott!" he called, warning his friend before he walked in on something. "I'm coming Scott! So if you guys are doing stuff, you might want to stop!" he turned the corner to his friends room to find it empty. Frowning he glanced around. "Scott!" he called, already knowing his friend wasn't there. Strolling into the middle of the room, Stiles dropped down on the bed and pulled out his phone. He tried Scott's number first and wasn't at all surprised when there wasn't an answer. Sighing, he hung up and decided to really annoy his friend by calling Allison.

"Stiles?"

"Hey, put Scott on will you."

"Scott? Scott's not here."

"Sure." Stiles grinned, with a shake of his head. They must think he'd an idiot.

"I'm serious Stiles. I haven't seen Scott since last night when he dropped me home."

Stiles could hear the frown and the concern in the young woman's voice. "Oh. Okay."

"Is there something going on?"

"No….I'm sure it's fine. He's probably at work, or out with Isaac." he said, not believing a word of it. If Scott had gone to work, or headed out with Isaac, he would have either brought the jeep back earlier, or taken the jeep with him and Isaac. "Thanks anyway."

Allison had barely gotten a reply out when Stiles disconnected the call and headed for the door, a hollow feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong, he just knew it. As he rushed down the steps he searched his phone and dialled Derek's number. Once again there was no answer, the call going straight to voicemail.

" _This is Derek's phone. Leave a message. Don't just hang up."_ he demanded.

"Why aren't you answering? Where are you? Derek I'm freaking the hell out here, you're not answering and neither is Scott. He's missing too. I tried Allison but she hasn't seen him since last night…." the teenager ranted breathlessly. "….Derek, I'm heading out to the house, you better damn well be there. You both better."

Hanging up Stiles left the house, pulling the door closed behind him and heading for the jeep. Staring at the window for a moment, he glanced around for a rock; he had no choice but to break the window and hot wire the car. And he had every intention of sending Scott the bill. As he looked around for a rock and caught sight of something by the back wheel. Crouching down he found his keys and his stomach dropped further, swallowing his pounding heart. He yanked open the door and climbed inside. "This had better be some lame ass prank." he murmured to himself as he pulled away.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Pulling up outside the Hale house in the middle of the Beacon Hill woods, Stiles sat staring at the burnt out house. Derek had obviously been trying to clean the place up. Stiles realised guiltily that he hadn't been out to the house in ages, not that he'd had any real reason to have come out here. Slowly he pushed open the door and headed for the house. He burst through the door to the sound of arguing and for a second he'd thought it was Derek and Scott, then his stomach dropped as he turned the corner to find Peter and Jackson once again yelling at each other, while Lydia stood trapped between them, panic on her face. Watching nervously from the far side of the room was Erica, Isaac and Boyd. They turned to look at him expectantly when he walked though the door; clearly thinking he was someone else. They stared at him with a questioning look.

"Where's Derek?" Isaac asked nervously, his gaze still watching the fight.

"Isn't he here?"

The three teenagers shook their head, a paniced look in their eyes. Stiles turned to Jackson and Peter, they didn't seem to have noticed his arrival, too caught up in the rage they were feeling for one another. Lydia looked over at him with tear filled eyes. Before he knew what he was doing Stiles was marching in between the fighting pair, too worried about the missing Derek and Scott to care about getting hurt by either of them. He didn't know how, but placing himself between them instantly brought the argument to a halt. The pair stared at him with confusion, looking him up and down, before a knowing smile spread across Peter's face.

"Have a good night?" he asked smugly.

Stiles swallowed, a crimson tint shading his cheeks. "Huh….where's Derek?" he stuttered, ignoring the man's question.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?"

Stiles looked at the others and saw realisation slowly dawning. He sucked in a breath and wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole right there and then. "S-Scott's missing."

Peter shrugged, not moving from his place. "So?"

"So. Scott's missing and Derek's missing, something's wrong."

Peter looked actually concerned for a split second, glancing around at the other wolves. "And….what exactly do you want me to do about it?" he asked, turning away from the teenagers and strolling confidently over to the new couch Derek had purchased.

Stiles glared at him. "Well considering that Derek's your nephew and your alpha, I thought you might, you know, what to  _find_ him!" he snapped.

"And you think I can?"

"You found him before."

"No." Peter shook his head. "You found him, remember. You're the brains kid, I'm just the…."

"Crazy-ass-psycho." Jackson finished, his arm going possessively around Lydia.

Peter glared at the other wolf, his eyes flashing a pale bluish-violet colour. "Then that's every reason to watch what you say brat." he growled.

Stiles stepped between them again. "Shut the hell up,  _both_ of you!" he yelled. "We've got two missing werewolves people, and a whole pack of crazy-ass-psycho's who don't answer to the name Hale out there wanting both their heads, so if you two could put your pissing on a fire hydrant contest on hold for a few damn hours, we need to figure out where they could be!"

The pack stared at Stiles with wide eyes and hanging mouths.

Erica looked more impressed by the moment. "Way to go Batman." she smirked flirtatiously at him, causing Stiles to flush scarlet.

"So what do we do?" Isaac pressed, worry written all over his face.

Stiles shrugged. "I….I don't know." he turned to look at Peter again. "You used to be alpha, can't you like, sense him or something. - Can't any of you? I mean he's you're alpha right, wolves are meant to be able to do that stuff."

The teenagers looked guiltily at the ground, shaking their heads.

"Well?" Stiles pressed, watching Peter expectantly.

The older werewolf lifted his head, sniffing the air, listening intently. "The only sign I can find of Derek, is coming off of you. - If you want to find lover boy, your going to have to find another way."

Stiles was too frustrated to be embarrassed. "What?  _Nothing_?" he yelled. "Great bunch of wolves you guys are? Can't sense your own damn alpha!"

Peter stepped forward, and to Stiles surprised he didn't step back. "Listen, there's no trace of him alright, which means he's either out of town, or somewhere that's blocking him from our detection."

Stiles frowned. "Like when Kate had him beneath he house?"

Peter nodded. "Kind of. But that was different. Derek was a beta then, he didn't give off the scent he does now. An alpha's scent should be picked up from anywhere in the town, by any of us." Peter informed him, concern clear in his tone.

Stiles stared down at his feet.

"Maybe they took him out of town then?" Boyd murmured.

Stiles turned his back to the group, pacing slightly. He didn't want to believe that Derek and Scott had been kidnapped by the Alphas but if Peter couldn't sense Derek, then that was the only possible answer. Which meant they might never get them back. He might never see his best friend or Derek again. A sharp pain went through his chest and the room began to spin. He felt his knees growing weak as he stood staring at a blacken wall. His chest quickly growing tight, a heavy weight on it that he couldn't budge, a pounding in his ears, head and chest making it harder and harder to breath. He felt himself sway.

_Breath. Stiles breathe. You have to breathe._

He knew it wasn't Derek, it was his mind using the man's voice to calm him down but he didn't much care.

_Stiles, you can find me. Find us. You're a genius. Just breathe and calm down and think._

Stiles focused on the imaginary voice of Derek Hale as he pulled him back to the surface, saving him from drowning once again.

When he was back, he took a deep gasping breath, his whole body was shaking. Turning his head slightly he found the pack around him, watching him with concern. - Even Jackson and Peter.

Lydia reached out for his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you alright?"

Stiles nodded breathlessly. "Fine. I'll be fine. - We just have to find Derek and Scott." he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket, dialling the number for his dad. "Jackson, call Danny. Find out where he is. If Tom's with him?" he ordered as he listen to his own phone ring. Jackson surprised him again but following his order without complaint. Probably more out of concern for his best friend that his alpha and fellow beta.

" _Stiles, what have you done now?"_

"Hey Dad. Just a quick question. Is Deputy Anderson there today?"

" _Yes, why?"_

Stiles didn't answer; he just hung up without another word, glancing over to Jackson for confirmation on Danny.

Jackson shook his head. "No answer."

Stiles nodded and headed for the door.

"Stiles?" Erica called with a deep frown on her face. "Where are you going?"

"To get answers. - You can come or stay." he called over his shoulder, not caring if the pack followed him or not.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Beta, but we're still having a few communication issues. And it's either post without beta or make you guys wait who knows how long for a new chapter. And I'm assuming that you don't want that. So, here's the chapter. Sorry for Spelling and Grammar.

Derek stood back as the large heavy door swung open and an unconscious Scott was thrown into the dark, the door swiftly slamming shut behind him. Derek had already tried to fight his way out and had the bruises to prove it, his only option was to wait for the pack to come for him. - If they came for him. With the way everything had been between them all of late, he wasn't a hundred percent sure they would care, one way or another. And he was torn over whether he wanted Stiles to rush to his rescue. Part of him wanted it, if only to prove that it wasn't a passing faze. But on the other hand, he didn't want Stiles getting hurt, and he would. He stared down at the unconscious teenager and felt something crap in his stomach. Derek wasn't an idiot, he knew Stiles would come now, race to save his best friend, because that's what friends did for one another.

After a moment of staring down at the teenager, Derek pushed aside the jealousy and became what he was, the alpha. Crouching down, he made sure the boy wasn't too badly hurt. "Scott? - Scott?" he called, shaking him roughly, turning him over to see a bruise on his left cheek. Derek growled low in his throat. "Scott!" he snapped, furious at the Alpha's for hurting one of his pack.

It too a few minutes for Scott to come round, slowly opening his eyes with a groan. "Stiles?" he said before his vision had cleared. "Where are we?"

"I don't know for sure." Derek answered.

Scott pulled back to stare up at Derek, before his eyes began searching the room to find them alone. "Where's Stiles?"

Derek swallowed hard, getting to his feet and pacing the small room. "If he wasn't with you, I'd say he's at home." he glanced down at his watch. 11:34AM. Stiles was probably still in bed, assuming the sheriff had allowed him to go back to bed after catching them together.

"But?" Scott frowned, unconsciously lifting his nose to the air. "I can smell him."

Derek didn't answer, didn't turn to acknowledge the teenager in any way, he just stared up at a small air vent.

"Derek? What….What have you done to Stiles?" Scott snapped from right behind him, his voice low and threatening. Or at least trying to be.

Derek turned and met the young beta's gaze. "Nothing." he said calmly. Too calm for Scott's liking.

Scott angled his nose towards Derek again. "Then why exactly is it that his scent is all over you?"

Derek wanted to put the pup in his place, tell him that what he and Stiles did in their private lives was their own business. But he didn't have the right. He didn't know whether Stiles would want Scott to know about what had happened between them, and if he did, he'd probably prefer to tell Scott himself. So Derek clenched his jaw tight and shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably because of last night." he said truthfully.

Scott glared at him. "Last night?"

"The fight, at the club. - I'm sure you remember. Your buddy Jackson almost killed your best friend." he said angrily.

Scott shook his head. "Jackson's not my buddy; we're just on the same lacrosse team. - And that scent is too strong to be from last night." Scott frowned. "It's like you practically bathed in Stiles."

Derek swallowed hard at that image.

"What have you done to him?" Scott repeated more forcefully, stepping dangerously close to the alpha.

Derek met the teenagers gaze with a flash of red. "Do you smell his blood? Anywhere?"

Scott inhaled deeply, shaking his head when he didn't catch the distinctive scent of blood. But the scent was so strong it could only have come for close contact. Extended close contact. Like when you were in a fight. "That doesn't mean that you didn't do anything!"

"Believe me or not, I wouldn't hurt Stiles."

Scott scoffed as he stared disbelievingly at the alpha. "Since when?"

Derek took a threatening step forward. "Don't think you know me Scott. - Or Stiles for that matter." he said in a low dangerous voice that didn't seem to have the desired affect on the teenagers.

"I know Stiles better than anyone!" he snapped. "He's my best friend."

Derek couldn't stop the grunt of laughter. "Right, your best friend. - That's when you not too busy with your girlfriend."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Not fair? So it's fair for you to blow Stiles off to spend every waking second with Allison? - How many times has he called you for help and you've ignored him?"

"I haven't blown Stiles off." Scott glared furiously, too angry to even question how the alpha knew that.

Derek raised a brow.

"Okay so I might have gotten a little distracted when I started seeing Allison, but Stiles understands. - And Allison wasn't the only person taking up all my time over the past few months." he added accusingly.

Derek frowned. "Stiles spent more time helping me than you. Over the past couple month's I've probably been there for him more than you have!" not that he was complaining really.

Scott glared at him. Yeah cause you too are best buddies." Scott took a deep breath, fighting for control as his wolf fought to be free.

"Well where were you when he got kicked to hell by Argent?"

"Where was I? I was out cleanin up your mess!" Scott snapped furiously.

"It wasn't my mess. I couldn't have know what would happen to Jackson. And if you'd have let me deal with him the way I planned, Stiles wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Scott growled. "No, and Jackson would be dead."

Derek shrugged. "What do you care, he's not a friend?"

"Jeez. You're unbelievable." Scott huffed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Stiles could have been killed. Do you get that! Argent could have kileld him. And Erica and Boyd."

"That wasn't my fault."

Derek flashed furiously. "No? I told you what the Argents were. I showed you what they did. I tried to warn you time and again but as always you just ignored me."

"I didn't ignore you; I just thought you were wrong. I was trying to protect Jackson and Allison."

"Right, and in the mean time, Stiles could go hang!"

Scott glared at him, his face crumbling with guilt at the memory. He swallowed hard and turned his back.

"Gerard Argent could have killed him!" Derek snapped furiously, remembering the state of Stiles face the first night he'd kissed him. The way he'd shaken when he'd told him about what Argent had done.

Scott frowned, glancing over his shoulder at the older wolf. "How…how do you even know about that?"

Derek lifted his chin arrogantly. "Like I said. I've been there."

There was a tense silence hanging between them, neither willing to break it. Scott's mind running over and over what he knew, making calculations that didn't add up. There was no way he was thinking what he was thinking. That just wasn't possible. He shook his head desperately trying to silence the voice in the back of his head, but it won't shut up. He stared at Derek intensely, trying to figure out if this was another one of his games, but he saw nothing. Well not exactly nothing. Staring at Derek so hard had Scott noticing things he would usually have ignored. Like the hickey on his neck, just below his jaw. A heavy lead weigh dropped into Scott's stomach, making him feel sick. He didn't want to believe it. Suddenly Stiles jokes about being attractive to gay guys weren't quite as stupid. And Stiles had been acting weird lately, but that didn't have anything to do with….No, it wasn't possible. Stiles was in love with Lydia and he hated Derek. He was always saying how much he hated the man. Yet over the past few weeks he had been the first and sometimes only person to jump to Derek's defence. He felt like the world was crumbling around him, everything he thought he knew was now suddenly wrong. He shook his head again; not wanting to accept what somehow his gut knew was true. "There's no way. No." he murmured.

Derek stiffened, his eyes fixed on the teenagers back. He could hear the boy's heart racing and knew he'd figured it out. He took a deep breath when Scott turned to face him, his features shadowed with horror and disbelief.

"Oh my God! - You can't be….this can't seriously be happening." he continued to shake his head.

Derek straightened his spine, his shoulders back and his chin high, just watching the teenager.

"He loves Lydia!" Scott insisted. "He's always loved Lydia. - He has a fifteen year plan."

Derek's chest tightened painfully. Scott obviously heard his heart skip at the news, as his stare grew wide. Before Scott could say anything else the door behind them swung open and the pair spun to meet a familiar face.

"Afternoon boys, how are we? Bonding over mutual friends?" Tom smirked knowingly.

Derek's eyes flashed, as much as he owed the man Stiles life, he was still an Alpha and a threat. He stepped unthinkingly between Tom and Scott. "What's going on!" he demanded.

Tom tilted his head, a wolfish grin on his face. He took a sniff of the air. "I see you followed my advice. Good for you. Though would have thought getting the guy of your dreams would have chilled you out a little more." He sniffed once more, ignoring the glare Scott was sending his way. "Oh, on second thoughts, I understand the frown. - Well I guess it gives you more of a reason to survive right?" he winked and Derek's whole posture grew more defensive. "Wow there. Just kidding."

"What's going on?" Derek repeated with a low growl.

Tom shrugged casually and leant against the wall, his arms folded in front of him. "You know what. Final exam." he sighed.

Scott frowned. "What?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Big test. Winner takes all."

Scott glanced up at Derek nervously. "I don't want to be an alpha!" he insisted, fixing Tom with a panicked stare.

"So what do we do?" Derek pressed, ignoring the teenager behind him.

"You? Nothing. - At least not as of yet. This little test is for the pack, not the alpha."

"What does that mean?" Scott frowned, stepping forward.

Tom sighed glancing to Derek who seem determined not to show his confusion. "Every pack is different, so each test is different." Tom said feeling sorry for the confused pair. "If it was just a show of strength we would have attacked straight away. - You didn't think it was odd that we've been in town a month and all we've done is interrogated Erica and Boyd for a few days?"

"Interrogate? I doubt that's what they'd call it." Derek grumbled.

"I figured you were waiting for us to let our guard down." Scott added with a shrug.

Tom laughed. "You mean you've had your guards up?" he scoffed, looking between the pair. "Could have fooled me. What with you moping over your hunter and Mr. Grumpy-pants here having his big gay-wolf freak out."

Scott's head snapped around to glare at Derek again, his eyes instantly fixating on the hickey.

"Not to mention the intense love triangle happening under both your noses…." Tom shook his head. "…though it's really no wonder with that one. Doing what Peter did has consequences." he sighed.

"Meaning?" Derek frowned, not hiding his confusion this time.

"He got in that girls head, used her to bring him back." Tom shook his head. "That leaves behind more than just a few disturbing memories."

Derek and Scott looked worriedly at each other.

"And if you two hadn't been so caught up in your own troubles, you would have seen it."

Derek's brows pulled tight together. "Stiles did." he murmured.

"What?" Scott raised a brow.

"He asked me if something could have happened during Peter's resurrection. I didn't…" He shrugged.

Tom smiled. "Anyway, with all that going on, it would have been the perfect time to attack."

"So why didn't you?" Scott asked; turning back to meet the blond alpha's gaze.

"Because this isn't an extermination, it's a test." Derek grumbled.

"Nice to see one of you is keeping up." Tom laughed. "It's not about destroying the alpha, or the pack, it's about seeing if the pack will destroy itself. If its leader is strong enough to hold it together or so overly possessing, he pishes the betas a tough balancing act."

Derek looked shamefully at the ground. He'd already failed.

Tom sighed, looking between the still confused Scott and the shamed Derek. Shaking his head he fixed Scott with a firm gaze. "He has to give his pack the space to do what they want, not demand they adhere to his terms. Give them the choice to stay or leave, while still protecting them. - And even protecting them when they don't even want to be protected. "

Scott swallowed, shifting on his feet, refusing to glance over his shoulder to the brooding alpha. "So what now?"

Tom shrugged. "You guys enjoy our hospitality for a whole, until the pack makes its decision."

"What kind of decision?" Scott quizzed.

"Whether they want to save there alpha or seek their freedom." Tom pushed himself off the wall and headed for the door. "I'll keep you boys updated. In the meantime enjoy the awkward tension that comes with finding out one guy is secretly involved the others best friend." he chuckles, pulling the door closed with a loud bang.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter, so I'm going to post two. No Beta. Mistakes ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

The pale blue Jeep pulled to a halt outside the sheriff's office. Stiles glanced up into the rear view mirror to be sure the silver Camaro was behind him. He wasn't doing this alone, he wasn't an idiot. He turned his head to look at Lydia, who'd insisted on going with him, not wanting to be trapped between Jackson and Peter any longer. She smiled at him encouragingly, glancing over her shoulder to Erica in the backseat. A knock on the Jeep window almost had Stiles jumping out of his skin. His head snapping around so fast he was sure he had whiplash. He shot the man on the other side of the glass a death glare, winding it down.

"So what's the plan?" Peter demanded the moment the window was open.

"Well, you guys are going to march in there and demand to know what they've done with Derek and Scott." Stiles explained confidently.

"Excuse me?" Jackson snorted. " _We're_ going in there? Like hell. You go. Your dad's the Sheriff."

"Which is exactly why I can't go. He'll start asking question. What am I meant to say? I'm searching for your deputy who just happens to be a werewolf and has kidnapped my...Best friend and his worst enemy? Sure, that'll work. Besides, in case you've forgotten, I'm a human, not a werewolf. The guy will eat me alive."

"He'll eat us all alive." Boyd commented from the opposite window.

"You're all alpha mate now. It's your place to suck it up and step up to the plate." Peter sniggered with a cocky smirk. Leaning against the rusty jeep, his arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles glared at the older wolf. "I'm no one's  _mate_. Don't call me that!" he flushed.

Peter held up both hands in surrender. "Forgive me. I didn't realise it was just casual sex."

"There's  _no sex_!" Stiles snapped angrily. Why was everyone suddenly so damn interested in his and Derek's non-descript relationship. Lydia and Erica had already not so casually interrogated him on the way. He'd ignored them for the most part, and what he couldn't ignore he simply shrugged off with a grunted single word answer. He just didn't understand why everyone suddenly wanted to know everything about his life, when not a week ago he could have been hit by a truck and no one would have batted an eyelid. Now suddenly he was the centre of attention, and for once he wasn't liking it.

There was a tense silence as everyone shifted under its weight of Stiles outburst.

"So…" Lydia sighed. "Who's going in?"

"Stiles." the pack replied in unison.

Looking around at them, the teenager rolled his eyes and shoved open his car door, not caring that it hit Peter in the side. "Great big fierce werewolves you lot aren't. Send in the defenceless human to face the big bad Alpha." he huffed, staring at the red brick building.

He looked at the group for one last long moment before taking a deep calming breath and marching off. Pulling open the door he took a cautious step inside. He hadn't been back there since Jackson's Kanama rampage. Just being there now sent a chill through him as the memories flooded into his mind. The deaths of at least six of his fathers deputies. His almost deaths. Then Derek was there, at the forefront of his mind, he hadn't been able to feel his body against him, but he remembered the look on Derek's face, the intense discomfort. At the time he'd seen it as anger and frustration, now he thought maybe it was more than that. Derek had said he'd liked him for a while, so maybe that discomfort was about being so close to Stiles. A shiver shook the teenager's body and he swallowed hard at the revelation, unable to keep the cocky smirk off his face.

"Stiles?"

His head snapped up to stare at the curious officer. "Oh…yeah, hey…um…is…"

"Your dad's in his office." the man nodded towards the back, returning his full attention to his work.

"Right. Thanks." he took a few steps towards the back of the building and paused, glancing back at the front desk nervously.

"You okay?" the man asked turning to stare at Stiles.

He forced a bright grin. "Fine. Just going to find my dad." he nodded pointing towards the office. He had no intention of going anywhere near his father.

Stiles walked slowly through the station, trying to be aware of possible attack, like some kind of ninja. He'd been surprised last time, that wasn't happening again. No this time he was ready, unarmed and alone, but totally ready to have his throat ripped out. This time it wouldn't be a surprised.

"Stiles?"

He was ashamed to admit he yelped like a girl at the sound of a man's voice behind him. He spun to see his dad staring at him from his office doorway. He swallowed his pounding heart. "Dad. Hey….what you doing here?"

The Sheriff raised a brow. "Working." he answered causally, leaning against the doorframe with folded arms. "You?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just though I'd stop by. Say hello."

The father and son watched each other.

"Hello." Stiles said with a childish wave of his hand.

"Stiles is something wrong?" the Sheriff asked with a worried look.

"Wrong? No. Nothings wrong. What could be wrong?" he huffed a nervous laugh.

"You're rambling. What have you done?" the older man frowned.

"Done. What make you think I've done something?" Stiles replied with an innocent and hurt look in his warm brown eyes.

"Oh, because you're my son, and I know you and frankly with everything that's been going on…." he gave his son a knowing look.

"Right. Actually about that." Stiles swallowed, flushing scarlet. "The Derek thing. I guess we should…."

"Hello Stiles."

The teenager spun around to come face to face with the Alpha he'd come in search of. The man looked down at him with a wholly innocent smile on his face.

"How are you?"

Stiles stood staring up at him and his smug smile, his heart racing. Worry, fear and anger all battling for control. He hated that grin, so friendly, so innocent, so totally a lie. He didn't know what possessed him, if he was honest. He was a self confessed smart ass, he didn't fight, he mouthed off. Yet some how he found himself throwing all his weigh at the werewolf, forcing him back against the wall. Somewhere in his head he knew the man had let him, that was obvious, but the adrenaline was racing so fast through his body he felt like Batman, Superman and the Incredible Hulk all at once. He heard his dad yelling at him but didn't pay any attention. "Where are they?" Stiles demanded; his brown eyes burning into the older mans. "What have you done to them?"

Then he was being pulled away. His dad yelling at him. Demanding to know what the hell had gotten into him. But Stiles wasn't really listening, his attention and anger still locked on the Alpha. "Just tell me where they are? Where's Derek!" he practically pleaded.

"Derek?" his father gasped, shaking his head and looking between the pair with confusion. "What the hell is going on?" he snapped with frustration.

Doug just stared at Stiles, watching every micro expression that crossed the boys face. The fear, shock, anger. He hadn't expected Stiles to be the one to come in search of the alpha. Hadn't really believe what Tom and Rosa had said. He guessed he'd kind of agreed with Luke that the pair were just being overly sensitive. From what he'd seen and heard about Stiles Stilinski, a relationship with Derek Hale seemed impossible. - And even if Tom and Rosa were right, he'd never expected the boy to have the balls to face off against him and the pack. Doug groaned to himself as he realised he'd lost the bet. Despite everything though Doug's main focus at that moment was one thing. Exposure. He couldn't risk the sheriff discovering the truth, even if he'd come to the conclusion the man could be trusted. At least after he had all the facts. Taking a breath he straightened up and sent the teenager a concerned look. "I don't know where you friend is, but I'm sure he'll turned up. Eventually."

Stiles glared. "Yeah, in two halves in the middle of nowhere!"

"Stiles!" the Sheriff snapped; pushing his son towards his office, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Alright. What the hell is going on?"

Stiles stared silently at his father. Wishing, not for the first time, that he could tell him the truth, but knowing he couldn't. He's never believe it for one and he'd end up back with the school councillor.

"I'm waiting.

"It's…." Stiles swallowed his pounding heart, fighting the urge to just tell him everything and damn the consequences. If it meant getting Derek and Scott back. But somewhere inside he knew he couldn't do that. As much as he trusted his dad, his dad didn't trust Derek, especially now. He could already see him heading the pitch-fork parade.

"Listen, if the guy's split…." His dad said cautiously, a dangerous tilt to his tone. "It might be…..I'm sorry but maybe…." he ran a hand through his hair. "…for the best. - This is why it's illegal son. Men…like him take advantage of…."

"Ohmygod!" Stiles yelled, throwing his hands over his ears. "This isn't…It's not like that. It's not just Derek…."

The Sheriff frowned. "What?"

"I mean…" Stiles trailed off. He couldn't tell him about Scott being missing too. So instead he shook his head and turned to leave. "It doesn't matter. I've got to go. People waiting for me."

"Stiles." his father called. "Oh no you don't. You're going to tell me what's going on? What do you mean he's not the only one." he insisted with a tight voice.

"Trust me dad, you really don't want to know."

"Yes I…"

"And you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So….I'm going. Sorry about….everything." He was out the door before his dad could stop him, rushing out of the building and over to the pack.

"Well?" They all said expectantly

Stiles shook his head and kicked the tires, grunting frustratingly.

"Stiles." hissed Lydia.

The teenager glanced up at the strawberry blonde who nodded behind him. Turning Stiles frowned as Doug strolled towards him.

Doug glanced at the pack members, who all instantly closed ranks around Stiles and Lydia, glaring at him with glowing eyes. The man smirked, not returning the look. Instead he kept his soft green eyes fixed on the Stiles. There was a tense moment before the teenager spoke.

"What do you want?"

"You'll be contacted. Go back to the pack house and wait."

"Wait?" Stiles snapped. "I can't just wait!"

Dough shrugged nonchalantly. "You'll have to if you want your alpha and pack member back." With that he turned and headed back into the station, leaving behind him a group of confused werewolves and pack mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure this chapter was up to standard. If not. Sorry. I'll try and make it up to you with the next one. Thanks as always for the wonderful feedback. Hope you keep it coming. Love ya all.


	26. Chapter 26

Derek sat with his back against the hard concrete wall, his knees pulled up so he could rest his arms on them. His head hanging low, staring at his shirt. He tried no to breathe but couldn't fight it and felt his chest constrict every time he inhaled Stiles scent. He hoped now more than ever that the pack wasn't coming. Wouldn't walk into this trap. He also hoped that Stiles wouldn't be stupid enough to come alone. He couldn't face any of them getting hurt because of him. He glanced up over his knees to Scott, if he could have prevented the boy being there, he would have, but unlike the rest of the pack, Scott stubbornly refused to listen to him.

"What are they going to do?" Scott asked from the other side of the room.

"I don't know." Derek replied calmly.

"What if the others come? What'll happen?"

Derek sighed, rolling his head back on his shoulders to hit the wall behind him. "I don't know."

They fell back into their strained silence unable to do anything but wait and think. Derek tried to remain calm but all he could do was worry for the safety of the others and what the Alpha's had planned for them.

"How long?" Scott suddenly asked.

Derek's head snapped up to meet Scott inquisitive eyes. "I don't know. They've probably figured out were missing by now so…."

"No. I mean you and Stiles. How long?"

Derek clenched his jaw tight so that the muscle jumped. He really didn't want to have this conversation, not now. Not before he'd spoken to Stiles. But the look in Scott's eyes said he wasn't going to let it drop. "Not long." He sighed.

"What's not long?" Scott pressed, narrowing his eyes at the alpha.

"This really isn't any of your business."

"Stiles is my best friend that makes it my business."

Derek met the boy's dark gaze with a raised brow.

"I know I've been letting him down lately, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to stand by and let you mess with him." the teenage snapped furiously.

"I'm not messing with him." Derek replied matching the boy's tone.

"Right." he huffed disbelievingly. "So answer my damn question."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if anything has started." Derek said honestly. "It's complicated and confusing for both of us."

"Tom said…."

"Tom doesn't know what he's talking about."

"So then….why do you have Stiles scent all over you?" Scott demanded.

Derek stared into his eyes with a small smile on his lips. "You really want to know?"

Scott swallowed hard, his stomach rolling and shook his head. No he didn't think he did.

"Listen." Derek sighed warily. "Just for once can you trust me? I'm not going to hurt him."

Scott looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm going to  _try my hardest_ not to hurt him." Derek corrected.

They fell silent, Scott watching the alpha closely. "He's going to come, you know."

Derek huffed and nodded. "I know. That's what's best friends do." he met the teenagers gaze and Scott swallowed hard.

Scott looked at him intently, trying to figure out if that really was jealousy he head and saw. Derek met his gaze determinedly for a few moments before dropping it and Scott knew he'd been right. Derek was jealous. Of him and Stiles. He knew the alpha knew they were just friend, best friends. The jealousy was rooted in the knowledge that Stiles was coming for him not Derek. But was that true? Scott wasn't sure. If Stiles really was beginning something with the alpha, he knew he'd be worried about him; he'd want to protect him. He'd been like that with Lydia. While Stiles was coming to help him, Scott knew from experience that he'd be more concerned for Derek. His stomach rolled again at the revelation, unsure how he felt about the idea that his best friend was getting into a relationship with the man he hated.

"Doubt he's just coming to rescue me. Not if you two are….whatever." he heard himself say dismissively.

Derek shook his head. His gaze fixed on the wall to his left. "You're his number one priority."

Scott stared at him. Unable to deny the sympathy he was feeling for the man. "So when did it start?"

Derek glanced over briefed. "I told you, I don't know if anything has…"

"For you. When did you start fancying my best friend?" Scott insisted.

"I'm not having this discussion with you Scott."

"I'm just curious. You've been so…harsh with him since the day we met, just wondering when it changed."

Derek looked down at his clenched fists. "I…I can't say exactly." he lied and Scott caught it, sending him a suspicious look. Derek took a deep breath. "Pretty much since….the day he mouthed off to me in the back of his dad squad car." he smiled softly. "People don't usually do that."

"I stood up to you." Scott reminded him nervously.

Derek looked up at him, shaking his head. "Not the same." he shrugged. "I can't really explain it. - I just…." he smirked at the uncomfortable look on the teenagers face. "You asked."

Scott nodded, dropping his gaze. "So when did you….actually forget it."

"I kissed him the night we saved Jackson." Derek smirked, enjoying punishing the boy for his curiosity.

"Awe, okay. Sorry I asked. - Wait. That was a month ago."

Derek nodded. "Your point?"

"You've been sneaking around for a month."

Derek shook his head. "There's been no sneaking. Not really. - We've barely spoken for the past couple of weeks."

"Why?" Scott frowned.

"Because I was being an idiot. I was…." he fell silent, dropping his head onto his folded forearms. He wasn't going to admit his fear of being gay and a possible future relationship with Stiles to Scott. It had been hard enough admitting it to himself and then Stiles. He pinched his lips closed tight, determined to end this conversation.

Scott stared at him. "Our friend Danny's gay." he said matter-of-factly. "I actually thought he was who Stiles was crushing on. He's been so weird for weeks. And he and Danny have been all secretive lately."

Derek's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yeah. I told him it was alright with me if he was gay and that if he really like him he should say something. - Of course that's when I thought it was Danny."

"And now?" Derek frowned.

Scott fixed gazes with the older man. "I…don't know. Danny's a good guy. They'd be good together."

"But Danny's spoken for and….so is Stiles." Derek practically growled.

Scott stared at him for a long moment then sighed. "I guess. - I just…" he took a deep breath. "This…." he waved his arm around. "Our lives. He doesn't deserve this. He deserved to be safe."

Derek clenched his jaw, fighting the guilt. "I know." he whispered.

Scott fell silent again. Just watching the alpha. He inhaled deeply as he realised he'd basically just told the man that Stiles was in danger because of him. When the truth was, Stiles was in this mess because of Scott, because as his best friend it was his place to be at his side. It wasn't Derek's fault either of them were there, honestly. If anyone was to blame,  _really_ , it was Peter. And Kate. And maybe even Gerald. They were just caught up in the web that seemed determined never to let them go.

Derek had only ever tried to help, only ever tried to keep him and Stiles safe. Sure he'd turned Erica, Boyd and Isaac, but Stiles was right, they'd asked for the bite, it was their decision, and Derek had protected them since. And okay there was the mess with Jackson, but Derek had said he hadn't known that was going to happen, that it was a freak billion to one chance. So was it really his fault that he'd messed it up, that he'd resorted to the only thing he could think of.

Scott shook his head, unable to believe that he was actually considering letting the man off the hook for ruining his life. But if Stiles was serious about him, something Scott still couldn't quite get his head around, then as his best friend it was his place to swallow his protests and support him. After all, Stiles had been there for him and Allison. "But this is Stiles, and he never listens to me anyway." Scott said with a shrug. "So I guess I haven't really got much of a say in the matter. I just want him to be happy, for once."

Derek's throat closed up around the breath he'd been taking.

"That doesn't mean I've changed my mind about the pack thing." Scott quickly insisted. "You're still not my alpha. - Your just my best friends…you know…whatever." he shrugged again, dropping his gaze to his sneakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a new chapter as soon as I can. I'm working out the big show down, so it might take a bit longer than usual. Anyway thanks as always for the reviews, I love reading them and hearing what you guys think of the story. You make it a joy to write. See you soon.


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't like this." Danny said from Tom's side as they stared at the small black and white image.

"I know. But it's necessary. I swear nothing will happen to them."

Danny didn't look convinced. He turned away from the small monitor. "I just don't get why you're doing this?"

Tom glanced over his shoulder, pushing himself up from his chair; he strolled over to the teenager. Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist he rested his chin on his shoulder. "It's for their own good. When this is over they'll be stronger for it."

"Stiles is probably worried sick."

Tom sighed sadly. "Probably, but on the bright side he'll realised what he wants."

Danny turned his head to glare at his boyfriend. "He knows what he wants!" he snapped. "I think he's always known, he was just confused. Not everyone deals with their sexuality at the age of twelve."

Tom hummed into his neck, pressing his lips to the warm tanned skin, his hand slipping beneath the boy's lacrosse jersey to spray over his toned abs. Danny moaned, his head dropping back against Tom's shoulder. His hips rolling back against his lovers, drawing a low hungry growl from the werewolf's throat. Danny wasn't sure he'd ever get his head around the fact that werewolves were real, and he was dating one. Tom's free hand gripped Danny's jaw, turning his head to take his lips in a hungry primal kiss.

"Am I interrupting?"

Tom growled, pulling away from his young lover. "Always. What do you want?" he snapped angrily, glaring over his shoulder to the brunette.

"Mari wants McCall moved."

Tom sighed. "And I'm the only one who can do that?"

Rosa shrugged. "They trust you."

"Hardly." he sent Danny a soft apologetic look, pressing a kiss to his lips before marching to the door, pausing on the threshold he looked back. "Keep it warm for me." he smirked. "I'll be right back." then he left.

Danny started from the door to the brunette, who met his stare with equal curiosity. Neither spoke for a long while, just weighing each other up.

Finally she broke the tension. "You know when this is done we'll all be heading back to our packs."

Danny's stomach rolled at the prospect. He hadn't really given it much through. Tom hadn't mention long term. He frowned, turning his back on the woman. So this was what, holiday romance?  _Of course it is_. Danny kicked himself for growing so attached so quickly. But was it any wonder? He was always the same, and after what had happened with his ex, he should have known better. He turned at the sound of movement to see the woman marching out of the room. Swallowing his pounding heart he dropped down onto a nearby couch, his head dropping into his hands. When would he learn not to fall too quickly. He should really take a page out of the Stilinski book of relationship management. Something he  _never_ thought he'd say.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

"So what? We're just meant to sit around here and wait?" Stiles snapped furiously, pacing back and forth in the burnt out house.

The girls had lowered themselves onto the couch, while the males hovered around the room. Everyone struggling under the frustration.

"We haven't got a choice." Peter replied with equal harshness.

"What?" Stiles head snapped around to meet the man's gaze.

"We won't be able to find them on our own. The Alphas took them for a reason; nothing's going to happen to them. At least not until sunset."

"You can't know that!"

Peter marched towards the boy. "It all part of their plan. It's a test."

"Why sunset?" Lydia asked from the couch.

Peter turned soft eyes on the strawberry blonde. "It's a full moon tonight."

"What!" the pack said in unison, panic clear in their voices.

"Whatever they have planned they'll want us at both our strongest and weakest."

"You can't go out. You need to be on lockdown." Stiles said in a rush, running a hand over his hair.

Peter narrowed his gaze at the boy. "I don't  _need_ a lockdown." he said harshly.

"Really? The crazy ass psych killer werewolf doesn't need a lockdown?" Stiles scoffed. "And I don't need Adrial."

Peter took a few more steps towards the teenager. "Just because you're getting your rocks off with my nephew don't think I won't rip you in half  _boy_."

"You don't scare me."

Peter narrowed his gaze, turning his head a little in Stiles direction. "Yes I do."

"Okay." Lydia snapped, stepping between the pair, pushing on Peter's chest. "Time out. Back to your corners." she locked gazes with Peter and the man stepped away.

"We can't go on lockdown, okay." Peter sighed, ignoring the glare and growl Jackson was aimed his way. "The Alphas know what they're doing. It's not a test for Derek, it's a test of the pack." he glanced around at the pups. "They want to see if you've learnt how to control yourselves."

"But we haven't." Boyd insisted.

"Speak for yourself." Isaac murmured.

Peter shook his head. "Boyd's right. It takes years to learn to get control."

"That's not true. You just need an anchor." Stiles insisted. "Like Scott and Isaac." he glanced sympathetically over to the teenager. "You've just got to find something to concentrate on." he said in a rush.

"Look who's suddenly Yoda." Jackson scoffed.

"Damn right." Stiles snapped back. "You have Lydia…." it surprised the teen how saying that out load didn't hurt. Did that mean he was over her? He shot her a look and knew he'd never quite be over Lydia Martin, but he wasn't waiting for hell to freeze over anymore. And he had someone just as awesome, who actually liked him too.

Peter glanced between the two teenagers, turning his back on them to stalk over to the window.

"…God knows what you've got keeping you grounded." Stiles added, staring at Peter's back.

"Revenge." he lied, locking his head in place. Refusing to give into the temptation to look at the strawberry blonde behind him.

Stiles frowned, taking a deep breath. "Okay. That's…. So it's just down to Boyd and Erica. - You guys have to have something?"

The pair looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

"Well we have to find something before sunset." Stiles insisted.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

The door was yanked open, causing both wolves to scrambled to their feet, the pair instantly on guard as Tom strolled in calmly. Derek sighed, dropping back onto the floor. "Come to taunt us some more?"

Tom smirked. "Sounds tempting, but no. I've been sent to take the puppy for a walk."

Derek was on his feet again in a split second, stepping between the Alpha and Scott.

Tom sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on Derek, do you really want to fight me? Again? - Listen he'll be fine. We just want you separated."

"Why?" Scott asked, peering around Derek's tense form.

Tom didn't answer. "Let's not make this any harder than necessary. Just come with me." he demanded with a wary sigh. "I've got more important things to see to."

Derek sent the boy a worried glance, shaking his head. "He's not going anywhere."

Tom took a deep frustrated breath. He wasn't in the mood for this, he wanted to get back to Danny. He'd heard what Rosa had said to him, and knew they had to talk. Running a hand through his blond hair he fixed his red eyes on Derek, before lifting his arm and knocking the man sideways into the concrete wall with a painful crunching sound. Scott instantly backed away but it was no use. A clawed hand wrapped around his bicep, yanking him out of the room, Scott trying to fight but there was no point, Tom was just too strong for him.

The last thing Derek heard was the sound of the heavy metal door slamming closed and Scott's yell, before darkness flooded in on him.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

"There has to be something." Stiles snapped frustratingly.

"If I had anything, I wouldn't be here!" Erica yelled back, her eyes flashing a soft violent.

Stiles groaned, dropping down on to the couch. If they didn't find an anchor for Erica and Boyd, they'd have to be put on lockdown. Stiles knew he couldn't go after Derek and Scott with just Peter, Jackson and Isaac. They needed the whole pack together. His stomach cramped as he dropped his head into his hand.

"What the hell do you want?" Erica growled.

Stiles head snapped up again painfully to see Allison stood in the doorway.

"I'm looking for Scott." the brunette said, fighting to remain calm in the face of a threatening blonde's werewolf.

"You're not welcome here." Erica said stepping forward. "This is for pack members only. Get out."

Allison glanced around at the other, her gaze flickering over Stiles and Lydia before she straightened her spine and met Erica's furious gaze. "I want to speak to Scott. - Where is he?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business. He's my boyfriend. Where  _is he_?" Allison demanded; her whole stance ready for a fight.

Erica growled again, getting up in the other girl's face. "I don't give a damn who you  _think_ you are. I'm going to kick you're…."

"Really? Bring it on bitch."

Erica's lips curled back over her canines. "Your so touch when you've got your little crossbow and are shooting us in the back." she snarled. "Let's see how you handle me hand to hand."

"Shut up!" Yelled Stiles, leaping off the couch and stepping between the two girls. "Erica, back off. -  _Now_!" he pointed to the other side of the room.

There was a moment were the blonde didn't move, just stared at him furiously and Stiles half expected her to rip him apart just to get to Allison. But she finally took a step away, then another. Growling and mumbling under her breath. When Stiles turned back to Allison she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Thanks." she breathed with a soft smile.

Stiles didn't return it. "Everyone one here has a reason not to trust you…." He said harshly, his eyes locked on the brunette.

"Huh, I…."

Stiles glanced over at Lydia and rolled his eyes. "Alright,  _almost_ everyone. So you can understand that we're not exactly going to roll out the red carpet..."

Allison stared at him with a pained look in her eyes. They'd been friends once and seeing the coldness in the usually friendly and warm teenagers face, sent a spark of hurt through the girl's chest.

"...But…." he sighed. "…you are Scott's girlfriend - I'm assuming you guys kissed and made up last night. - And he'll probably need you tonight. We  _all_ will..." he glanced over at Erica. "...So you can stay. But don't expect us to like it, Allison. You did a lot of damage when you joined forces with your crazy-ass grandfather." he shivered at the memory of what Gerald Argent had done to him. He narrowed his eyes. "Lydia will fill you in." he said, suddenly feeling very tired. He shouldering past her, needing to get away for a while. Only to paused at the bottom of the stares and glanced back at the girl. "And if you betray us again, I'll let Erica ripping you to pieces, Scott's girlfriend or not." with that, he began to take the stairs.

Allison stared after him for a long moment before turning to glance at everyone. Each face tight with hostility. Taking a breath she cautiously made her way to Lydia, lowering herself down next to her. "What was that?"

Lydia smiled sadly, her gaze flickering past her friends head to the staircase. "He's just stressed out because his boyfriend's missing."

Allison frowned. "Boyfriend?"

Lydia laughed sadly. "Yeah, Mr tall, dark and brooding."

"Derek?"

"Give the girl a prize."

Allison stared at her best friend with wide eyes. "Stiles and Derek? Really? - But...How? When?"

Lydia shrugged. "Don't know. He won't give details."

"I can't believe it. I thought Stiles had better taste." she said, shaking her head.

Lydia glared at her friend. "Stiles has wicked taste." she said harshly, strangely protective of Stiles. After all he'd helped her save Jackson and was there for here whenever she needed him over the past couple of months.

Allison stared at her with furrowed perfect brows. "I...I mean..."

"I know what you mean! But Stiles really likes him, so maybe you should keep whatever it is you have against Derek to yourself."

Allison clenched her jaw. "He killed my mom." she added angrily.

Lydia stared at her.

"No, he didn't." Peter snapped. "You're mother was trying to kill Scott!" he snapped defensively. "Derek was saving him. You're mom got bit. What happened after that had nothing to do with Derek."

Allison stared at the older man. "No. That's not...my mom wouldn't..."

"Ask Scott, if you don't believe me. - As soon as we find him."

Allison glanced around at the pack, tears burning at the back of her eyes. "Wh-where is he?"

"The Alphas have him." Lydia sighed, before telling her friend everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to drop in a little Danny/Tom thing to clear up where he was. Once again thank you for all you're kind supportive reviews. I'm currenly weighing up how to end this story. Whether to go all sickly cliché or Teen Wolf like ending with a bit of a cliffhanger? I don't know. If I go the cliffhanger route it'll meant character death, and the possibility of having to right a sequel Which I can already guess you're going to be up for. I don't know. But at least I've got another few chapters before I have to decide.


	28. Chapter 28

It didn't take Stiles long to find Derek's room. Standing on the threshold he glanced around. It was bare, the trunk he'd had at the deport pushed into one corner, the photo of Laura placed in the center of the dresser like some kind of shrine to his dead sister. Stiles smiles sadly at the snap-shot, remembering the last time he's seen it. He scanned the walls, they were still black, despite obviously being washed down. He could see glimpses of the wallpaper underneath, pale blue with baseballs, another smile curves his lips, wider this times. Had this been Derek's room as a kid? Before he'd lost everything.

Cautiously Stiles took a step inside. Against a wall was a battered old mattress. He shook his head as he lowered himself onto it. "We've really got to get him a better bed." he whispered to the room. "Cause if he thinks I'm sleeping on this, he's kidding himself." his stomach did a double flip at the idea of spending nights in the room, curles up beside Derek. It seemed both a surreal thought and a comforting one. It had felt so good sleeping next to Derek the previous night, before his dad had caught them, better than he would have expected.

Lowering himself down onto the pillows, he stared up at the dirty ceiling. He still couldn't believe he'd actually found himself on the brink of a relationship with Derek Hale. He still couldn't believe that Derek was gay. - Hell, he was gay. Okay, maybe he wasn't like gay-gay, not like Danny, he was probably Bi - and after what Derek had told him about his past, he figured so was he. The thought of Derek with Kate Argent sent a painful jolt through his stomach. What the hell had be been thinking going out with her? Sure she was hot, he wasn't going to deny that, but couldn't he tell that she was insane. - And she's an Argent. Stiles shook his head, flipping over to bury his face in the alpha's pillow and inhale his scent. Pulling the thing closer so he can curl around it like a small child. He knew he shouldn't tar all Argents with Kate and Gerald's brush, but it was really hard when you can't close your eyes without seeing a fist smashing into your face and a boot into your gut. When you were laying in a house that had once been a home, but was now nothing but a blackened shell with too many ghosts. He knew it wasn't fair to blame Allison for the sins of her family, but frankly it wasn't like she didn't have enough of her own. Erica had every right to want to rip her to pieces.

Stiles frowned. When had he become so pack sided? Only a couple of months ago he would have stood at Scott and Allison's side and faced the pack and Derek with a smirk and a sarcastic comment, now he found himself taking Derek and the packs side in most things, especially when it came to Allison. Was it just because he was now loved-up with their alpha? Had Peter been right about being him being Derek's mate? A shiver rushed through him. He'd done his research, he knew what that usually meant, but that couldn't apply to him. He was human first of all. - And a guy second. He wasn't going to be giving Derek pups and strengthening his blood-pack anytime soon. But since Derek had vanished Stiles couldn't help but take over. It strangely felt like it was his duty to do so. "That's just insane." he sighed, closing his eyes tight. He took another deep sniff of Derek's pillow and felt his heart smash hard against his ribs. What had Derek done to him? Here he was sniffing pillows, giving orders, practically shouting at his best friend's girlfriend. This wasn't him.

He was still contemplating that as he drifted off to sleep, his heart racing the deeper he got.

_"Derek?"_

_Feet hit solid earth. Hard. There was no sound but that of panting and running. There was burning. Inside. Stiles lungs felt like they were on fire. He skids to a halt. Fighting to breathe. Turning in a wide circle. Forest. He's in the forest. Alone. "Derek!"_

_Silence_

" _Derek!"_

_Silence_

_Stiles bends over, his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths._

" _Stiles!"_

_His head snapped up, looking around. "Derek?"_

" _Run!"_

_Stiles is running again. His legs burning as much as his lungs as he moves faster and faster. Deeper into the trees. He doesn't know what he's running from and he doesn't much care. Derek's voice is telling his to run and he trust it. He keeps going. His feet hurt. His whole body hurts but he doesn't stop._

_The sun begins to fade, sending the forest into almost darkness. There are eerie shadows everywhere, and it's cold, but he doesn't stop running. He doesn't know where he is anymore. So he stops to get his bearings. Turning a full one-eighty. It's still creepily silent. He feels someone in the shadows and squints his eyes to find them. His heart races with fear. Panting, he yells for Derek again._

" _Stiles, you can't save me."_

" _Derek I'm coming!" he yells back, and he's running again._

_He trips. His body hitting the dirt hard. It knocks the breath from his lungs for a moment and he's gasping. As he goes down his eyes close. When they open again he recoils at the sight. Laura Hale's body. The top half. Her face staring up at him in shock. Her empty lifeless eyes staring into his. He scrambles away from her._

" _Stiles!"_

_He turns at the call of his name. It isn't Derek. It's Scott. "Scott! Scott!"_

_He looks up, scanning the trees for his friend. They need to find Derek. There's something after him. Stiles knows that in his gut. A figure moves towards him._

" _Scott." he sighs with relief, getting to his feet._

_He narrows his eyes as the figure moves closer. It's not Scott. It's too big to be Scott. He takes a breath and waits, his whole body ready to run._

_Then he's there. Gerald Argent. Moving closer. Coming for him. Fear grips Stiles hard and he can't move. Argent is closer, that smug grin of his face and his hands curled into fists. Stiles knows what will happen when he reaches him. He knows the pain he'll feel. Maybe this time the old man will kill him. There's another shadow behind him. Two. He sucks in a breath when he see them. Allison. A cold smile on her face. Behind her, Scott. He isn't walking. He's being dragged by Allison. Like he's her pet._

_Argent is within touching distance. He reaches out his hand to grab Stiles._

" _Stiles!" Derek yells. "For gods sake. RUN!"_

_And he is. Fast. Dodging trees. Some hit his shoulder. Branches smash into his face but he doesn't stop. He can't. He just keeps running until his body can't run any more and he has to stop again._

_He's in another clearing. It's darker now, but the full moon above him give enough light to see by. He collapses to the ground when his legs can't hold his weight any longer._

" _Derek." he pants._

_A howl fills the silence and he knows it's not his alpha._

" _Derek!" he yells while trying to get back to his feet._

_Silence._

_Another howl. No. Two. Three. - More._

_Stiles tries to get up but can't. His legs shake. His stomach clenches tightly as his scans the trees again. The moonlight illuminates the figures as they step free of the shadows. Five of them. Their being followed by others. Faces he knows. Erica. Boyd. Isaac. He sucks in a deep breath as he waits to see Derek but he doesn't come. The Alpha's don't move. They don't speak. They just stand there, watching him. Swallowing hard and clenching his jaw, Stiles forces himself back onto his feet. Tears burn his eyes at the pain, blurring his vision. He doesn't care through. He has to find Derek. It's all that matters._

_He's moving again. Not as fast as before. He walks some. Stops now and then. He glances back over his shoulder to see if he's being followed but he's not. He skirts around a large tree and comes to the Hale house. Taking a deep breath he relaxes. Derek must be there. That's the only place he can be. He steps forward and the door opens._

_It's not Derek. It's Kate. Smiling. Dressed in only a shirt. His shirt. One Derek had borrowed. She laughs at him. Stiles sees the marks on her neck and his stomach rolls. He feels sick. He take a step back. Then another. Then he's running again. Tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart pounding in his chest. He rushes past tree after tree in the darkness. There's a sound behind him. High. In the tress. He knows he shouldn't look back. He knows it's dangerous to stop. But he does. He turns to stare up into the trees and comes face to face with a gun. It's aimed at his head. Matt's eyes are cold while he smiles at him. Stiles steps back. Slowly away from the mad teenager. Matt doesn't follow. Doesn't speak. Stiles continues moving away slowly, his eyes locked on the boy that had killed so many._

_Finally he turns and find himself facing the Kanama. Jackson's lizard face watching him. But Stiles eyes aren't focused on the creature; they're focused on the girl curled into his side. Lydia is looking up at Jackson as if she doesn't see his monstrous features. There's a howl in the distance and Stiles looks into the darkness. It's not Derek, but it's familiar. Then he's there. Large. Dangerous. Focused solely on Lydia and Jackson. Stiles watches as Lydia leaves Jackson's side, walking calmly over to Peter's. Looking up at him in the same way she's looked at Jackson._

_Then they're fighting. Werewolf and Kanama. Screams and howls fill the air. Stiles looks for Lydia. Fearing for her but she's fine. She stands there watching the battling monsters with a blank face. She turns to look at him with little girl lost eyes and nods. He arms stretching out, pointing. Stiles runs. Following Lydia's directions till he reaches the lake._

_The water is crystal clear. So clear he can see beneath it. Derek is there. Floating at the bottom of the lake. Stiles heart tightens painfully and he moving fast. He leaps into the water without a second through. He needs to save Derek. Because if he doesn't, who will? He swims down. Deeper and deeper. The bottom never seeming to come into reach. Finally he reaches it though but there is nothing. Derek is gone. Stiles turns to make his way back to the surface but he can't see it. He's too deep. His lungs are burning again as he hold his breath. He tries to swim up but can't. His limbs are too heavy, they hurt too much. The water pushes against his chest. It fills his ears, whispering for him to just let got. That he shouldn't fight it. Just to give in. There is no one to save him. He has no one to trust. No one trusts him. He is alone. Just give in. Drowning is so easy. Stiles tries to fight but the water is so tempting. He can feel his eyelids getting heavy. He closes his eyes just for a minute, but can't open them. He knows what he's going to do. He's prepared for it._

_Then he's moving. Being yanked up. Faster and faster towards the surface. He opens his eyes and they meet a pair of green angry ones. Derek's face so close to his. He takes a breath and almost cloaks on the water that is still surrounding him. He can't breath. There is no air._

_Then there is air. Derek's mouth against him. Derek's air filling his lungs. Stiles clings onto the alpha's shirt as they move towards the surface. When they break through Derek's mouth is gone and Stiles takes in a sharp gasp of oxygen._

Stiles shot up on the bed gasping for breath, his fingers curled around his throat as he fights to refill his lungs. His heart hammering out of control beneath his ribs. Turning his head he stares down at the empty space beside him before lifting it. He hears hurried footsteps and frowns. Then Lydia and Erica turn the corner into the room and skid to a halt, staring at him. "Stiles? Are you okay?" the pair ask in a rush of breath.

Stiles nods with a comforting smile. "I'm fine. Just... a feel asleep. What time is it?" he frowns. The room was darker now and he turned to see the sun had begun to set.

"A little after seven." Lydia replies softly.

"Everyone alright? Any word."

"Allison's still alive." Erica smirks, understanding Stiles unspoken question. "We haven't heard anything yet. - What if they don't..."

Stiles turns to get to his feet when his pocket begins to vibrate and a beeping sound fills the room. He pulls out his mobile, his heart pounding at he sees he's got a message.

"Who is it?" Erica asks taking a step forward. "Is it them?" he voice is ringing with panic and frustration.

Stiles doesn't answer her. He just opens the message and scans it for a few moments. Reading it over and over until his mind has full absorbed it.

"Stiles?" Lydia presses with a pair of perfectly shaped brows furrowed at him.

Stiles slips his phone back into his pocket and walks towards them. "Come on, I've got a boyfriend to save. -  _Again_." he smirks.


	29. Chapter 29

The Jeep and silver Camaro pulled up outside the large abandoned iron works five miles from town. The sun was down and the moon was slowly climbing higher in the sky. Stiles glared up at the large brick building like it alone was responsible for taking Derek and Scott, before turning to a nervous pack. His gaze especially cautious of Boyd and Erica. He knew they would be the most dangerous once the full effect of the moon took hold. He only hoped that Peter have given them enough instruction to counter it. Because with the way Erica was shooting death glares at Allison, he fear what would happen if she lost it. - He really didn't want to have to break the news to Scott.

"You got a plan?" Peter asked from beside him.

Stiles stared up at him with wide eyed panic. He really hadn't thought about it. He'd kinda just wanted to get here and find Derek and Scott. He really was just flying by the seat of his pants on this one.

His expression clearly spoke for itself as Peter moaned and rolled his eyes. "And there was I thinking you were the smart one."

Stiles straightened at the insult. "I am, I'm just happen to be incredible spontaneous."

"Let just get this over with can we." Jackson grumbled. "I've already spent a whole day with you losers. And we've got lacrosse on Tuesday."

Stiles sent his team mate a narrowed eyed glare, before glanced at Lydia with a 'really, you want to date this jerk' look.

"Fine. Lydia, you stay with the cars."

"What? I don't think so, Stilinski. - I'm not staying out here alone."

"It's too dangerous." Stiles, Jackson and Peter said in unison.

Lydia stared at the three of them with furrowed brows. "It's lucky then that Allison taught me how to use this thing." she smirked coolly, pulling a small crossbow out of her bag.

The three turned disapproving eyes on the brunette, who simply shrugged. "She didn't exactly give me a choice." she sighed.

"Fine. But you stay close to Jackson. - And no wondering off, any of you. Splitting up always equals bloody death."

"This isn't a movie." Peter grumbled.

Stiles looked at the werewolf. "Duh." but he wished it was. Though maybe not a slasher flick. He'd like a nice goof-ball comedy mixed with a bit of rom/com. Yeah. That would be far more enjoyable than facing possible death at the hands of a pack of crazy werewolves.

"Don't suppose you have another of those." Stiles asked nodding to Lydia's crossbow.

Allison shook her head regretfully.

"Great, Stiles Stilinski, sent unarmed into the fray. - Must be Tuesday." he grumbled. "Is it any wonder I keep almost getting killed? Remind me to start a weapon's chest when we get home."

"Have you finished?" Peter asked; his arms folded over his chest. "Can we rescue your boyfriend now? - Or do you want to ramble some more. I mean we have the time."

Stiles met Peter's gaze and smirked. "After you oh wise psycho-wolf." he waved his arm and bowed dramatically.

Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously, trying to be threatening but part of him couldn't quite feel it. He liked Stiles, always had. Liked that even in the face of impending death, he'd answer back, and mouth off with a sarcastic comment. It was a mix of foolishness and bravery that Peter couldn't help but admire. - And that was probably why he allowed the boy to call him names. Shame he wouldn't take the bite thought. But now he was with Derek that may change.

"No after you." Peter replied, mirroring Stiles actions.

"Oh for goodness sake." Lydia sighed, pushing between the pair and heading for the entrance alone.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled, chasing after her. "What part of stay together didn't you get?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at him and continued walking. Stiles and the others reaching her side quickly.

The factory was mostly dark, but there was some light coming from ancient light fittings hanging from the high ceilings. The smell of iron clung to the air, causing the werewolves to groan. Stiles looked at them with concern before realising that the strong smell probably reminded them of blood. Not a comforting thought at all when you have at least two werewolves who hadn't quite been house-trained and one that is likely to go crazy any moment.

An ice cold chill rushed through Stiles body. "Are you guys alright?" he pressed nervously.

"Yes." Peter relied through clenched teeth. "Let's just move."

Stiles glanced past him to the others for a second, noticing that Erica stood with her lips pressed together in a thin line, breathing through her nose and glaring at Allison with hunger in her eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he prayed the girl wasn't going to shift and rip Allison to pieces in front of them. "Alright." he nodded a little breathlessly. His heart pounding in his chest. Turning to Peter he tried to focus and forget for a moment the killer werewolves behind him. "Got anything?" he asked the older man.

Peter lifted his nose to the air, taking a deep inhale of iron tainted air. Wincing as it hit his sense. "That way." he said in a low rough voice.

Stiles nodded and moved to head the way the werewolf was pointing.

"And that way."

Stiles stopped and glanced up at him. "Which is it?"

"Both. Scott's that way." he pointed behind him. "Derek's in that direction." he pointed in front. "I guess they didn't get the memo about not splitting up." Peter smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha." Stiles sighed, looking from the left to the right. Who does he go after? Scott is he's best friend, they've been through everything together. - But Derek. Derek's his boyfriend. Maybe boyfriend. Potential boyfriend. They've made out for ages, slept in the same bed pressed together. They've almost had sex. How did he pick one without feeling he's betrayed the other?

Lydia seemed to do that thing again where she reads his mind. It was really creepy how she did that. "Stiles, you go after Derek, take Peter, Erica and Isaac."

Stiles shook his head to dislodge his thoughts.

"Allison, Jackson and Body will go after Scott."

Stiles just stared at her for a long moment, his eyes wide as she took charge like a pro. Maybe she would make a better alpha's mate. That thought sent two insanely polar opposite sparks of jealousy through him. "What about you, oh queen of us all?"

Lydia faltered for a moment as she looked between Jackson and Peter. Clearly torn. It didn't take her long to answer the question with "I'm obviously going with Jackson." but Stiles figured it was long enough for the pack to notice.

"Okay. We'll meet back here as soon as we've got them. Any problems call." Stiles commanded. "Be careful. I really don't want to have to tell Derek I got his pack killed."

"Yeah, might put a dampener on losing that pesky virginity." Jackson laughed.

"Blow me, Whittemore!"

"In your wet dreams, Stilinski. - Ouch!" Wincing as Lydia punched him in the arm.

Stiles smirked as he turned and walked away. "Some big tough werewolf you are, Whittemore." he whispered as he walked, knowing Jackson would hear him, while Lydia would not.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Derek sat against the wall again, his head pounding. The cut to his forehead and the dislocated shoulder he'd received from Tom had healed while he'd been unconscious but he still ached, inside and out. His worry for what the Alpha's had done to Scott eating away at his gut as the time slipped by. He had no idea how long he'd been trapped in the small cell, it felt like forever, like he'd never been anywhere else as he sat in the almost dark alone. It brought back bad memories of his time in the cellar with Kate. The pain and self loathing.

He fixed his gaze on the cold grey wall across from him, where Scott had been at some point, and tried to forced the memory of that woman from his mind. She's destroyed his life and laughed as she'd done it. He hated her, and couldn't believe that he'd felt anything else. It was amazing that after what she'd done to him that he was able to think about anyone in that way again. But Stiles was nothing like Kate. He was strong yet vulnerable. Funny and annoying at the same moment. He stood up to him while taking his orders. He didn't weight Derek down with pain and self-pity; he actually made him forget all of that. Stiles Stilinski was like a breath of fresh air blowing throw Derek, clearing away all the cobwebs and misery.

He closed his eyes and visualised his house, back to its former beauty, bathed in bright sunlight, a fresh warm breeze blowing through the trees that surrounded it. Around him he could hear laughter and chatter, could see his pack relax and safe. And on the porch with a grin the size of the Mississippi stood Stiles, talking to his best friend, while at the same time watching Derek's approach. It was perfect. Derek took the steps of the house with a spring in his step he hadn't felt in half a life time. Stopping behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, burying his nose into the curve of his neck as the teenager continued to chat away at a hundred miles an hour with Scott.

Derek opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to let got of that perfect fantasy, to be faced with the cold dark reality that was his life. His chest tightened painfully at just how much he wanted that fantasy, it was all he'd ever wanted. A home, a family. That was why he'd taken Erica, Body, Isaac and Jackson. Though now, faced with the unknown future that may lead to the four teenagers deaths, he wished he hadn't. They were so young, so much life still ahead of them, and they could die here, tonight, because of him.

Maybe that was why he shouldn't allow himself to start anything with Stiles. He'd promised Scott that he wouldn't hurt him, but the teenager was right, their lives, what they were was dangerous and eventually Stiles was going to end up hurt, or worst. After all, he was cursed. He'd already caused the deaths of his family, and he knew he was responsible for what Jackson had done as much as the boy that had been controlling him. He didn't think he could live with Stiles death on his conscience. He cared for him too much.

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

Stiles, Peter and Isaac followed the scent. They'd been walking for what felt to Stiles like eternity but was, according to his watch, less than ten minutes. They took a left into the darkened passages.

"The scent's getting stronger. He's got to be close." Peter informed him.

Stiles picked up the pace, not even caring about what he'd said earlier about splitting up. He needed to get to Derek, that's all that his mind could process.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled as they began passing heavy looking iron doors. His voice echoing off the walls. "Derek! Derek!"

It was another three and a bit minutes before he finally go a reply.

"Stiles!" the voice called back, muffled through the concrete and iron.

The teenager rushed towards the voice. "Derek!"

"In here!"

Stiles took a deep breath as he drew to a halt in front of a door. "Derek?"

"Obviously!"

The teenager curled both hands around the large deadbolt lock, struggling to drag it across. "A little help her…." he turned his head expecting to glare at an exceedingly unhelpful pair of werewolves only to find nothing but another iron door blocking his way. His chest tightened in panic. "Not good.  _So_ not good." he struggled hard to get Derek's door unlocked, kicking himself for not hearing the other one slamming closed behind him. He hadn't even seen it. But then he'd been so focused on getting to Derek it really wasn't any wonder. A bomb could have gone off and he wouldn't have noticed. He guessed that Derek really had brain washed him with his sexy werewolf powers. "No. No bombs." he whispered, shaking his head. "Please God no bombs." He glanced around himself looking for a large oil drum with TNT strapped to it. There was a load screeching sound as the bolt finally gave to his pitiful human strength, then he was struggling again, this time to get the damn door open. "Push Derek!" he yelled and the door gave quickly.

Then there he was, and Stiles sucked in a grateful breath of relief as the man grabbed him, pulling him into a rib crushing embrace. Stiles hung from Derek's arms like a rag doll.

"Ah, Derek, breath." he wheezed. "Need it. - Like now."

Derek instantly released him, allowing Stiles to wrap his arms around the man's chest and shoulders. His chin resting on his other shoulder. They stood there for a few moments, savouring their reunion like long lost lovers who'd just found each other again. Stiles had the strongest feeling that he'd gotten his wish of a rom/com, only without the com. Which he found exceedingly ridiculous. He pulled back and smiled up at Derek, his hand brushing at his hair line where he saw a smudge of dried blood. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked in a rush of concern. "Are you hurt?"

He didn't get an answer to his questions. Derek surprised him by forcing him back into the nearby wall, his face almost pressing into Stiles. The teenager let out a huff of air as his back it the concrete, and he'd never admit to anyone,  _ever_ , just how turned on he was in that moment. His heart leapt into his throat, his pupils blowing wide and his black slacks suddenly feeling like his dad had screwed up the laundry again. So maybe he wouldn't actually  _need_ to admit it, at least not to Derek.

He panted staring up at Derek. "Back to throwing me into walls again I see. Seriously Derek, as much fun as this is, it's reall…."

Derek's mouth crashed down on his with a punishing force that stole not only his words and breath but also every ounce of will he had in him. The werewolf's body pressing hard against the teenager as he hungrily devoured his mouth, like a starving man suddenly finding food.

Derek pulled back after a few intense moments, breathing hard. "You shouldn't have come." he growled.

It took Stiles a few seconds to formulate words, something new for him, because words were usually right there. "I - Okay, so…." he glanced down between them where Derek was unconsciously humping against him. "Uh, if you don't….stop…ah…I most definitely will be."

That was probably not the best thing to say Stiles thought an instant later, as Derek growled again, his face hovering even closer and his hips becoming more determined.

"Stiles." Derek made a noise deep in his throat, part groan, part growl.

"Derek." the teenager panted, his body feeling like it was about to go up in flames.

"You….you need to get out of….here." Derek pulled back, resting his head on the boy's chest as he trembled.

"What.…? Der…" he trailed off as he glanced down at the bowed head.

Stiles heart pounded in his chest as Derek shook against him. He knew what was happening, he'd gone through this with Scott more than once and the most terrifying thing for Stiles now was the idea of Derek losing control. He'd always been so focused, so calm. Peter had said Derek knew how to control the change, yet there he was succumbing to the moon's will. A knot tightened in Stiles stomach at the fear that he was the reason Derek was no longer in control.

The head Derek had buried into his chest moved into the curve of Stiles neck, his nose pressing against his suddenly too hot flesh. Stiles inhaled deeply, his eyes drifting closed of their own accord as Derek's fingers bit into his waist, his long nails piecing the fabric and skin beneath. The teenager let out a moan of pained pleasure, which Derek seemed to take as an acceptance of his pursuit. The hands slid up Stiles flanks, beneath his shirts and jacket, to claw at his skin. Derek's mouth crashing down on his once more in a fresh bruising kiss. Derek's large body pressing even closer to Stiles, as if it wanted to be one body. The thought sent a hot shiver down the teenager's spine. His arms quickly wrapped around Derek's neck, holding him close as his hips ground against the alpha. He couldn't fight the desire and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, while his fingers curled into the short hairs at the back of Derek's head.

With his arms around Derek's neck, Stiles heaved himself up, the werewolf's hand quickly taking hold of the boy's backside to help get him higher. Stiles legs wrapped around Derek's waist and his hips ground harder, Derek meeting each movement with an aggressive one of his own. There was heat growing in Stiles belly and he moaned. He knew they should stop, that they had to get back to the pack. That this was not the time or the place to be humping against a wall, but it just felt so good, and he was a teenager with the modesty of an alley cat. - Or at least he was when it involved Derek Hale. So he just gave himself over to the lust.

Derek's mouth broke free of the teenagers and dropped back to Stiles neck causing the boy to let out a mixed whimper and moan, before gasping for the breath the kiss had stolen. He didn't stop the movement of his hips though; in fact they became more intense as he felt himself getting close. Stiles tightened his fingers in Derek's hair, moaning pathetically into his ear when Derek began to suck a bruise into the delicate skin of his neck. He panted the man's name, his thighs tightening around his waist as he held him close. Derek's hands kneaded the boys buttocks, his nails like before piecing the coarse fabric. He rutted against Stiles with utter abandonment, while his lips suckled at the warm flesh of his neck. There was not an ounce of conscious thought in Derek's head, not a moment of doubt, only the lust and the primal need to mate.

Reality snapped sharply back into place when Stiles felt Derek's canines pressing against his throat. Panic took told and he quickly let go of the man's hair to brace both hands on his hard chest, pushing on the solid weight of muscle and bone. But it was near impossible to move him. Derek's transformation giving him more strength and determination. Stiles heart crashed painfully against his ribs as he felt skin begin to break. He pushed harder, tears burning his eyes. "Derek!" he panted. "Derek Stop!  _Stop_!  _DEREK_!"

The words finally broke through the wall of lust the change had built around the man and he snapped his head back, a myriad of emotions playing across his features. Mostly Stiles saw guilt. Derek lowered him to his feet gently before moving to take a large step away, but Stiles would let him. He quickly captured the werewolf's face in his palms, looking into the heavy shame filled red eyes, the extra hair of Derek's sideburns tickling his fingers, surprised by his own calm.

"Derek. Breath. Take control." Stiles said breathlessly, his body still shaking from the shock of what had almost happened. "Breath. That's what you tell me to do; now you have to. You have to fight it. We need to get out of here. - Okay?"

Derek stared at him, his gaze trapped between hungry wolf and guilty human. He couldn't believe he'd lost control like that. Couldn't believe he'd almost bitten Stiles. He tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault, but it was. He should have kept himself under control. He wasn't a hormone filled pup anymore. He was an alpha. He shouldn't have allowed that to happen.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Stiles swallowed his pounding heart as he looked into the man's shattered face. His thumb stroked reassuringly at his cheeks as Derek's face shifted back to it's calm normal self. The red eyes fading to green and Stiles let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Derek took a breath took, his head lulling forward. Stiles brushed his fingers through the man's hair. "It's alright. Just breath. I've got you."

Derek looked up through his lashes, his heart skipping a beat at the promise in Stiles voice. "I'm sorry." he repeated.

"What for?" Stiles frowned.

"Almost biting you. I…"

"It's fine. You stopped. You took control." Stiles smiled encouragingly. "I knew you would. You're far too stubborn to let your feeling control you."

"It'll happen again. - If we…"

Stiles shrugged. "And you'll stop again."

"You can't be sure of that Stiles. I almost didn't." Derek voice was firmer now, angry even.

Stiles brows drew together, but the smile remained in place. "I can, because you're always in control. It's one of the things that drives me to distraction. Seriously, sometime you just need to let go."

"I just did and almost turned you."

Stiles shook his head with a huff of laughter. "Besides, we both know you wouldn't. I'm the last person you want to be a werewolf. You think I'm annoying now, just imagine what I'd be like with all those super wolf powers. Huh. There'll be no more of this throwing me into walls foreplay. You'd have to catch me first."

Derek's lips couldn't help but curve into a intrigued smile, his eyes blazing with heat once more. "I like the sound of that." he growled.

Stiles stilled, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him. "That was not meant to get you all turned on again." he sighted shaking his head.

"Then you really need to start thinking before you speak."

Stiles took a deep breath and dropped his hands from Derek's face, much to the pairs regret. "So…" he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and wincing as his slacks rubbed against his back side. He glanced over his shoulder. "Great, another piece of clothing I'm going to have to hide from my dad or risk a three hour interrogation. He's already not happy with you."

"Me?" Derek frowned.

"Well duh." Stiles huffed, walking past the werewolf, in the opposite direction to which he came. "He finds you in my room, half naked at four in the morning, and then I go marching into his station demanding to know where you've gone. He thinks you had your wicked way with me then split."

"Great. Like I don't have enough problems." Derek grumbled catching up with the teenager. "Now you're dad, the Sherriff who already thinks I had something to do with Kate's death is out for my head for messing with his underage son."

"Could be worse."

"How exactly?" Derek frowned down at him.

"He could have come home while we were actually  _doing_ stuff."

Derek glared at him, but there was a smile in his eyes. "Your right, that would have been worse."

 


	31. Chapter 31

The pair walked in silence for a few moments, Derek's sense on full alert for anything. He could smell the pack nearby but couldn't position them exactly. He was convinced that they were okay, at least for the time being, which made Stiles a little more at easy.

"Maybe we should have gone the other way."

Derek glared at him. "I was following you. I assumed you had a plan."

"Why does everyone think I have a plan?"

"Because you usually do. You can't tell me Scott comes up with them?" Derek smirked.

Stiles back straightened with pride. "Well, he does help."

"Sure he does." Derek said dismissively.

The kept walking, turning left and then right.

"You sure the pack is this way?" Stiles frowned looking around the empty building.

"Their scents is coming from this direction."

"You realize this is probably a trap, right. I mean separating you and Scott, then that door closing behind me. And now we're following your nose. This just screams trap."

Derek grunted in reply.

"So we're just going to keep walk into it then? Right into the trap. Wonderful, cause my day hasn't been hard enough."

"Stiles."

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

"Hey. You don't get to tell their boyfriends to shut up, it's a law."

Derek paused, turning to stare at the boy with furrowed brows.

"Well I mean…." Stiles stuttered nervously. "…If w-we are….you know…."

Derek groaned low in his throat; rolling his eyes he yanked Stiles forward, crushing their mouths together. It was harsh and brief but when Derek pulled back, the boy was grinning goofily.

"Okay, so….that's a totally better way of shutting me up."

Derek gave him a sharp nod of agreement and continued forward, Stiles silently strolling at his side, his heart racing and the scent of arousal filling Derek's nose.

They pushed through a large iron door at the end of a corridor and found themselves in a large room. It was too dark to see very much, but the growl Derek let loose told Stiles that there was something about the place he didn't like. The teenager squinted to try and see what it was but his eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

"Derek?" he whispered.

"So that is what you turned down my sister for? A boy?"

Stiles heart leapt into his throat at the sound of a very rough and very disgruntled male voice. Derek growled again and Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  _Trap. Told you it was a trap._  He scolded Derek silently.

"No wonder your pack is weak." the man spat.

"Hey." Stiles snapped before Derek could stop him. "We're not weak!"

Derek's hand pressed against his chest, holding him in place behind him. The Alpha, cause he had to be an Alpha, sent Stiles a low threatening rumbling growl that made his stomach collapse in on itself.

"I was talking to the alpha." The man's voice rolling with disgust and hatred. "You do not even have the courage to become one of us." he said glaring at Stiles in the dark.

"I….Its…."

"Leave him alone. My  _pack_ is  _my_ business." Derek snapped furiously.

The man scoffed. "Your pack? You should never have become alpha. You lack the training, and the wisdom. Your only the alpha because there is no one else of your bloodline to take the role. - You're a disgrace to your pack, and your family."

"Hey, shut your mouth!" Stiles grunted, pushing past Derek furiously. "You don't have…."

A load roar filled the large room and Derek felt his knees buckle beneath it. Stiles glanced down at him in a panic, his vision finally clearing enough to see in the dark. He turned back to the alpha, who was glaring at him with bright red eyes, surrounded by black shadow.

"Answer back to me again boy and I'll rip you in two."

Stiles swallowed and opened his mouth to do just that when Derek's hand tripped his wrist and yanked him away as he got to his feet.

The alpha stared at the pair of them, shaking his head. "I could have given you so much. Made your pack strong. I made you that offer despite everything you've done. - You don't think we know you were responsible for the deaths of your pack? - That you killed them."

"That's not true. Derek didn't…."

Stiles didn't get to finish what he was say because there was a large clawed hand at his throat, holding him against the way. He heard the growl coming from Derek, then heard the sound of a body hitting something hard.

"What did I say." the alpha said, squeezing his throat tight.

Stiles shook his head, struggling for breath.

"Lucas!" a voice from above yelled furiously.

Stiles dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. It took him a few moments to get his brain filled with oxygen again, then he glanced up. Above them was a walkway, blanketed in shadow, but Stiles could make out figures in the darkness and his chest clenched painfully.

Luke growled, stepping away and Stiles took the chance to scramble over to Derek, as he pushed himself up from the floor.

Stiles press a hand to his cheek. "You okay?"

"Fine. You?" Derek asked in a low voice, his fingers sweeping over his neck.

Stiles just nodded.

Derek climbed back to his feet, being sure to keep Stiles behind him. "What do you want?"

Luke, turned to him, his red eyes flashing. "Want? I don't want anything from you." he said as if the thought sickened him. "I have no use for a worthless mutt that can't even protect his own pack."

Derek snarled at the insult.

"But my offer still stands. You carry an ancient bloodline in your veins, one that should continue untainted. Take my sister as your mate and you can walk out of here in one piece."

Stiles heard the gasp from above him and his stomach rolled. He looked up into the darkness. He knew the pack had to be up there, there were too many shadows for just the Alphas. He took a deep breath and watched Derek, his heart pounding with fear that Derek would say yes.

"It's all you have to do Derek. Leave this boy and take my sister. He can never give you what you want."

Derek took a step backwards, pressing his body against the 'boy' behind. "He already has."

Stiles inhaled sharply, his lips curving into a cocky smirk.

Luke shook his head. "You're a fool. You're bloodline is too important to waist on this perversion."

Stiles jumped at the snarl that filled the room. He glanced up at the walkway, the sound hadn't just been ripped from Derek's throat but from someone above. Probably Tom, and maybe even the pack.

"I'm not the only one that has chosen this path." Derek defended.

Luke scoffed, glancing up. "As I am all too aware." he spat. "But you don't have what Thomas has. You're pack is weak and they get weaker by the day. Your chosen beta hates you, with good reason. You have been lying to him since the day you met him after all."

Derek narrowed his gaze, while Stiles eyes shot up to find a pair of amber eyes flashing down at him.

"He doesn't know that you lied about the cure. That there was never any cure. That you used it to control him and help bait your uncle."

There was a low growl from above and Stiles knew it was Scott.

"That's not true." Stiles snapped furiously. "He lied to…."

Luke snarled and Stiles instantly fell silent.

"And not only does your beta refuse to follow you, he also refuses to listen to your warnings. Really, he should shouldn't he? After all you know better than anyone just what a hunter is capable of." he shook his head. "And so does the pack. Yet there he is, still at her side, protective and trained. It's a disgrace."

Luke turned staring up at the shadows. "Your whole pack is a disgrace. You should have chosen more wisely, Derek. Their loyalty….huh, what loyalty. The girl and boy, they were ready to leave you when we found them, no thought of what it would mean for you or them. The other one, oh, we all know what became of him. - You really should have just killed him. He's tainted now." he shook his head. "Oh, and your uncle's back, excellent….only now we have two dogs fighting over one bone…." he smirked coldly. "And what a lovely bone it is. Really Derek, it's a shame she's immune, she'd make an excellent pack member. - maybe even alpha's mate." Stiles wished he could snarl, because the way the guy was talking about Lydia was making him angry. As it was two harsh noises rumbled down from the walkway. Luke snorted and turned back to them. Walking slowly towards them with a flash of red eyes. "Frankly the only choice you made correctly is young Isaac. - Take the offer, Derek. Rosa can help you rebuild a pack, a better more loyal pack. Leave these children to their own devices. Let them see how long they'll last without an alpha's protection."

Derek met the man's red eyes with his own. His heart pounding, the offer swirling around and around in his head. So tempting.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered behind him. The sound of panic and fear in his voice. His heart was racing as fast as Derek's.

Derek knew what Stiles was thinking, he knew he fear the answer Derek was going to give. He really should have more faith. "No. I chose my pack. I picked them all for a reason. Each one of them, was my choice."

Luke scoffed. "Scott wasn't."

Derek's back straightened. "I didn't chose to make Scott one of us, I probably would never have. But I chose him as my beta. He's part of my pack whether he wants it or not, and I'll protect him whether he wants it or not."

Stiles smiled, glancing up at the walkway, hoping Scott was finally getting it. Finally seeing that Derek wasn't the villain he was convinced he was. When he looked back to Derek the werewolf's back was iron rod straight, his feet braced against the concrete floor. Luke matched the stance, his eyes redder than he remembered a moment ago. He didn't know how but Stiles sensed what was coming and moved as quickly as he could to a safe corner.

"Wrong choice!" Luke snarled before rushing at Derek.


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles covered his ears and buried his head into his arms as the room filled with a spine chilling roar. He couldn't watch, he told himself he couldn't watch but he couldn't not watch. He peeked out to see the two werewolves going at each other. Red eyes blurring with movement. The sound of tearing clothing and flesh echoed off the walls and Stiles stomach crapped painfully, tears filling his eyes. He could see nothing but shapes. He wouldn't have thought that would have made it easier but it didn't. He couldn't see who was winning, which body was being torn apart, leaving his imagination to provide the answers, and they weren't the ones he wanted.

Derek howled as clawed fingers sliced through his side, ripping the flesh. He swung his arm but hit only air as Luke moved too quickly out of his way. He sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth as a blow caught him across the back of the neck, sending spiralling across the room and into a wall. He felt his ribs crack, and his arm dislocated.

"Huh, as I said, weak." snarled Luke, his voice deeper since the chance.

Derek rolled his neck and shoulder, wincing at the pain in the other while getting back to his feet. Crouching lower, the fingers of his good arm scratching at the concrete floor. He rushed forward with all his power, barrelling into Luke. They toppled backwards, rolling. Derek swung for his throat, trying to sink his nails deep into it, only to have a fierce set of jaws snap down on his wrist. He howled in pain as he felt the bone begin to snap.

Then the pain was gone and the growling coming from above him was different. He opened his eyes to see Luke's focus had turned on Stiles. Derek's head snapped around in the boy's direction to find him throwing things, anything he could get his hands on at the Alpha. Derek snarled. What was he thinking? He was going to get himself killed. Derek used Luke's furious attention to Stiles as a distraction and threw him off, sending the Alpha careering across the room. He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Stiles, forcing the boy back with a large hand on his chest.

The growl behind him caught his attention. It was lower, harsh, and less human. He turned his head slowly to find Luke, stood there, his red eyes blazing in the dark. He heard the shift of bone and muscle and his heart skipped.

"Oh….my God!" Stiles whispered; his eyes wide and his features quickly paling. He could still only see shapes, but that shape was terrifying. Growing larger. His gut clenched tight as he realised what was happening. He kicked himself for not bringing any of Lydia's special cocktails. He looked up at Derek, whose whole body was tense.

"Stiles." Derek snarled. "Get back."

"But…."

" _Now_."

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, okay maybe he did. He scampered away into a dark corner behind some ancient machinery, his head peeking out.

Derek rolled his shoulders, ignoring the pain and braced himself, trying to force the change, trying to get his body to shift, but it wouldn't. His features hardened and his claws got a little longer than before but he couldn't make his form bigger, stronger. His heart thundered against his ribs as his red eyes fixed on the monster in front of him. Luke laughed. An inhuman evil laugh that made all the hairs on Derek's body stand on end.

 _Weak. You will always be weak as long as you have a divided and useless pack._ Luke said directly into Derek's mind.  _Now you'll have no pack at all. Now I'm going to rip you limp from limp. You really should have taken the deal._ Then he was rushing at him. Huge clawed hands swiping at Derek's still pathetically human form. Sending him flying to hitting yet another wall, only to be dragged up from the floor and flung into another, like an old shirt or a dog's chew toy.

Stiles watched the scene with tears rolling down his face. His heart in his throat, pounding against the lump there.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAT DROWN~**

Lydia and Allison gasped as they too watched the shadow below change and the attack beginning.

"Why doesn't he shift?" Erica said in a panic.

"He can't." Peter replied mournfully. "He's not strong enough." he glanced over at the teenagers. "We're not strong enough." he sighed.

Scott tore his terrified eyes away from the scene. "What?"

"An alpha is only as strong as his pack." Tom provided. "And I hate to say it…." he didn't say it, the shake of his head and the disparaging look in his eyes said it for him.

Scott's head snapped back to the pit, watching with a pounding heart as Derek was flung around the room. His focus shifted to Stiles, hidden in a dark corner watching the scene. He could see the tears, smell them and his insides cramped. Stiles had always been there for him. He'd been there for him and Allison when they'd needed him. He owed him so much. He shifted forward, preparing to jump into the fray and save his friend, only to have a firm hand hold him back.

"You can't go down there." Tom said in a harsh voice.

Scott turned hard eyes on him. "I can't just stand here and watch."

"If you go down there, you will all lose. Luke will kill them and you. This is important; this is what it means to be alpha. Derek needs to win this or lose everything."

"But he can't win, he's not strong enough. You just said that." Scott turned his head back as a pain filled yell ripped through the air. "He'll die."

"Then he wasn't meant to be alpha." Peter sighs mournfully; his eyes locked on his nephew.

"That's it. You're just going to stand there!" Lydia snapped at his side.

Peter turned to her. "I can't….I have no other choice. He took it from me…."

"So what, your pissed!" she said furiously.

"No….I…"

A loud blood curdling howl echoed the room and silence fell among the pack, everyone's head snapping around to stare at the pit.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAT DROWN~**

Derek's body hit wall after wall. Bones cracking and breaking. Blood pooling in his mouth and nose, rolling down his face. He was losing. Luke had been right, he was weak. He'd chosen weak children, but given the choice he'd choose them again, because they'd needed the pack, they'd needed a place to belong. They'd needed saving, and so had he. If this was the price he had to pay for giving them a life beyond what they had, then so be it.

Derek sucked in a breath as Luke's large forearm caught him in the ribs, which were probably all broken already. He went flying once more, back into the large machinery near where Stiles was hiding. He dropped to the ground in a boneless heap.

"Derek!" Stiles gasped, rushing forward. He dropped to his knees next to the werewolf, his stomach rolling at the sight of the broken man. "Derek? Derek say something." He murmured around a tight voice. "Come on Wolf-man talk to me." he sniffled, his hands trembling as they brushed through the thick bloodied hair that covers the sides of the man's face. "Don't you dare die on me, Derek. I swear if you do."

Derek groaned at the sound of Stiles voice, fighting to open his eyes but unable to do so.

"Please Derek. Come on. Wake up." the sadness was turning to panic, then he was angry. "I can't believe you, you're just going to lay there while I get torn to bits. Huh. Thanks. Some boyfriend you turned out to be." Stiles voice was getting harsher as he became angrier. Adrenalin rushing through his body. "I certainly know how to pick them don't I. - I guess it's my fault, I keep picking idiots who can't see what's right in front of them. - Maybe this guy's right. Maybe you are weak. I guess if you die now I'll have a lucky escape. Cause seriously who wants to be shackled to a weak alpha anyway."

Stiles heart hammered in his chest, his blood racing in his veins as he spoke. He wasn't even really listening to what he was saying. All he cared about was getting Derek awake, getting him up. By any means necessary.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAT DROWN~**

"What the hell is he doing?" Jackson frowned. "Is he trying to get himself killed?"

Scott shook his head, a small smile spreading across it. "Yeah."

Lydia's eyes turned panicked. "What?"

"He's trying to piss Derek off."

"Why the hell…." Allison frowned.

"That's my boy." Lydia grinned, looking over at Scott for confirmation of her theory.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAT DROWN~**

"Seriously Derek. What's the point of you. Huh. I'm not surprised really. I mean what kind of alpha gets out witted my two teenagers on a weekly basis? Especially when one of those teenagers can barely pass his economics class and the other spend the whole term on the subs bench." Stiles shook his head. "Pretty pathetic isn't it."

There was still no sign of movement, just a couple of low growls in the back of this throat, nothing that showed he was going to get up and fight any time soon. He turned to look at the Alpha, watching the shadow pace back and forth, catching its breath. He didn't know what it was waiting for, but the look in his red glowing eyes said he was growing impatient.

"For God's sake Derek, wake up! That guy looks like he's going to eat me any minute. - Really, not even the idea of me being eaten by a big hungry werewolf is going to get you up?" Stiles huffed. "Really, I'm seriously rethinking this relationship." growing frustrated Stiles rolls the werewolf over, cringing at Derek groans, then bringing the flat of his hand across the man's face, as hard as he can. Wincing as his palm begins to sting from the impact. When that does nothing, he tries his fist. Still nothing. His gaze turns towards the alpha as it paces just a little closer. Stiles swallowed hard, quickly growing breathless. "Okay Derek that's it. You're getting the hell up now!" he snapped furiously, taking a deep breath and bracing himself against what he was about to say. "Because there is no way in hell you're going to get me killed like you did your family, because you're too damn stupid and selfish to fight!"

There was a rumble through Derek's chest, leading to a growl coming from his throat.

"Yeah, you heard me. You got your family killed. You. Because you were weak and scared and didn't want to face the truth, well now you're going to face it. You're going to face up to the fact that you screwed up and if you don't get your bloody werewolf ass up off that floor you're going to screw up again and get  _me_ killed!" Stiles shouted.

His head snapped around as a growl came from behind him. His eyes going wide as Luke rushed forward, his mouth hanging open.

"Lucas!" a panicked yell came from above.

Stiles clenched his eyes shut tight.

Nothing happened. Well, not nothing, there was a yelp of pain and the sound of growling. More than one. Stiles peeked out through one set of lids to see a merging of shadows. He sucked in a breath as he noted the group of smaller shadows. Wincing as two were thrown clear across the room. They encircling the alphas. Stiles opened both eyes fully and stared at the scene. There was a constant hum of growling vibrating off the walls. His attention was so taken up by watching the pack fight the alpha, he didn't notice the movement beside him, not until he felt the shift in air. His head snapped around and his eyes widened as he watched Derek push himself off the ground, his palms braced against the concrete, his body curved over on itself. Stiles took a sharp breath and scrambled backwards toward his hiding place. His eyes locked on Derek as his body changed before him, shifting.

There was a furious growl and silence fell in the room. Stiles watched his werewolf turned from humble human to full on creature feature. He couldn't help the grin pulling at his lips with pride. What happened next was all a blur to the teenager. He heard the howling and snarling. He heard the sound of bones cracking and bodies hitting walls, and blood hitting concrete. Heard the sound of heavy wet panting. Then he was blinded. He winced as light filled the room and it took him a long moment to focus again. When he did, he found the room filled with carnage, blood soaking the walls and the pack standing between him and whatever they were staring at. His heart was pounding out of control as he pushed himself up and rushed forward, fear clenching his insides. He pushed himself between Erica and Boyd and came to a halt, his eyes wide.


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles inhaled sharply as he took in the sight before him, eyes blown wide. He glanced between the werewolf and the body on the ground. It wasn't dead, it was still breathing, though weakly. He took a moment, then rushed forward, throwing his arms around Derek and cling to him tight. Breathing in the sickly scent of blood and sweat. Then he pulled away and punched him hard in the arms. "Don't do that to me, asshole."

Derek looked at him with a raised brow.

"You scared the living hell out of me. - And Jesus man, put some clothes on." Stiles flushed, taking in the werewolf's nakedness. "That's stuff for private."

"I haven't exactly got a change of clothes with me!" Derek snapped back, not even caring about modesty.

"Hey!" came a yell from above and then there was fly denim. Derek caught them with a single hand.

While Derek slipped into the jeans, Stiles turned to look at the pack, they looked like they'd gone ten rounds with Tyson. "You guys okay?"

"I think I lost a tooth." Boyd complained, his fingers searching his mouth.

"Never mind your tooth, I broke a nail." Erica whined and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

He turned to Scott. "You okay buddy?"

"Well, considering that I just got kicked around the room by an alpha and discovered that my best friend is sleeping with….him." he grunted, nodding to Derek. "I'm surprisingly good."

Stiles flushed. "What can I say. - He just couldn't resist the awesome of this..." he gestured to himself. "And making out is just..."

"Urk, Dude, don't want to know. Number one rule, never tell me anything."

"Oh right, like you never told me."

"That was different." Scott scoffed.

"How exactly?" Stiles asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"I never told you any details and you wanted to know. - Plus Allison…" he waved a hand towards the walkway. "…Derek." he gestured to the alpha. "Totally different."

"Prude." Stiles snorted.

"So does this mean you're on board with the pack thing?" Stiles asked tentatively.

Scott dropped his head. "I don't know. I….I can't think about that now."

"But you know that, well now I'm…."

"Don't say it."

Stiles grinned goofily. "It means I'll be hanging with the pack. I don't want that to be a problem between us."

"Have you two girls finished gossiping because I would really like to get the hell out of here now." Jackson complained, rubbing the red welt on his neck. "And if I've torn anything and can't play, I'm holding you responsible McCall."

Stiles shook his head at the guy and turned to Derek, who was still standing over Luke. "What about him? Is he…going to…?"

"He'll be fine." Derek grumbled. "Probably the worst thing he'll be suffering from is a bruised ego."

"So he's not going to die then?" Stiles double checked.

Derek shook his head.

"Good." Stiles nodded as he brought his foot back and kicked the werewolf in the ribs.

" _Stiles_." Derek snapped.

"What, he totally deserves it and I wanted to get a chance to kick his ass too, homophobic dick."

Derek's serious face split into a grin, as he gripped the boy by the back of the neck and turned towards the pack. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast!"

Derek raised his eyes to the walkway, focusing on the head Alpha.

"We haven't finished yet."

The door opened to reveal Doug and Rosa.

"You're kidding me, right." Stiles grumbled, taking a cautious step back as the pack stepped forward.

"Don't worry. Mari just wants to talk." Doug sighed, snatching up Derek abandoned leather jacket and flinging it at the alpha. "Follow me. - All of you."

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

The pack strolled into a much lighter, less blood covered room. At one end the head Alpha stood talking on her phone while in the corner Tom was speaking with Danny, Lydia and Allison. The moment they stepped into the room, the girl rushed over to their boyfriends, throwing arms around them. Lydia's sending a glance over to Peter as she clung onto Jackson. Tom turned, his arm around Danny's shoulders, and nodded. "Congratulations."

Derek looked over at the head Alpha with cautious suspicion. His hand unconsciously slipping around Stiles arm and pulling him close. Mari ended her call and looked over at them. "Yes, Congratulation. You passed. - Not that I had any doubt you would. You are a Hale after all." she smiled.

"We…passed?" Scott frowned. "But I though….."

"What?"

Scott's eyes shifted to Tom. "I thought if we interfered…."

Mari's smile grew wider. "That it would be an instant fail." she laughed, shaking her head and glancing over to Tom knowingly. "Hardly. - By ignoring the rule to save your alpha and pack member, you proved your loyalty to the pack."

Scott dark brows drew tight together. "Huh?"

"You accepted the pack." Tom provided. "You'd be surprised how many let their alpha's die in order to gain control of the pack or out of mere spite. Werewolves older and wiser than you have failed this test." he looked at them proudly.

"Lucas was right, you are weak." Mari added, stepping forward a little. "But you have the potential of being one of the strongest, with time."

There was silence, everyone looking at each other.

"So this was it? This is what you've been waiting a two months for?" Stiles frowned uneasily. It all seemed so simple and he couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop.

Mari watched the boy closely, his body pressed into Derek's, but with a gap between them that showed he was independent. "Yes, mostly. We've spent the past two months watching you all. Judging if you were ready. - If we hadn't believe you had the potential to pass this test, you wouldn't have gotten this far."

Stiles swallowed. "You would have killed us?"

Mari's smile faltered a little. "Not you. We don't kill humans, far too messy…."

"But the pack." Stiles voice hardened. "You would have killed the pack."

Mari met the boy's eyes sternly. "We would have cleansed the town. Made it possible for another pack to live here."

There was a suffocating silence as the revelation settled over them all.

"But that was not necessary." she said with a wave of her hand. "I knew it wouldn't be the moment I met you all." she turned to stroll away from them.

"So what now?" Derek asked.

"Now you go home, we leave town and everyone goes on with their lives." Mari shrugged. She nodded to Doug. "And if you need anything…"

Doug stepped forward to hand Derek a card.

"…don't hesitate to call. The council is here to help."

Stiles yanked the small business card out of Derek's fingers before he could look at it, smiling at the plain white cardboard with a number and a small picture of a wolf howling. "Cool."

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." Mari nodded. "Tom will show you out." with that she turned and headed through another set of doors, Doug at her heels.

"Okay kiddies, let's get you home." Tom laughed.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked as they followed Tom through the maze of abandoned corridors.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Derek looked down at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'll  _be_ fine. I just need to rest and heal."

Stiles nodded, glancing behind him at the rest of the pack. A proud smile pulling at his lips. He turned back to Derek. "Hey?"

"What?"

"Would you mind….could I…come back to yours?" There was a huff from behind him and Stiles turned to see Scott staring at him. Stiles grinned wickedly.

"What about your dad?"

"I'll call him, tell him I'm at Scott's. - That's cool right Scott?"

Scott huffed at him but didn't refuse.

Derek glanced over his shoulder before meeting Stiles warm brown eyes. He didn't speak, he just gave a little nod and a barely there smile and Stiles felt a rush of heat take over his body.

"Jeez, get a room will you." Tom said over his shoulder with a laugh. "This place stinks enough as it is."

Stiles flushed scarlet, coughing to clear his throat. "So…huh…Tom…" he called, deciding to change the subject. "What you going to do now?"

Tom's back stiffened slightly. "I've got to get back to my pack." he said mournfully, before turning to look at Danny. "But with Derek's permission, I'd like to pop back every now and again."

Derek clenched his jaw and sniffed causing Stiles to glare at him and nudge him in the ribs. "Hey."

Stiles nodded towards Tom, a warning in his eyes.

"Fine. Sure." Derek grumbled.

Tom grinned like the cat that got the cream as he glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks." his hand slipping down to get a handful of Danny's ass.

They pushed through the open doors and into the fresh night air. Everyone filling their lungs.

"The van's around the back if anyone needs a lift?" Tom said. "I'm dropping Danny home."

"We're good." Jackson said, his arm around Lydia's shoulders.

Derek glanced over at the cars. "Could you take Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Peter?" he asked, noting there was no way they were all going to fit in Stiles and Jackson car.

"Sure." Tom nodded with a grin. He held out his hand to his fellow alpha. "Congratulations again Derek."

Derek stared at the hand for a long moment before shaking it. "Thank you."

Tom smirked at Stiles. "To you too."

Stiles shifted with embracement. "Yeah." he flushed, causing Tom to laugh.

"Alright, kiddies…."

"I'm not a kid." Peter growled.

Tom met his gaze, not replying.

The silence was broken by the ring of bullets ricocheting off the bricks behind them. Everyone scrambled for safety. Tom dragging Danny back towards the building, the others racing for the cars. Derek scanned the darkness as the bullets kept coming, he could see nothing. He turned as he heard a scream, to see Lydia being dragged away from a fallen Jackson by Peter. Scott crouching low behind the jeep with Allison, the others behind the Camaro. He turned when he didn't see Stiles with the others just as he fell to the floor. "Stiles!" he rushed to his side, gripping hold of his arm and dragging him towards the jeep, a bullet slicing at the flesh of his shoulder. He dropped down next to Scott.

"Stiles! Stiles?" Scott said leaning over the boy. He looked up to meet Derek's glistening gaze, panic and fear in both their faces. "Stiles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another cliff-hanger, but I'm not going to be quite so evil this time and I'm posting the final two chapters together. I hope you enjoy them, despite the fact you're going to hate me by the end. But I'm willing to accept that, because well….I really want to write the follow up and this is the only way to do that. Sorry.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone whose interested I made a wallpaper of my Alpha pack.  
> [Sterek - Harder To Swim, Than Drown](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/Sterek-Harder-To-Swim-Than-Drown-341116989) by ~[Gatergirl79](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

His head is pounding. It feels like the seven dwarfs are having a rave in his skull. He tries to open his eyes but they're too heavy. He gives up trying and lets the darkness take him.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

His side hurts. It's dull but its there. At least the pounding in his head has gone away and he thinks he can finally open his eyes. He crack one open but it's so bright and blurry. He sees a figure close beside him.

"Derek?"

"No son."

His eyes fall closed again.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

The third time he opens them he can see properly. He's in a hospital room, that much is obvious. He can barely remember how he got there. They'd been at the iron factory outside of town rescuing Derek and Scott. Derek had kicked that douche bag Alpha's ass and gotten his full alpha status. After that it's a little vague. He remembered screaming and shouting. Gunshots? Did he remember gunshots? Yes. Then there's nothing. He must have been hit, though he doesn't remember being hit.

Was Derek hit? Scott? Lydia? Who else was in hospital? He turned his head hoping to see Derek and the others crashed out around the room but only saw his father sat in a battered old chair at his bedside.

"Dad?"

The man's on his feet in a second, rushing over to him. "Stiles? Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Stiles groaned.

"That's what I want to know, but right now you have to rest."

"Everyone else? Is everyone alright? Derek? Where's Derek?"

His dad's face fell slightly and Stiles insides cramp and tears fill his eyes.

"Derek's fine." the Sheriff sighs.

"Scott? Lydia?"

"Their fine too."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

"Your friend….Jackson…."

Stiles head snapped around to stare wide eyed at his dad. He knows what he's going to say before he says it.

"He didn't make it son. I'm sorry."

"Jackson? Jackson's dead?"

The sheriff nods. Stiles stared up at the white tiled ceiling. Jackson was dead.  _God Lydia must be heartbroken_. His chest tightens at the thought and he swallows back the tears.

"Stiles, are you alright? Are you in any pain?"

Stiles shook his head. "I'm fine. - Where's Derek and the others?"

"Scott and the others have gone home. - Your…..Hale is outside. He refused to leave."

Stiles didn't even try to stop the grin spreading across his face. "I want to see him. Please."

Before his dad can protest there's a knock on the door. Stiles turned to see Derek stroll in, looking tired, pale and broken and the teenager's heart skips at the sight.

"Dad can you give us a minute."

The sheriff looked between them, ready to protest.

"Please dad. Go get some coffee, find a doctor. Just…."

"Five minutes." His dad snapped, his eyes burning accusingly into Derek as he marches passed.

"He blames me." Derek said from the doorway as the door closed behind the older man. "And he's right to."

Stiles frowned. "No. You're not to blame for this Derek."

The werewolf began pacing the end of the bed. "Jackson's…." he swallows.

"I know. But that's not your fault. We couldn't have known what was going to happen."

Derek shakes his head, disagreeing. "I should have known."

Stiles clenched his jaw as he pushed himself up at little, sucking in a gasp of air as pain raced through his chest.

"Hey." Derek snapped, rushing over to him. "Lay still. You were bloody lucky that bullet didn't kill you."

Stiles met his concerned gaze with a weak smile. "You know me, indestructible."

Derek let out a frustrated grunt. "That's not true. You could have died Stiles. I could have lost you as well as Jackson. - Erica barely got throw."

"Erica?"

"Bullet got her in the leg. She was a little ill but she's fine. It could have been worse." Derek sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "At least she can heal herself." glaring at Stiles accusingly.

"Well, I'm  _so_ sorry for being  _human_." Stiles snapped.

Derek groaned, running his hand through his hair, before dropping it to Stiles head, his fingers playing with the boy's soft brown hair. "That's the problem though. You  _are_ human, and eventually you're going to run out of luck."

"What's that meant to mean?"

Derek yanked his hand away as if it had been burnt, thrusting it back into his jacket pocket. "I've been talking to Scott and we're agreed."

Stiles sucked in a breath, it was never good when Derek and Scott agreed on something. "What?" he asks cautiously, the heart monitor going wild as his heart pounding dangerously against his ribs?

Derek stared at his feet again for a moment before meeting Stiles eyes with cold green ones. "You're out."

"Huh?"

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's over. You don't come near the pack again. Not me, not Scott. None of us."

Stiles pushed himself up in the bed, ignoring the pain. "What? Derek, you can't."

"Your right I can't." he said harshly, clenching his hands in his pockets to stop himself from touching Stiles. "I can't let this happen. I won't. It's over. You, me, the pack." he turned to leave only for Stiles hand to snap forward and grab his sleeve.

"Fine. Bite me. I'll take the bite." Stiles said in a panicked rush.

Derek looked back to stare at him, his face softening again. "No. You don't want that." he murmured shaking his head.

"Your right, I don't. But I want to lose you and Scott even less. So if it's me being human that's the problem, bite me. Make me a wolf." his heart was racing.

Derek turned sharply, gripping Stiles shoulders, listening to the boy's blood race, his heart hammering and his breath catch as he waited for Derek to sink his teeth him. It's too much. Tears filled Derek's eyes. His hands slide from Stiles shoulders to his face, cradling it in his palms, while he pressed their lips together. Kissing him with a gentle passion. Stiles fingers clinging to the leather jackets. Finally Derek broke away, resting his forehead to Stiles. "No." he panted, this voice hoarse. "I don't want you…not with me…not in my pack. Stay away from us Stiles." pulling back and heading for the door just as the Sheriff and a doctor reappear.

Stiles stared after him as he vanished out of the room before falling back against the pillow, tears rolling down his face, his chest tightening painfully, stealing his breath. His whole body is shaking with shock.

"Stiles? Son?"

Stiles didn't answer his dad or the doctor, he simply turned his head into the pillow and closed his eyes, wishing the dark would take him again.

**~HARDER TO SWIM, THAN DROWN~**

Outside Derek made it to the end of the corridor before his legs go from beneath him. He collapsed back against the wall, his whole body shaking. He kept telling himself it's for the best. That it is the only way to keep Stiles safe and he'd promised Scott to keep him safe, even if it killed him.

Taking a few deep breathes; Derek pushed himself off the wall and straightened his back before heading for the exit. Nodding a farewell to Mrs McCall. Outside he' was met by Peter and Isaac.

"Is he okay?" Isaac asked nervously.

"No. - But he's alive." Derek answered. "And he'll stay that way."

"Are you sure this is the right way to deal with this Derek?" Peter murmured, staring at his nephew.

Derek met his uncle's questioning gaze. "If it was Lydia, what would you do?"

Peter inhales deeply, nodding. Turning he yanked open the car door while Derek took one last look back at the hospital. He had his pack; he can live without Stiles, as long as Stiles lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it for now. But don't worry there is a planned follow-up. I'm not evil enough to leave our boys heartbroken like this. Though it won't be an easy ride getting them back on track. But I come from the Dawson's Creek generation; I live for angst, romance and drama.
> 
> I hope you don't hate me for this too much, but I really want to write this follow up because there were things I wanted to put in this story that just didn't fit. Sorry there weren't more sexy times with the boys but it didn't feel right to have them jumping straight into that, hopefully I'll make up for that with the sequel. Also sorry to anyone annoyed that I killed Jackson, but he really was the logical choice, especially as he's leaving the show. Though apparently they're leaving it open for him to come back. Not that I care if he never comes back, not really a Jackson fan.
> 
> For now though, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they've been a joy to read. Also thanks for staying with me even when I was driving you insane with cliff-hangers and angst, not to mention the headache over the spelling and grammar, but I did warn you.
> 
> I'd like to thank xXdeejadoodleXx, for attempting to be my Beta, hope you can get your internet sorted out and that you're well and safe.
> 
> So that's it. I'll see you again soon.
> 
> Love to you all.
> 
> GATERGIRL79 signing off.
> 
> xxx


End file.
